Digimon: Endless Chaos
by KRicci93
Summary: Seven years of peace put to rest when rogue and corrupt Digimon enter the real world and wreak havoc. The DigiDestined try as hard a possible to end it, but in a war lasting three years already, with no answers so far, what more can they do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon: Endless Chaos**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**xXxXxXx**

A man dressed in a black suit with a red tie, reading glasses, short black hair and a goatee, stood at the podium at the front of the room. On each side of the podium, six seats were placed, totaling twelve. Twelve seats for twelve people, each dressed up in either a suit or dress for professionalism. There was a crowd, and many of the people were dressed in dirty, ripped up clothes and rags. This crowd was very rowdy, shouting insulting and degrading remarks at the people in the twelve seats. The man at the podium adjusted his microphone, raising it so he wouldn't have to bend over to reach it.

"May I have everybody's attention?" The man said. The people were still shouting. The man raised his voice. "May I have your attention, please?" Still, no reaction, everybody was still yelling, shouting and making awful and irritating noises. The man became agitated, he slammed his fist down on the podium. "Excuse me!" He shouted. This time, the room went dead silent. The man took a deep breath and sighed. "As you all know, we live in a dark age. The entire world has come under fire."

Someone from the crowd shouted. "It's their fault! They brought them here!"

The man shook his head. "You know very well that this is none of their doing, these are the people that are trying their best to stop this crisis."

"They're not trying hard enough then!" Shouted a woman from the audience.

"Think what you like." Said the man. "The world is no longer safe. Daily life can barely be maintained. Every turn, choice and decision made determines whether you live or die. The world is under attack by countless numbers of rogue and corrupt Digimon, and even the legendary DigiDestined are barely able to combat this threat. It is a dark day indeed, even more terrifying than the thoughts of Nuclear War."

More comments were shouted out from the audience. "I'd prefer Nuclear Fucking War!"

The man shook his head and adjusted his tie, he was getting no where with these people. It was almost hopeless. He went to speak again, but felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the source. The owner of the hand was Tai Kamiya, leader of the DigiDestined, and the owner of the seat closest to the podium on the left side. (if your standing behind it) An orange tie accompanied his suit.

"Let me talk to them." Said Tai, "They obviously aren't listening to you."

"What makes you think you can convince them?" Inquired the man.

"I don't think I can, you just look like you need a break Trevor." Tai smiled and Trevor nodded. He took a step away from the podium, allowing Tai to take the stand. "I know your faith in us is very weak right now, but I can assure you that we are doing everything within our power to deal with the situation." People began to boo him and shout degrading remarks. This didn't stop the fearless leader though. "We never asked to become DigiDestined, we were chosen to be. Back then, we were just kids without a clue. Today, we're all wise and intelligent adults, and even still, we are unable to stop this assault."

"I lost my son to those beasts!" A woman shouted, "Those Digimon are nothing but KILLING MACHINES!" She was screaming, a man next to her was trying to keep her from losing it completely.

He spoke in a more respectable and calm tone. "We're living in constant terror Mr. Kamiya, we lost our oldest son at the very beginning of this... this nightmare, and..." He was cut off by his wife, who shouted yet another degrading remark at Tai. She fell to her knees and began to bawl. The man sighed and continued. "Please, is there anything more you can do, anything you haven't tried, anything at all?"

Tai went to answer, but his optimistic mood had been replaced with a mixture of emotions; depression, anger, confusion, angst, and the list goes on. "We're doing everything we can, but even our own Digimon are not able to keep battle off the amount of Digimon that have escaped to the real world. Every time us or our allies clear a certain region, we move to the next, but by the time we're finished, the region they had just cleared is already flooded with more Digimon. It's pretty much impossible at this point to even try to fight them." Tai sighed and looked down at the podium.

Izzy came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "Sit Tai, allow me to finish this." Tai nodded and returned to his seat. He was seated next to Sora, and next to her was Matt. He held his head in his hands, letting his mind wander. Izzy lowered the microphone, as he was not as tall as either Trevor or Tai. "The line that separates good and evil is getting thinner each and every day. Sometimes, even we are unable to tell whether a Digimon is trying to help someone, or harm." Izzy had a purple tie with his suit, he straightened it as he noticed it was crooked.

Another man from the crowd called up to the podium. "What about the Digital World, is there any way that it could be of some use?"

"Unfortunately, no. The last information we have on the Digital World is that it's condition is worse than this world. But that was three years ago." Izzy sighed. "We've had to permanantly close the gates to all civilians, and even to the DigiDestined as well. We've been so busy here that there's no way we can go there and try to clean up that mess. We don't know what caused any of this chaos, and we're no where close to finding out. But as DigiDestined, we are committed to finding a way to end this chaos one way or another." The ground began to shake violently. It lasted for only a few seconds, but the crowd became noisy again.

There was no use in explaining anything to them, and the DigiDestined knew it. Izzy stepped down, and signalled for the conference to end. Everyone was to go back to their daily routine. The subway system and tunnels were used as shelters from the attacks. Most of the entrances were cut off for security reasons. It wasn't the most comfortable setting in the world, but then again, the rest of the world was under constant attack.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pitifull, they try their hardest to protect these people, and all they can do is jeer them and make derogatory remarks? Very pathetic." Said a man about 5'11" tall with a light Irish accent. He wore an olive drab bandana, had red, spikey hair, blue eyes, and had two red, rectangular paint marks underneath his right eye. His jacket was also olive drab, resembling the uniform of the Metal Gear Solid 3 protagonist, Naked Snake. His belt had a holster attached to it, inside of which he had a Single Action Army revolver. He had black gloves on, that were cut at the base of his fingers. He also wore black jeans with a leather belt and work boots under his pants.

"Relax Sheamus." Said a woman who was leaning against the cold, concrete wall. Her hair was black, and she let it hang down. It came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were also blue. She had a black tank top on, and her bra straps were blue. The wore blue jeans, and also had work boots on. She was roughly 5'5" tall, well built, and had a very beautiful, clear face. "Being a hero is hard work, we both know that."

The man known as Sheamus sighed. "Still, if I were them, I'd lay down the law like only I know how." He cracked his knuckles, then his neck. "How many have we taken in today Natasha?"

The woman, Natasha, shook her head. "I lost count when that tank nearly flattened us."

Sheamus kept his attention on the crowd. "It doesn't matter, I still didn't reach my goal." He took a few steps away from the wall, toward the scattering crowd and sighed. "All she was trying to do was hold on..." Natasha brought her hand up to her head and sighed. Sheamus knelt down and picked up a stone off of the ground, then stood back up, clutching it in his hand. He held it firmly in his hand. "Shot down in cold, fucking, blood!" He chucked the stone into the air at an angle, over the crowd, to the other side of the room. It struck, echoing across the room. "Couldn't have been older than ten."

Natasha walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to apply some pressure. "It'll be okay Sheamus. It happens. I'm sorry."

"We've got to try harder." Sheamus loosened up as Natasha rubbed his shoulders. "I'm going out to try and find some semi-decent food. I'll be back shortly." Sheamus then walked into the crowd, vanishing in the sea of people.

"Be quick." She said softly.

**xXxXxXx**

Sora and Matt were walking up a staircase inside of a small hallway with dim lights. They were back in their casual clothes now that the conference was over. Matt was wearing a tan jacket, a red scarf around his neck, and blue jeans. Sora had a pink, turtle neck sweater on, and tight, black jeans. She was walking behind him, holding his hand while he led the way up the stairs. "Matt?" Said Sora.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Do you think we'll overcome this? Do you think we'll win this war?"

Matt sighed and stopped, Sora stopped as well. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. This war has been going on for three years now, and we've gained little to no ground on them at all. So many people have died, I just don't know Sora."

Sora's grip on Matt's hand tightened, but there was no return. She was concerned about him, he never got this way. Even during this long period of chaos, he had always held his head high. Something was up. They began to continue up the stairs. The ground began to shake again, and they could hear an explosion from above. They continued to move though, as this had become a daily thing, and no longer phased them.

They reached the top of the stairs and came to a metal, water tight door with a circular handle. "Well, here goes nothing." Matt approached it and gripped each side of the handle. Then turned it left three times. The door lock released, and Matt pushed it open.

They both walked through the door and Matt closed it. Ashes were falling from the sky, and the sky was covered in dark clouds, but there was no rain or storms. The building across the street was ripped apart. Wooden beams were charred and broken, the glass window was shattered, and shards were all over the cracked and damaged street. The building was on fire, and the surrounding brick buildings were not in tact either. Two of them looked like they could fall at any moment. In the distance, yelling and screaming could be heard, and the heat of battle could be felt from miles away.

"That was the old coffee shop." Said Matt. "Remember? We used to go there all of the time."

"Yeah." She gripped his hand, and he gripped back. "It's amazing and saddening, how fast things can change. One day, we're sitting in the shop having a morning coffee before work, and the next, the world's on fire." Sora sighed. "It was so beautiful, and now it's just... rubble."

Matt turned to her and held both of her hands. "Yeah, but I still have you, and you'll always be beautiful." Sora blushed, even though they'd been together for so long now, she still couldn't help but blush at his sweet words. He lent down and kissed her passionately, which she easily returned. They parted and smiled at each other.

Sora looked up. "It'll never stop raining ashes." She sighed again. Matt nodded. Something caught Sora's eye. "Uh oh." She said.

"What is it?" Matt asked, looking up as well. He too saw what Sora saw. It was a large Digimon flying high in the air, a four legged Digimon. It was hard to see any more details, other than it's red wings. "Is that..."

"What?" Said Sora. "Who is it Matt?"

Matt looked at her and blinked a few times, then looked back up. "It couldn't be." The Digimon began to glow red and passed over the destroyed city a few times. "We'd better go inside hun." He said. They walked over to the door and opened it back up. Sora went in first, then Matt looked back up at the sky and sighed. _Be careful MetalGarurumon._ He thought to himself, then turned and walked back inside, shutting and latching the door behind him.

**xXxXxXx**

MetalGarurumon was on a nightly patrol. He was one of three Mega level Digimon that kept the area clean from any rogue Digimon. He patrolled the north-western corner of the area. He stood atop of a metal beam, held up by two other ones on top of a semi-large building. The building hadn't even been finished before it was "deconstructed" by multiple attacks. Ashes rained down lightly, a sign that there was always destruction in the world from somewhere. Fires could be seen in the distance, outside of the city limits. Beyond the city was flat, dead land. Very little trees survived. What happened to survive was surrounded by more death and destruction.

Me huffed as he stood there. "This sucks, tonight's going by slow." He shook his head and sat down, retracting his thin metal wings and scratching his side in normal wolf fashion. "At least last night I was given a decent fight, tonight it's nothing more than a few Goblimon fighting over a dumpster, and Bakemon terrorizing an empty apartment. What idiots."

**xXxXxXx**

WarGreymon was the second patrolling Mega level Digimon. He was positioned on the north-eastern side of the squared out area. Ten blocks each way, making a perfect square. WarGreymon stood on top of one of the buildings that managed to stay intact. "The world is a truly dark place. I wish we could have stopped it before."

He sighed and sat down on the ledge of the building. "I hope we get a break soon and actually gain some ground. It's killing me to fight a war without even knowing if anyone's behind this. If not, then this is one fucked up situation." WarGreymon again sighed and looked down at the ground. There was a crater in the center of the street, and an overturned car right next to it. "Ridiculous."

**xXxXxXx**

The third Mega level was Serpaphimon, watching over the southern part of the area. They each covered a third, and were very successful in keeping the area safe, though it was still advised that nobody leave the underground shelter unless they absolutely needed to leave. He hovered in the air, watching the ground and the sky. He was also the first of the three Megas to notice the Digimon circling above the city.

"I wonder what that could be." He said to himself. The Digimon was still glowing red, Seraphimon didn't know exactly what was going on, but had a sense that it was definitely not anything good. "I better warn the others about this."

**xXxXxXx**

Izzy and Joe were inside of a lab that Izzy and some of the local electricians and contractors built underground. It's main entrance only accessable by a retinal scanning machine. Only the twelve DigiDestined had access to this room. No one else was able to enter the room unless accompanied by one of the DigiDestined. It had taken a while to build, and they wanted to make living underground as comfortable as possible, but all normality was gone, making this the best they could do. Plus, the lab served as an infirmary for any sick or wounded civilians. Joe was in charge of that. Other than the lab, the underground shelter wasn't very comforting.

Izzy was working on his computer and keeping an eye on the radar. Much like a soliton radar system, it mapped out surrounding structures, and alerted the facility of any intruders and hostiles. It was quiet this evening, leaving Izzy with less to worry about while he worked. Joe was his company.

"I heard that Moscow is under attack by a WaruSeadramon with an army." Said Joe, adjusting his glasses and brushing his hair out of his face.

"So did I." Said Izzy, "The Russian DigiDestined are trying their best to fend them off. They emailed me the other day, asking if there was any way that we could help." Izzy pressed a few buttons, bringing up a screen with photos all over it. Joe looked on with Izzy. "Moscow is a mess." Said Izzy, "Almost as bad as it is here."

"Yeah, but at least there, they know who they have to fight." Joe added, "Here is nonstop random attacks by random Digimon." Gomamon crawled out from underneath the desk Izzy and Joe were sitting at and yawned.

"Joe, what time is it?" He asked.

Joe looked at the time on the computer. "8:30."

"In the morning?" Gomamon snapped. "I only wanted a nap, not to sleep all night!"

"No Gomamon, it's 8:30 PM. Relax." Joe picked him up and patted him on the head. Gomamon blushed in embarrassment. "It's alright buddy. We're all stressed, don't worry."

Izzy stood up and walked into the center of the room. He stopped next to a computer terminal, which Tentomon was hovering in front of. In front of the terminal was a large circular shape on the floor. This served two purposes. To generate a holographic map of the Digital World was the first purpose. The second was to create a safe method to enter the Digital World. If they were to open the gate the old fashion way, the Digimon on the other side would flood the gate and enter the real world. It needed to only let the DigiDestined and select Digimon through. However, things were not going according to plan.

"How's it going Tentomon?" Izzy inquired.

"Not too well, Izzy." Said Tentomon. He pressed a button, bringing up the holographic map, but there was no map. Instead, the same "snow" pattern found on empty television channels appeared in the form of a ball. "I can't patch into the Digital World at all, meaning I can't get the map up yet." Tentomon hit a few more buttons. "The gate just won't open. We've made all of the necessary changes to the settings, but still it will not open."

"Dammit." Izzy placed his hand on his forehead and turned around. "There needs to be some way..."

"What about Gennai?" Inquired Joe. "Wouldn't he be able to help? He always has a plan for us to follow."

"It's a good idea," Izzy scratched the back of his head and sat back down at his computer. He continued, "But if you've forgotten, I've had to shut down all connections with the Digital World for the time being since we don't know how exactly those Digimon getting here. Most of them came through the regular gates, but that doesn't mean that they aren't using communication connections to get though either. Digimon have their ways, Joe." He paused and took a deep breath. "At this point, I have no idea what's going on in there, and am not ready to find out just yet." Izzy dropped his head into his hands. "Gennai could be..."

"Don't even say that." Said Tentomon, flying over to his desk and landing on it. "Gennai's strong and he's smart. I bet he and Azulongmon are doing fine."

"Like I've said in the past." Said Izzy, "If this thing is bigger than Azulongmon, then we're all in trouble." They all sighed. Then the door opened. They all looked to see Kari, wearing a pink hoody and gray sweatpants, rolled up to just under her knees, and black sneakers.

"Hey guys." She said, approaching the desk. "How's everything going?" Izzy just shook his head once. Kari understood. "Have you guys seen TK?" She asked.

"Not in the past hour." Said Joe, "He walked off. I haven't seen him since. Why?"

Kari sighed. "Nothing. Cassie wanted to know, that's all."

"Why'd she have you ask us then?"

Izzy punched him on the shoulder. "Because civilians don't have access to this room." He said.

Joe scratched his head and chuckled. "Oh, right. Sorry." Kari just shook her head and left the room, the door closed behind her. Joe sighed. "I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut."

**xXxXxXx**

Mimi and Yolei were walking around in the sea of moving bodies trying to convince the non-believers that they are trying to help. They had been getting called names such as "liars," "trouble makers," "skanks" and so on. They were determined to end it. Davis, Ken and Cody were left to follow them.

"Please." Said Mimi, "We're only trying to help you." She was talking to an older man, walking on a cane. He swung at her and she jumped back. Yolei pushed her and moved onward.

"Be careful Mimi." Said Yolei, "You're gonna get hit by one of these crazy guys."

"I'm sorry." Mimi huffed, "But these people have no respect!" She yelled, causing all fo the noise around her to stop. Everyone stared at her and gave her funny looks. Mimi blushed.

"Come on, let's go." Said Yolei, who continued to push her.

Davis sighed. "How did we EVER get dragged into this?" DemiVeemon was on top of his head. He was wearing a blue denim jacket and black shorts. He still wore his goggles.

Ken, wearing his usual silver attire, could only shake his head. "I have no idea. These two are just asking for trouble."

"Personally." Said Cody, "I'd prefer to be outside rather than following those two around." Ken, Davis and DemiVeemon began to laugh. Armadillomon was carrying Wormmon on his back. They too were laughing.

"Hey!" Yolei shouted back at them. They all stopped laughing. "Just what do you six find so funny?" Neither the humans nor the Digimon answered her. When Yolei's mad, it's best to just let her go. "That's what I thought." She huffed and turned away, following Mimi through the crowd.

**xXxXxXx**

TK was walking along the edge of the large room, trying to avoid as many civilians as possible. His faded blue jeans were ripped at the knees, and his maroon hoody was faded and dirty, but he didn't care. Now that everyone in the room was scattered, it was harder to avoid them. He was bumped into and shoved a few times, but he paid them no mind.

As he walked, he noticed a family gathered around a burning barrel. A mother, father and two kids, boy and girl. He walked about ten yards past them and then lent against the wall. He sighed, three years was too long.

"Tragic right?" A woman said from his left.

TK turned to look at her. "More than tragic." TK cleared his throat and looked on at the center of the room, where the bulk of the people were.

"I'm Natasha." She said while brushing her hair out of her face. "You're TK. Am I right?"

TK looked at her again and nodded. "Yeah." He looked out at the crowd again and noticed Yolei, Mimi, Ken, Davis and Cody. "They're just asking for a fight." He kept his eyes on the five, he knew that all of them together in the crowd was bad news. He then noticed the woman that was shouting at Tai during his turn at the podium. Her husband was behind her. "God damn it." He sighed.

"I know how it feels." Said Natasha. "I lost my child at the hands of the Digimon as well." She walked forward a little. TK, naturally as a man, watched her rear region as it moved. She began to speak again, refocusing him. "It attacked the city with a red laser. My little boy got caught underneath three or four large wooden beams. The beams were on fire, and it was approaching him quickly. I tried to save him, but before I could reach him, a large part of the brick building next to it came down right in front of me and I couldn't get through. After that, I heard screaming. The screaming of my boy... then silence..." Natasha turned around.

"I'm... sorry." TK said.

"That was last year." She said. "I felt my life pointless after that. I felt that if I died, so be it. Then one day, I found myself cornered in an alley by a Digimon that looked like a werewolf. It was all black. He had me by the throat and was about to end me, but then he disappeared. I stood up, and that's when I saw him."

TK scratched his head. "Who's 'him?'"

"A dear friend of mine, and my saviour." She paused and smiled. "He helped me realize that I still had purpose in life. Though he may not seem like the caring type at first glance, he's really sweet." She turned away, "But he's also a total bad ass." She turned her head back at him. "I'll introduce you sometime."

TK nodded. "Sounds good, but how did he manage to save you?"

Natasha chuckled. "That is something for him to explain to you, not me." He nodded again. She turned back to face him. They both could hear that someone was shouting TK's name in the distance. The both looked in the direction it was coming from.

"I'd better go." Said TK. "My girlfriend needs me."

"Go take care of her." Said Natasha. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Replied TK, who then ran off in the direction of the voice.

As TK began to shrink in Natasha's field of vision, she thought about Sheamus. "I hope you get back soon, it's been too long already."

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus was in an alley a few blocks outside of the ten block perimeter set up by the DigiDestined. He knew that the only way he was going to find decent food was by traveling outside of the area. Though the DigiDestined had great resources, the mayor, Trevor, and some of the finest chefs in the city, food was limited, and becoming even more scarce as they days rolled on.

He came to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner of the building. Across the glass and debris covered street was an old convenience store. "Ah," Said Sheamus, "This could be some good news." Sheamus scanned the immediate area before deciding whether or not to cross. The coast was clear, and he quickly made his way across the street.

He slid up to the side of the glass window and peeked inside. There were odd noises coming from within, and Sheamus didn't want to barge in not knowing what he was up against. He noticed two small Digimon ripping apart the inside of the store. Of course it was abandoned, but these were also wild Digimon. They had red skin, covered up by a blue fur coat and green claws.

"They look like... Gabumon..." He whispered to himself. He raised his arm and looked at a wrist watch like device on his arm. It opened up a holographic screen and an image of the Digimon appeared on it with the name and description underneath it. "Psychemon." He said. "I need to create a distraction."

Just then, a loud screeching noise came from above. The two Psychemon began to run around with no direction, and Sheamus looked up. "There's my distraction." He noticed the Digimon in the sky, glowing red. "That does not look good." A loud yelping noise came from within the building, and Sheamus looked inside. Both of the Psychemon were on fire and slowly degenerating. "They must have attacked each other, perfect." Sheamus broke the glass and leaped into the building.

He quickly gathered as much food as he could fit into his backpack, then made his was outside. He ran into the alley, looking around in all directions. "I have to get a closer look at this thing." He found an escape ladder attached to a building and leaped up to it, then proceeded to climb. He reached the second floor, then the third, and repeated this until he made it to the top of the building. He again looked up at it.

"Uh oh." He said. "That isn't good at all." The Digimon screeched again, and Sheamus turned away. Tightening his bag, he took a step up to the ledge of the building and looked down at the ground. "I better get back, that thing doesn't look too friendly."

**xXxXxXx**

Kari was sitting down next to a few boxes while Gatomon was standing on one of them. She could see TK and Cassie clearly from where she was. Cassie, blond hair, blue eyes, semi-large rack, tight butt, cute face. TK was a winner for sure, he had found himself quite the babe, and she meant the world to TK, but it ate Kari up inside.

She sighed as she watched the two chat, Gatomon could sense something up with her. She sat down on the box and began to talk with her partner, her friend. "Kari, what's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking Gatomon." Said Kari, curling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "I don't know where I went wrong Gatomon, I thought I was perfect for him." She burried her head in her sleeves and sat like that for a few seconds before lifting her head again.

"Unfortunately Kari, people change." Gatomon hopped off of the box and walked in front of Kari, turning to face her. "Let him go Kari, I know you have to work together as DigiDestined and all, but this isn't the time to let what you had with him get in the way of your duties. Your a DigiDestined, and I'm with you until the end."

Kari smiled. Gatomon could always cheer Kari up, no matter what the circumstances were. "Thanks Gatomon." She stood up. "Lets go check on Tai, I hope he's alright."

"Great idea." Said Gatomon, "He's probably over where the rest of the Digimon are hanging out." She turned away and ran off. Kari began to follow her, but stopped and took another look at TK and Cassie.

She sighed and brought a hand up to her chest, right over her heart, and clenched her fist. "But I still love him..." She said quietly.

"Kari! Let's go!" Gatomon shouted.

Kari turned back toward her and began to run as well. "Sorry!"

**xXxXxXx**

Tai sat alone on his bed, in the corner of a large dim room. This is where the Digimon and DigiDestined all ate and slept. The kept it as clean as possible, but even that was a challenge due to their active duties and daily operations. Being heroes is a hard task to maintain, especially when you have several hundred refugees to take care of and more to rescue. He was the only one of the team that did not change into his casual clothes. He didn't have the motivation to change, he was depressed and pissed off at the same time.

Biyomon, Hawkmon and Palmon were all asleep on the other side of the room. They knew it best not to follow Mimi and Yolei around, and Biyomon giving Sora some alone time with Matt.

_Look at them._ He thought to himself with his hands clamped together. _How can they be so calm when the world is fucking ending?_ Tai sighed and laid back. He stared at the ceiling and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. It was a metal metal one, he opened and closed the top of it with his thumb repeatedly. _There's no way we can win this, it's over, we should just quit._

The door on the other side of the room opened up. Tai could hear it, but paid no attention to it. Then it shut. "Tai?" A voice called out. Tai sat up and looked. It was Kari and Gatomon. He grinned. Kari walked closer and stopped in front of him. "Don't grin like that, I know something is up Tai." Tai sighed and laid back down, knowing that his sister was right. "What is it Tai?"

"It's pointless to even fight them." Said Tai, with a below normal pitch to his voice. "Three years Kari, three fucking years and we've not put a dent in this war. If anything, we've made it worse." He rolled over, plaed his arms under his head and began to cry. Tai hardly ever cried, but Tai was broken inside. His motivation had been severely compromised, everything and everyone around him, he felt, were slipping away.

Of course no one could blame him either. Kari and Tai shared the same pain. "I'm sorry big brother. Things will get better, you just have to believe."

He lifted his head and sniffled a bit. "Is that why you and TK went downhill?" He said without even the slightest thought of anyone elses feelings. Kari was taken aback. Tears began to welt up in her eyes. Tai dropped his head back into his arms and began to speak through his tears. "I'm sorry Kari, I just miss the old day. I miss not having to worry about any of this, this world saving shit, this everything." He sighed. "I miss Dad, I miss Mom."

Kari turned toward him and placed her hand on his back. She began to lightly move it up and down his back. "I do too Tai, I wish it never happened."

"Fuck Reapermon. Fuck him." Tai was reffering to the incident that took place a year prior to this day.

**Flashback:**

_"WarGreymon, attack!" Tai shouted at his partner, who was locked in a battle with a HiAndromon. WarGreymon picked up HiAndromon and threw him into the side of a building. Ashes rained down on the battle field, and WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon and Imperialdramon were the only Digimon still able to fight._

_The rest had either been the ones that were defeated and forced to revert, or were the ones that took the stranded civilians and rest of the DigiDestined back to the underground shelter. Imperialdramon was used to transport the majority, removing one mega from the picture. Matt, Tai, and TK were left to battle. MetalGarurumon was fighting along side Seraphimon against Reapermon._

_"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he blaset Reapermon in the face with his finishing move._

_"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon added to the attack and fired his attack at Reapermon. The attacks combined created an explosion and sent Reapermon flying into the building that HiAndromon was sent into. Reapermon crushed HiAndromon and he disintegrated._

_"Good!" Said Tai, "One down, one to go!"_

_"Tai!" Matt shouted, "Reapermon is too strong, we have to go!"_

_Tai turned around and shouted back. "Are you fuckin' nuts? We have him down, we can finish him!"_

_"He's much stronger than any other mega level we've faced." TK added, "If we go now, we can let our Digimon rest, and come back while he's still recovering!" Matt nodded at his brothers idea._

_"If we go now, he'll have a chane to recover as well, and possibly find more cronies to aid him next time, we fight until he's dead!"_

_Matt and TK felt that Tai was being selfish, and that his logic was being blocked by adrenaline. TK and Matt both were itching to punch Tai and get his sense back, but that stopped when a voice rang out. "Tai!" Tai, Matt and TK turned to look at the source of the voice. Tai's mother and father were trapped inside of a vehicle._

_"Mom, what are you doing in there? I thought you were on Imperialdramon!" He shouted, running toward the car. The car's front end was pinned to the ground by a large slab of concrete, and the doors were all jammed shut. Tai grabbed the handle and pulled, but was unable to move the door. "Dammit!"_

_Reapermon then growled from inside of the building. "Oh no you don't." He grunted. He stood up, making him visable to Matt and TK. He began to glow red and power up._

_"Tai, get out of there!" Matt shouted as he ran toward the car. TK followed._

_"Not without my parents. Help me open this door!" Matt and TK nodded and grabbed the door. They all pulled on it but still were unable to get the door opened. "Fuck!" Tai shouted._

_"Break the window!" TK shouted._

_Tai nodded and clenched his fist. "Duck Mom!" He raised his hand and went to smash the window, but then Rapermon roared._

_"Burning cyclone!" He shouted as a fiery tornado emerged from the building._

"Guys, get back!" Seraphimon shouted. The wind threw TK, Matt and Tai away from the car, and then the tornado exploded, taking out the buidling, and sending the car flying toward the trio.

_The car landed about ten feet away from them. The explosion also sent WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon flying into the street, each of them knocking over light poles, signs, or hitting vehicles. WarGreymon hit all three. taking them right out of the ground._

_"Mom, Dad!" Tai yelled as he scurried up to his knees, crawling toward the car. He could see his mother holding onto his father's body in the car. The concrete slab didn't go as far as the car, it stayed near Reapermon, who now had it in his claw. _

_"Tai! Hold on!" Matt yelled as he followed Tai. _

_"Guys go!" Tai said, "I'll get them out, you guys just go!"_

_"We're a team Tai! We're not leaving you here alone!" TK said, crawling up next to Matt._

_Tai's mother was screaming inside of the car. The words were unclear, but Tai had the idea in mind, and he froze. "Dad?" He said softly to himself. "Dad!" He shouted. He stood up and went to move toward the car, and looked up. He froze in fear. Reapermon was standing right behind the car with the concrete slab held over his head. "Reapermon... don't do it... please..."_

_Reapermon chuckled. "You poor pathetic useless human. Say goodbye to your beloved parents!" He then threw his arm down with the slab toward the car._

_Time froze for Tai. The concrete slab crushed the car. The last thing Tai saw was his mother's distressed face before the slab crushed her, his father, and the car underneath it's weight._

**Flashback End:**

Tai slammed his fist into the hard wall, breaking his knuckles open. He began to bleed. "The next time I see that beast will be the last time he ever breaths!" He said in a demonic tone.

Kari was not there to witness the horror. Matt, TK and Tai were the only three that saw what happened. Tai blacked out after it happened, leaving Matt and TK to haul him to safety. "Tai. I wish I could have been there."

"No you don't." Tai cut her off. "Trust me, you don't." She simply sighed. "I've never told anyone what I saw, what Matt and TK saw. And you don't want that image in your head Kari, you just don't."

They went silent. Tai slowly sat up and embraced his sister, which she returned. Both crying, both missing their parents, both wishing that the war would end soon. Gatomon sat at the edge of the bed silent, not wanting to say a word due to the pain and anger in the air. It was definitely a hard situation for the two siblings, but they had each other, which helped them cope. If Tai didn't have Kari, and Kari didn't have Tai, neither one of them would be alive.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The three sleeping Digimon woke up and drowsily looked over to the door, Tai and Kari quickly turned their attention to the door. It was Trevor, the mayor of the city. "We have a serious problem."

Tai nodded and looked at Kari. "Let's go check it out." Kari nodded. They both stood up and hurried to the door, following Trevor out of the room, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Biyomon and Palmon were quick to follow.

**xXxXxXx**

On the wall outside of Izzy's lab, a large monitor was mounted to the wall. It received image and video feeds from any surveillance cameras in any location around the world. This broadcast however was from outside. The DigiDestined had all gathered in front of it, and now Tai and Kari were with them. A group of civilians gathered behind them to watch as well. Seraphimon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were on the screen.

"What's going on Seraphimon?" TK asked.

"We've spotted a possible hostile above the city." Said Seraphimon. A smaller frame appeared on the screen in the upper right corner, an image of the sky with a red light flying around in a circle. "Izzy, has anything appeared on your radar?"

Izzy checked the records of the radar on his laptop, and current time as well. Nothing had been on the radar since the previous day. "My radar is not detecting whatever that is."

"Interesting." Seraphimon nodded.

From the back of the crowd, Natasha stood alone staring at the screen. She was worried about Sheamus. It had been far too long, she wondered if he got into a fight or into any trouble while he was out. Then a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned her head to find Sheamus standing behind her. "Took you long enough?" She said.

"Sorry. I found a store," He said, "But it was filled with hostile Digimon. Not big, but still a nuisance." He looked up at the screen. "That thing flying above the city..."

"Possible hostile." Said Natasha.

"I noticed it while I was out." He said. He placed his backpack on the floor next to him. "It could be very bad news."

The red light in the sky disappeared, taking everyone by surprise. "Hey." Said Izzy. "It's gone."

"This could be trouble." Said MetalGarurumon. "You'd better keep your eyes on the sky, who knows what that was." Izzy and the rest of the team nodded together.

The sound of an explosion sounded on the screen, followed by screaming. The three megas turned thier attention to the source. "What is it?" Tai inquired.

"Digimon." WarGreymon said. "Lots of them. And lots of people."

MetalGarurumon turned to the camera and shook his head. "Time to go. This could get very nasty."

"Right." Matt Said.

"Alright, let's go clear em' out." Said an optimistic Davis. The DigiDestined approached the door to Izzy's lab.

Tai stood in front of the retinal scanner and was cleared to enter, releasing the lock on the door. He turned around. "We need three of you to stay here with your Digimon to keep this place secured."

"I'll stay." Said Izzy.

"Same here." Said Joe.

"I'll stay too." Mimi added. "We'll keep this place safe."

"Thanks guys." Said Tai. "The rest of you, follow me." Tai turned around and ran into the lab with the rest of the team right behind him. Izzy entered as well to prepare them all. It may have been a lab, but it also served as a hangar for their Digimon to Digivolve and depart.

Sheamus closed his eyes and nodded. "Time to go Natasha." She nodded and they both turned away from the crowd and ran off, vanishing from sight.

**xXxXxXx**

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon were standing in the middle of a four lane street a few blocks outside of their perimeters. WarGreymon stood in front, MetalGarurumon to his right, Seraphimon to his left. In front of them stood ten Gururumon. They were almost identical to Garurumon, but were darker, and their stripes and claws were different. Behind them a huge smoke cloud with flames protruding out of it.

The Gururumon in the front turned his attention to MetalGarurumon. He grinned, then looked at the other two. "What, are you heroes or something?" He said.

"Protectors of the world." Said Seraphimon.

The lead Gururumon chuckled. "And where are your useless humans. Surely you know by now that their race will perish during this war."

"We're the reason they haven't yet. And we're the reason they will prevail." WarGreymon took a step forward.

"Really?" Said Gururumon, "Ususally by now, you've already had the situation under control. Looks like the DigiDestined are out matched this time."

WarGreymon snarled, Gururumon was already getting under WarGreymon's skin. That's when the team arrived. Davis and Ken with ExVeemon and Stingmon, Kari with Angewomon, Yolei with Aquilamon, Cody, and TK on Ankylomon, and Sora, Tai and Matt on Birdramon. They each sided with their Digimon.

Tai stared the leader of the pack right in the eyes. "So you're the one's responsible for that attack?" Gururmon grinned and chuckled. "Disgusting."

**To be continued...**

**This story has been brewing in my mind for quite a while, and I've finally decided to put it into writing. I hope you all enjoy it, please leave me your thoughts and opinions as reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Digimon: Endless Chaos**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**xXxXxXx**

Three buildings were up in flames, and smoke filled the street. One of the buildings had been knocked over and was laying across the street. The top of the building took out half of a two story building across the street from it. There was twenty civilians trapped inside of the building, screaming and yelling for help.

Tai was standing next to WarGreymon with his fists clenched. Matt next to MetalGarururmon. The Gururumon in the front of the pack moved his eyes from left to right, checking out each DigiDestined and each Digimon. After he was finished, he closed his eyes. "You have a strong line up of Digimon. But it's not strong enough."

Tai looked at each one of them, then at the smoke and the flames behind them. "You're all at the champion level. We have three megas, one ultimate and five champions." Tai grinned. "We've got you beat already."

"Sometimes..." Said Gururumon, "It isn't the strongest that survive." He took a few steps toward the group, then glanced behind him. "Boys, scatter!" On command, the other nine Gururumon quickly positioned themselves around the DigiDestined.

Matt approached Tai and tugged on his arm. Tai leaned back, and Matt spoke into his ear. "He might be right, every Digimon we've faced during this war has exceeded normal power."

"Chaos Blaster!" One of them yelled, firing the attack at ExVeemon. ExVeemon deflected the attack his right arm, but Gururumon latched onto it, causing ExVeemon to yell in pain.

"ExVeemon!" Exclaimed Davis as he ran toward him.

"Davis, get back!" ExVeemon said, Davis stopped. "Guys, get to safety, we'll take care of them." Davis nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Oh no you don't." Said another Gururumon who jumped in front of them. "You're mine!" He opened his mouth and charged his Chaos Blaster attack. The DigiDestined halted in fear of getting blasted, but WarGreymon nailed Gururumon in the side with a kick, sending him into a nearby building.

"Thanks WarGreymon." Said Tai.

"No problem, now hurry." Another Gururumon went after WarGreymon, but he quickly knocked him away with his Dramon Destroyer. The team escaped the circle of Gururumon and headed toward the cloud of smoke.

Birdramon found herself getting attacked by two Gururumon and was unable to escape. ExVeemon used his other arm and grabbed Gururumon's snout, applying pressure and causing pain. Gururumon eventually let go. "Take this you mutt!" ExVeemon threw him toward the Gururumon that were attacking Birdramon.

The Gururumon collided with the other two, freeing Birdramon who took flight. She looked at the three Gururumon, who were shaking off from the collision, and locked on. "Meteor Wing!" She shouted, launching multiple fire balls at the ground. Two of the three Gururumon were hit and knocked down hard. The third blasted Birdramon out of the sky with the Chaos Blaster. She landed hard. One more Gururumon went after her, but was struck with Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, taking him down as well.

They all struggled to their feet, only to be met by ExVeemon and Stingmon. The two were standing right in front of the three Gururumon. "What shall we do with these mutts Stingmon?" ExVeemon said.

"Hmm..." Stingmon peered behind the three Gururumon and noticed some abandoned rigs with the trailers either upside down or sideways, and some dumpsters. He pointed, causing the Gururumon to turn their heads. "That looks like fun."

"Trucks and dumpters it is, Vee-Laser!" He blasted two of the three, sending them flying into the trailers. Stingmon kicked the third one in the face, sending it flying into the dumpster, knocking it over and leaving Gururumon on the ground in pain.

WarGreymon had his hands full with one of them, when the one he kicked into the building blasted him in the back. WarGreymon stumbled forward and turned around, leaving him open for attack by the other one. He was then blasted from behind again, and then both of them attacked him. WarGreymon hit the one in front of him in the jaw with his Dramon Destroyer, but then got knocked down when the other Gururumon jumped on his back.

"Fuck!" WarGreymon shouted, pushing himself off of the ground and knocking Gururumon off of him. "It seems like there's more than there actually is."

"There is strength in numbers!" Gururumon shouted as he stood up. This one was behind WarGreymon, and the other one was in front of him. "Take this, Chaos Blaster!"

Both Gururumon blasted WarGreymon. Dust and smoke followed a small explosion that the blasts created. WarGreymon then flew out of the smoke toward the Gururumon in front of him and caught Gururumon in the throat with his Dramon Destroyer and slammed him into a wall. His middle claw went through Gururumon's neck and into the wall.

Gurururumon yelped and was bleeding from his throat onto WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer, and it was lodged into the wall pretty good. WarGreymon was unable to pull his arm from the wall. The Gururumon behind him was approaching fast, getting ready to blast WarGreymon again. "Dammit, get out of there!" He yelled, referring to his Destroyer.

Out of no where, Seraphimon appeared and kicked the approaching Gururumon in the side, sending him through the glass window of a building. He then followed him in to keep him at bay while WarGreymon tried to free himself. WarGreymon had no choice but to pull his arm out of the Dramon Destroyer. He looked the pierced Gururumon in the eyes and saw fear, pain and suffering. His life was slipping away from him as he bled.

WarGreymon sighed. "I'm sorry." He placed his now bare hand in front of Gururumon and generated an orange ball of energy. "You suffer no more, Terra Force!" He then released the attack in beam form rather than the traditional projectile version. The beam engulfed Gururumon's entire body, the Dramon Destroyer, and the wall he was pinned to.

All of the fighting stopped, and everyone looked at WarGreymon and the large cloud of smoke that was in front of him. Small particles of data were exiting the smoke and traveling into the air. They all knew what had happened. WarGreymon's temper got the best of him. He knew all eyes were on him as well. The DigiDestined were not around though, so they had no idea what had happened. _I never meant for you to die..._

**xXxXxXx**

Tai led them through the smoke, Kari and Matt were right next to him. Sora, TK and Cody were all walking together while Yolei was walking with Ken and Davis. They were all looking for possible survivors of the attack.

"What ever you do." Said Tai, "Stay on high alert. Anything can go wrong and most likely will." He kept Kari close to him.

Every once in a while, Kari would glance back at TK. TK never was looking, he was too busy watching for survivors or talking to Cody. _Oh TK... What did I do?_ She thought to herself. TK noticed her looking at him and she quickly turned her head.

Cody noticed this as well and leaned over to TK. "What's up with her?"

"Don't ask me." Said TK.

"You've been acting awfully strange lately TK." Sora added.

"That girl you've been hanging out with seems sketchy to boot." Cody said.

"What the hell would you know?" Snapped TK. Tai, Kari and Matt stopped and turned around and Davis stopped next to them. It was only then that TK realized how loud he yelled. _Fuck..._ He thought.

Ken and Yolei casually walked by them as if nothing happened. Ignoring the situation was the best thing to do in their minds, and they continued onward. "Hey bro!" Matt shouted, "Don't forget that we have a job to do, so fucking pay attention shit for brains!"

TK turned and looked at him in awe. He had nothing to say as he watched Matt, Tai and Kari continue through the smoke. "Come on." Said Sora. "Let's not just stand around."

"Smooth move T.P." Davis said as he joined Sora and Cody. TK huffed and followed them.

Ken was in mid sentence with Yolei when he was cut off by the sounds of screaming. They looked and discovered the building that had been knocked over. It was a block away from them. "Hey guys!" He yelled, "I hear screaming. That means there are people still alive!"

"Excellent!" Said Tai, catching up to him. "Where?"

Ken pointed in the direction of the screams. "There's a downed building over there, and tons of debris in the road between here and there." There were overturned vehicles, downed trees, light poles, signs and traffic lights everywhere.

Tai nodded. "That won't stop us, we have to save them. Let's go." Tai, Matt and Davis took off running through the damaged street.

Yolei and Ken began to follow them, TK right behind them, Sora, Cody and Kari in front of them. Yolei chuckled. "Boys I suppose."

Ken stumbled and looked at her in question. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yolei simply giggled and continued walking.

TK walked passed him. "Making it obvious eh Kenny boy?"

Ken began to blush, then shook his head and continued to walk.

As Matt, Tai and Davis were running, Tai noticed an overturned vehicle with a woman's torso hanging outside of the window. He slowed to a stop and stared at it. There was a puddle of blood underneath the body, and a male's torso crush under the motor of the car. Tai had a quick flashback, the image of how his parents were killed flashed in his mind and he stumbled backwards.

Kari noticed his change in behavior and quickly rushed to his side. She looked him in the face and patted him on the cheek. "You okay Tai?"

Tai nodded and shook off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Got a slight headache, I'm fine." He began to walk forward, leaving Kari behind him.

She looked down at the vehicle and saw the bodies and the blood. She gasped. "How terrible."

As she said this, TK walked passed her and looked as well. He didn't stop walking and continued forward. "If you only knew." He said, also referring to that devastating day. He was catching up with Tai, and Tai slowed down and TK eventually caught up with him. "Sorry you had to see that Tai."

"I'll be fine." Said Tai. "I just want to get these survivors out of here and get back to the shelter."

**xXxXxXx**

Back at the shelter, Izzy was back on his computer trying to figure out how to get the holographic map to work. At least then he'd be able to check on the Digital World's condition. On his computer he had a globe map of the Real World and of the Digital World. These were only maps that checked communication connection between the two worlds. The maps rotated and Izzy sighed.

"If only I could contact Gennai." He said. The door of the lab opened and Izzy turned his head. Mimi walked into the room with a smile. Her hair was still dyed pink, and she was wearing a red and white tank top and faded blue jeans. Izzy smiled, "Hey."

"How's life you hermit?" Mimi joked, taking a seat next to him at his desk.

"Same." He said, resting his head on his hand and looking at Mimi. He glanced at his screen, no change. An icon in the upper right corner of his screen was flashing red. He scrolled up to it and clicked it. On screen was a woman holding a microphone and a clip board.

Mimi leaned back in her chair and sighed. "We're in the middle of the Digimon Apocalypse and these people still have the time and courage to make news broadcasts."

"It's not courage, it's stupidity." Said Izzy.

The woman on screen was standing about three miles outside of Mexico City. She began to speak. "This just in, The Mexican DigiDestined have entered Mexico City and are prepared to re-claim their nation's capital by any means necessary." An explosion went off behind her in the distance, seen on camera.

"I hope they know what they're getting into." Said Izzy. "GranKuwagamon is in control of Mexico City." Izzy again leaned back in his chair.

"You really need to relax a bit Izzy." Mimi said while leaning forward. "You've let the pressure build up on you, maybe you should let it some of it off."

Izzy lowered his eye lids and glared at her. "Just how am I supposed to do that when the whole world is being taken over?" Mimi smiled and stood up in front of him. Izzy shot a look up at her. "What are you doing?" Mimi grabbed his wrists and pulled him up to a standing position. "Mimi, what in the world?"

Mimi grinned, "Follow me, I know how to make all of your troubles disappear." Izzy blushed and Mimi pulled him toward the lab door.

**xXxXxXx**

Joe sat on top of one of the buildings that was used as a post for the Digimon that were on patrol of the perimeter that was in place. Zudomon was on patrol, taking WarGreymon's place on patrol. Not only was the sky covered in dark clouds and ashes falling from the sky, but it was also around 10:00 PM, making it much darker out.

"I miss the sun." Said Joe.

"How long has it been since the sun was completely covered?" Zudomon asked.

"About a year now. All the destruction caught up with the atmosphere." Joe sighed. An explosion went off in the direction of the battle. Smoke followed. "You would think that all of the explosions would be annoying by now."

"Relax buddy," Said Zudomon. "I think we have a fighting chance, so you should too."

Joe smiled. Zudomon knew how to cheer Joe up even in these times of despair and agony. "Thanks Zudomon, you're a true friend. Man's true best friend in my eyes"

Zudomon blushed lightly, but this went unnoticed due to Zudomon's rugged facial features. "Thanks Joe." He said. They stared off in the distance, scanning the city, as most of it was devastated, while some of it was surprisingly in tact. They were silent for a few seconds, then Zudomon spoke. "Wait. Did you just call me a dog?"

"You're a dork." Joe said while adjusting his glasses.

**xXxXxXx**

Lillymon was stationed where MetalGarurumon was previously stationed. She was watching the sky to see if that Digimon that was flying over the sky earlier was going to reappear. At the same time she was bored out of her mind since she had no company.

"Wow. This really sucks." She said. "It's dark all of the time, hard to breathe, and now I'm bored and lonely." She looked around her to make sure there was nothing going on. The area was silent, then she turned her head back toward the sky.

MegaKabuterimon was flying around the area, keeping a close eye on the entire perimeter. He noticed Lillymon and stopped for a few minutes. "Hey flower lady." He said with a laugh.

Lillymon looked at him and smiled. "Well if it isn't the over sized cock roach."

MegaKabuterimon chuckled, then stopped and scratched his head with one of his obnoxiously large hands. "Wait what?" The two had developed a great friendship, and along with it, an interesting sense of humor with each other.

"I'm kidding, relax." She looked back toward the sky. "Nothing so far. With each passing moment, I get more discouraged."

"That's because flowers need sunlight and clean water." MegaKabuterimon looked up at the sky . "And obviously, the sun is not out, and we get acid for rain, which means your changing from a lily into a Venus fly trap."

Lillymon glared at MegaKabuterimon. "That one stang a little."

"I'm sorry." MegaKabuterimon said, but then laughed. "But admit it, that one was funny."

Lillymon stared at him with no change in expression for a few seconds, but then finally smiled. "Yeah, that was." She then turned her attention back to the sky. "In a way, I hope that Digimon reappears just because I want to know what it is, but then again I don't because I'm afraid to find out... if that makes any sense." She looked back at MegaKabuterimon, who had his hand on his head again.

"Uhm... Yeah..." He said hesitantly. Lillymon looked up again. "Well." Said MegaKabuterimon, "I have to get back to my rounds." He began to fly off. "Have fun with photosynthesis... or whatever it is you flowers do..."

Lillymon grinned as he flew off.

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus and Natasha were standing in front of a large military truck, a flatbed with a large armored top on the back of it. They were behind the downed building and knew that the screams were coming from inside of it. Sheamus was lighting a cigarette when Natasha set down a long case next to him.

"RPG-7." Sheamus said with the cigarette in his mouth. "Let's see, do I want to be blasting holes in walls right now?"

"It's your call." Said Natasha, holding an M16 assault rifle upright. "They need to be rescued, and I know that they're too busy to save them."

"Is that your way of saying that they don't care?" Snickered Sheamus.

"Not at all. It's the reason they need us around." She said. "Trust me, I have as much faith in them as you do." Sheamus nodded and picked up the box. It had straps on it, so he was able to mount it on his back.

"Just follow the screams. The buidling is sideways, and I don't want to waste ammo by blasting holes through the ceiling." Shemus walked close to the building, listening for any yelling or screaming from within. There was no sound yet. They continued to walk along the structure, closely listening for any sounds at all. Sheamus heard a man yell and stopped.

Natasha stopped right next to him and looked at the wall. "Find them?"

"I think so." He peered into the window that was closest to the ground. There was nothing in the room but broken furniture. "Dammit. Nothing."

"Give me a boost." Natatsha said, "I'll look up in that window." She pointed to the window above, smoke was coming out of it. Sheamus nodded and got down on one knee, placing his hands together in front of him. She stepped up on his hands and he lifted her up to the window. Through the smoke she could see bodies moving around. "This is the room." She said, she slowly climbed up through the window.

Sheamus put out his cigarette and began to climb the wall. There were deep cracks and holes in the wall that he could grab. He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself into the room. He turned around and looked around the room. It was filled with smoke, and people were lying on the ground, tied up and unable to move. Most of them were severely injured, much more dead. Twenty of them were alive, but most in critical condition.

Sheamus looked over to Natasha, who was kneeling down next to a tied up civilian, trying to free him. He looked around the entire room. It was huge, larger than natural, as if something broke the walls inside of it and made the room much bigger. He looked across the room toward where the ceiling was. There was a very large hole in the ceiling. On the other side in the room above, or next to it, sideways building, was what looked like a snake, a very large snake. His eyes widened. It then vanished.

Natasha looked back up at him and saw his expression. She winced and looked through the hole that he was looking through. "What did you see?"

"I don't know..." Said Sheamus. He looked back at Natasha with concern. "But it was a Digimon. I'm certain."

**xXxXxXx**

The leader Gururumon stared at WarGreymon and snarled. One of his own was just destroyed "Boys! Go all out!" This Gururumon was face to face with MetalGarurumon, who was not in a good mood to say the least.

"Does it hurt?" MetalGarurumon said. "Does it hurt to see one of your own kind taken from you right before your very eyes, and not be able to do anything about it?" Gururumon snarled at him, but MetalGarurumon was unphased and kept going. "That's how the humans feel every day. Knowing that their own people are being killed and not being able to help."

"He was a good Digimon!" Gururumon barked, leaping toward MetalGarurumon. He side stepped Gururumon and kicked him with his hind legs.

He then turned around and approached the downed Gururumon. He placed his front left paw on Gururumon's chest and applied pressure, causing Gururumon to cough. "You mean a good murderer?" Gururumon struggled and eventually freed himself from MetalGarurumon. He stood up and stepped back.

Angewomon and Birdramon flew over MetalGarurumon. "Hey! We're going after the guys! They shoudn't be in there alone!" Angewomon shouted. MetalGarurumon nodded. The two then flew off toward the smoke cloud that the DigiDestined had entered.

MetalGarurumon took another step toward Gururumon, and Gururumon continued to back up. His space was cut off as he backed into Ankylomon. MetalGarurumon grinned now that Gururumon was cornered. "Hello down there." Ankylomon said with a chuckle, "Now your stuck. Where will you go?"

Aquilamon landed beside the three and looked into Gururumon's eyes. "You're scared." He said.

"Me?" He chuckled. "In your dreams you over sized pigeon, Chaos Blaster!" He blasted Aquilamon and hit him directly in the eyes, blinding him temporarily, allowing two more Gururumon to attack him. Ankylomon went to smash his paw on top of Gururumon, but Gururumon quickly avoided it, letting Ankylomon get his paw trapped in the black top.

"Chaos Blaster!" He shouted, striking Ankylomon as well and knocking him down. Gururumon laughed and stared MetalGarurumon in the face again. "You're all just being used by those pathetic humans, those fucking slave drivers!"

MetalGarurumon grew frustrated and attacked. "Metal Wolf Snout!" He fired four beams from his snout, striking Gururumon, burning holes through his fur and skin and wounding him greatly. He fell to his side and began to cough. MetalGarurumon approached him and stared down at him. "Mind your tongue boy!" He shouted. "The humans are not like that at all. You just have no idea what friendship is. Your what the humans call a wild dog, a vicious animal with no remorse."

"Watch yourself!" Shouted Seraphimon. MetalGarurumon looked behind him to see a Gururumon flying toward him, and quickly ducked. The Gururumon landed behind the leader, who was laid out on the ground.

"Incoming!" Shouted ExVeemon. Another Gururumon landed on the ground. This one right next to the leader. Then two more thrown by Stingmon, landing on top of the two on the ground.

"I've had enough of you!" Aquilamon yelled, "Blast Rings!" He fired purple rings of energy taking both of the Gururumon that were mauling him off and landing them on top of the others. Two more Gururumon appeared and were getting ready to blast MetalGarurumon, but Ankylomon squng his tail at them and hit them hard, throwing them into the pile up as well, knocking them out.

MetalGarurumon scanned the pile of Gururumon, and ExVeemon landed next to him. He chuckled and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Can we say dog pile?"

**xXxXxXx**

Sora, Kari, Ken, Cody and Yolei were climbing over a, overturned truck. There was no way around it, one way was a gap in the road leading into the sewers, and in the other direction, trailers, fires and so on. Ken helped Yolei down off of the truck, then helped Kari down. Sora followed, and then Cody. Tai, Matt, Davis and TK were already over it and closest to their destination.

"That's terrible." Said Davis. There were flames shooting out of most of the building, making the chances of survival nearly impossible. Yet the screams led to that building. "Listen." He said, "The screaming stopped, do you think..."

"I hope not." Said Tai. "We still need to check. Anything is possible."

The others finally caught up to them. Matt looked the building over. This area was less smoky than most of the way to the building, but still smoky enough to compromise vision. "Let's just hope there's no Digimon here."

As soon as Matt said that, the ground exploded in front of them, creating a hole between them and the building. A hissing noise then came from the hole, followed by an evil laugh. "You'll not be saving anyone today, DigiDestined!"

"You just had to open your big mouth right Matt?" Said Tai, who was now covered in dust and ashes. A big purple shell like shape appeared in the hole, then began to rise. Underneath it was a head, resembling a snake. It was white and had red eyes. A small horn protruded from in between it's eyes.

It was indeed a snake, and a very large one. It's underside from the neck down was purple, the rest of it being white. It's four fangs were red, and it had a long tongue. It grinned devilishly at the DigiDestined. "Good evening DigiDestined." Said the snake like Digimon, "I'm Sandiramon."

"Snakes, great." Complained Davis. "I hate snakes."

"Sandiramon." Said Tai. "Are you responsible for this?"

"But of course." Replied Sandiramon with a chuckle. "Where are your DigiPets, afraid to fight the big boys?"

"They're dealing with something right now." Snapped Yolei.

"Ha! Gururumon? How pathetic!" Sandiramon slithered all the way out of the hole, revealing himself to be about two and a half stories tall. "If they have their hands full with them, I feel bad for you. Your chances of survival are slim as it is!" He chuckled and inhaled deeply. "Ah, the smells of war. Few more months and this planet will crumble before us!"

"So. You're behind this huh?" Matt snickered. "This senseless war is all your doing?"

"Not all mine, no." Sandiramon said with a grin, "Even I don't know who is really behind all of this chaos. All I know is that I have a job, and my job is to kill you and your pathetic Digimon. I guess I'll have to start with you!" He opened his mouth and began to form a greenish colored ball of energy. As he did this, fire balls rained down and caused minor explosions around him.

Sora turned around and saw that Birdramon had arrived. "Alright, Birdramon!" Matt turned around as well. She was flying above the DigiDestined. Angewomon appeared over top of her and flew closer to Sandiramon.

"Angewomon!" Exclaimed Kari. Angewomon smiled at her, then turned her focus to the large Sandiramon.

"Well well well, look who showed up." Sandiramon smiled as he watched the two Digimon approach. "Delicate females. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't worry about that, we're not delicate." Said Angewomon, taking aim at Sandiramon with her Celestial Arrow. She shot the arrow at Sandiramon, who simply moved his tail in front of the arrow, destroying it on contact. "What?" Angewomon said in shock.

"Really now?" Sandiramon laughed, "Your little arrow was, which means you probably are as well."

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon sent the multiple projectiles flying at Sandiramon, all striking him, but still leaving no damage. "No way!"

"Yes way." Sandiramon grinned.

"What in the world are you?" Barked Tai. "Those attacks should have done at least a little bit of damage!"

Ken had his D-3 in hand and aimed at Sandiramon. Izzy had upgraded all of the Digivices, even the original ones, so that they analyzed the Digimon on their own. This way, Izzy didn't have to be there to analyze the Digimon for the team. The display showed an image of Sandiramon with his name and bio underneath it. "Sandiramon, Ultimate level virus type Digimon."

"Very clever." Sandiramon chuckled. "I am much stronger than your average Ultimate level digimon. Your two Digimon have no chance."

"Well then," Said a confident Sora, "I guess they'll just have to Digivolve." Sora looked over at Kari and nodded. Kari nodded back. The two then held out their Digivices. "Guys, you know what to do!" Birdramon and Angewomon nodded.

Sandiramon continued to grin. "This could be interesting."

Angewomon and Birdramon began to glow, then the glow grew larger and formed into a ball around them. "Birdramon Digivolve To..." The ball of light grew even more, then began to crack as it if were glass. "Garudamon!" The ball of light shattered into pieces and Garudamon unfolder her wings, streching out and staring at Sandiramon.

"Angewomon Digivolve To..." Her ball of light reformed into the shape of an angel, slightly larger than Angewomon, then her glow began to crack. "Ophanimon!" The light shattered and revealed Ophanimon also to be staring at Sandiramon.

"Well now, isn't this interesting..." Sandiramon said. His grin changed to a focused battle stare. "Let's do this then." He opened his mouth and formed a greenish colored ball of energy. He shot it at Garudamon, who deflected it with her arm. This provided a good distraction as Sandiramon quickly slithered up to Garudamon, whipping her with his tail and knocking her to the ground.

Ophanimon placed her hand out in front of her and formed ten crystals in the shape of a sefirot. She aimed right at Sandiramon's head. "Let's see how you like this, Sefirto Crystal!" She fired the crystals at Sandiramon which connected and exploded on contact. Ophanimon turned to the DigiDestined, "Now's your chance, find a way in there and rescue those civilians!"

"Alright, guys come on!" Tai commanded, running up the side of the street to avoid the hole that Sandiramon made. While Ophanimon and Garudamon were battling Sandiramon, the DigiDestined finally made it to the building, but they had no way of getting in.

They all stopped and scanned the building. There no way in from where they were, it was too dangerous to try to climb through a window because all of the widows on this side of the structure had smoke coming out of them. "Well." Said Matt, "What now?"

**xXxXxXx**

"These people..." Natasha said softly. The room was a disaster, filing cabinets, desks, anything in the room was destroyed and spread out. The floor was one wall, the ceiling was another, and two other walls acted as the ceiling and the floor. People were either tied up, in critical condition, or dead, and spread out all over the room.

"Quickly," Sheamus said, "We have to get these guys out of here." He set down the case that was on his back and opened it, revealing the RPG-7. He stared at the weapon for a few seconds before taking his knife out. He turned to one of the tied up civilians and cut the rope around his wrists, then the rope around his ankles. There was duct tape over his mouth as well. Sheamus placed his hand on the end of the tape. "I'll be quick." He said, ripping the tape off of his mouth.

The civilian grunted in pain for a second, but was overall okay. "Thank you young man." He said.

"What happened here?" Sheamus asked him. Natasha was going around untying people.

"Digimon." The man said, then began to breathe heavily. He continued, "They just came out of no where. They managed to knock down the entire building, I'm lucky to be alive, anyone who survived is lucky to be alive." He coughed as he slowly stood up. He was shaking and stumbling as he tried to stand upright. "Not many of us survived, at least twenty did, but I don't think anyone else made it." He took a step forward and lost his balance, falling forward.

Sheamus caught him and swung his arm up over his own shoulder. "Let me help you, we're taking the survivors somewhere safe. Don't worry."

"Sheamus!" Natasha yelled. Sheamus turned his attention to her. She was staring into the large hole that stretched through the building. "There's something in there."

"Can you hold tight for a minute?" He asked the man he was supporting. The man nodded and Sheamus gently helped him back down. Sheamus then looked back into the cave like hole. There was a pair of eyes glowing red in the dark. Sheamus picked up the RPG-7 and approached the ceiling of the room, where the first breach was. It was still to dark in the hole to see what the eyes were attached to.

Then, a red ball formed right below the eyes. Sheamus stopped, then the ball fired at Sheamus. He dropped down, letting the blast fly over top of him. Once clear, the eyes turned and sped off. Sheamus was determined to find out what it was, and he chased it. The went up at least two stories, two rooms over from where the tied up civilians were. The door of the room was broken off, and Sheamus could see the hallway, and a window at the end of it. He could also see the owner of the eyes. It looked like a dog from a distance, but Sheamus was taking no chances. He aimed the RPG-7 at this dog like creature and fired the rocket.

It reached the end of the hallway and exploded. Sheamus then dropped the weapon and jumped through the door to the hallway. Since he was technically running on the wall, the was carefully maneuvering around doors and obstacles that would pose a problem to him. The smoke cleared and Sheamus reached the end of the hall. He blasted a hole in the wall, opening up to the outside. He peered out of the building. He was still only two rooms high, so he was close to the ground.

"Where'd that fucking hound go?" He snapped out of frustration. As he scanned the area, he caught sight of an Angel like woman, and a large bird creature. "Digimon." He said. He then saw that they were fighting a large snake Digimon. "That must be what I saw earlier, it's fucking huge!"

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Sheamus looked and saw the DigiDestined not too far from the building. Tai was yelling up at him. "Who are you, what are you doing up there?"

Sheamus grinned and thought to himself, _Finally, the help I need to get these people out of here._ He decided to respond to them. "There are survivors in here, follow me!" Sheamus turned around and ran back into the structure.

Tai ran toward the building, Matt and the rest of them followed. Tai grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up into the hole, then helped Matt up, then Ken and Davis. Tai and Matt ran through the hall while Davis and Ken helped the rest of them inside. Eventually, the made it to the room where all of the civilians were gathered. "Holy fucking shit." Matt said very slowly.

Sora was baffled by the scene and gripped Matt's hand. "This is just awful." She said.

Tai approached Sheamus, who was tending to and injured woman. "Hey, just who the hell are you?" Sheamus didn't reply, he was letting her drink out of his water bottle. Tai grew frustrated. "I'm talking to you, buddy."

Sheamus stood up while the woman drank and turned to face Tai. "I'm Sheamus. Sheamus O'Conner, and I'm trying to rescue these people."

"And where do you plan on taking them," Davis added.

"Your shelter of course." He said. "I've been living there for about a month. This is what I've been up to, saving any survivors I come across in my travels."

TK walked through the room, looking at all of the people. He bumped into Natasha on accident, who turned around to face him. "Hey, I remember you." She said.

"Natasha, right?" TK asked. She nodded. "So you have a way of getting these people out of here?"

"A military flatbed complete with an armored cover on the bed of the truck." She smiled. "All of these people should fit inside."

An explosion interrupted any conversation at the moment. Tai turned his head to the wall, then back to Sheamus. "Alright." He said. "But you and I have to talk after we get back. For now, lets just get these people out of here."

Sheamus nodded. "There's a back door in the other room. We'll take them out that way." He approached the room and peered into the room right next to it. "Careful. As you can tell, everything is sideways, including that door."

The team was now eleven strong with the addition of Sheamus and Natasha. One by one, they brought the survivors out of the back side of the building. They had to be careful when guiding the civilians down due to the gap between the door and the ground. It wasn't the most comfortable fit in the world, but all twenty of the survivors fit in the back of the truck.

Sheamus once again had a cigarette in his mouth and was lighting it when Tai approached him. Sheamus glanced at him as he was putting his lighter away. He brought his hand up to his face and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke into the air before looking directly at Tai. "You guys have it rough don't you? I mean, most of the people you've rescued have given up hope and are pretty much blaming you for everything."

"I've noticed." Tai huffed. "What exactly is your deal?" He crossed his arms.

Sheamus took another puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out again, then looked at Tai in question. "What do you mean?"

Tai went to speak, but Kari's voice calling for him cut him off. "Never mind. I have to go. Just make sure these people get back safely, okay?"

"Don't worry about them, we've got this under control." Sheamus grinned at Tai and patted him on the shoulder. Tai simply winced at him and turned away. Sheamus turned to the truck and looked inside. Natasha was sitting in the back with the civilians.

Tai walked passed Kari, Kari noticed his irritation. "You don't trust him do you?" Tai simply kept walking, oblivious to her words. She just watched him walk. Then out of nowhere, a loud bang rocked the area, shaking the ground and knocking over things in the streets and on the buildings. Then immediately following, Garudamon came crashing through the building. She landed hard in the middle of the street and didn't move.

"Oh my god, Garudamon!" Sora yelled as she ran toward her partner. She approached her and knelt down next to her. "Garudamon, are you okay?" Garudamon didn't reply. She was unconscious and smoking from the chest. "Garudamon, wake up!"

A loud yell was heard and everyone's attention was directed to the now severed building. Sandiramon was slithering through the hole and had Ophanimon trapped with his tail. She was scratched, bruised and beaten. Sandiramon halted and chuckled. "It seems as though I have won this battle."

Kari was in shock as well as the rest of the team. An Ultimate class Digimon defeated another Ultimate and a Mega without a scratch. "Ophanimon..." She whimpered.

"I'm not going to kill them." Sandiramon said, whipping Ophanimon into the nearest wall. "I have more important things to do, but rest assure. You're not safe, not in the least bit!" Sandiramon turned away and began to slither in the other direction.

"Hey!" Tai shouted. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Sandiramon blasted a hole in the ground and slithered into it. He was gone, leaving the DigiDestined to wonder.

"Well." Sheamus said. "We can drive that way now. It'll be an easier way back."

"Let's hope." Cody said, "Our Digimon may still be fighting on the other side, it could be dangerous."

"Well if they need us, we'll be right there." Yolei added.

Sora was walking back over to the group with Biyomon in her arms. She was still unconscious, gasping for breath and coughing. "Tai, we need to go. She needs help."

Tai nodded. Matt approached her and checked on Biyomon in her arms. "She's lucky to be alive." Matt said, patting her on the head. "It'll be okay." He glanced at Sora and smiled, causing her to smile automatically.

Kari noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Gatomon limping. She gasped and rushed over to her. She picked her up and relieved her of the pain of walking. "My legs, Kari..."

"It's okay, we'll get you back as soon as we can." Kari assured her.

"Sandiramon," Gatomon sighed, "He's different, very different." Kari just nodded, then looked at Tai.

Tai nodded back at her and turned to Sheamus. "Alright, let's get out of here."

**xXxXxXx**

Izzy entered his lab, yawning and stretching as he approached his desk. His hair was ruffled up and he was a little sweaty, but it was cool in the lab. Along with his ruffled up appearance was a grin. A grin Izzy had never made before. He looked like he was stoned, but he didn't do drugs or anything. He reached his chair and plopped down in it. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow." He said to himself, rocking his chair back and forth. "That... was incredible."

Distracted, lost in thought and memory, Izzy had no care in the world. All of their problems didn't matter to him at this point, all he could do is day dream about her, about Mimi. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but it did, and that's that.

He shook his head and yawned again, he was exhausted. Blame him? Izzy finally decided to look at his computer. His inbox indicated that he had an email. Only one though. He clicked it and opened his email. When he read who it was from, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "This could be good."

**xXxXxXx**

The Gururumon pack were up and spread out behind their leader. Each of them were wounded, making it difficult to stand upright. However, the leader was still fired up and ready o fight, while the rest of his pack was not as excited as he.

MetalGarurumon saw this in Gururumon's eyes and chuckled. "You really want to keep fighting us?" Gururumon simply growled.

"Trust me," ExVeemon said, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Barked Gururumon. "We're still ready to fight!" His pack did not show any signs of agreement. They seemed more apt to retreat than to help their leader.

"Seems to me like your team isn't so happy about it." Ankylomon added. "You should just go back where you came from."

Gururumon turned to his pack. "Come on you slackers! Let's destroy them! They killed one of our own!"

"Gururumon!" A voice shouted from above. Every member of the pack froze, the leader especially. Gururumon looked up, along with the rest of his pack, and the heroes.

"Boss! I was just..." Gururumon was cut off by another yell.

"Queit! All you've managed to do is get one of your pack members killed." The source of the voice was coming from a building only three stories high. Once it was clear who the voice was coming from, everyone one of the heroes was left in shock, especially MetalGarurumon.

"But boss..."

"But nothing you limey fuck!" The owner of the voice jumped down and landed on all fours. He had landed right next to the lead Gururumon. "You should know by now that war isn't pretty. You're pathetic."

Aquiliamon was standing right next to MetalGarurumon. "Hey," He whispered, "He looks..."

"Just like me..." MetalGarurumon finished. "BlackMetalGarurumon."

"BlackMetaGarurumon sir, we took out an entire building, and many people inside of it." Gururumon said in an attempt to gain his bosses praise. BlackMetalGarurumon had other plans.

"I never gave you the authority to attack anyone Gururumon." BlackMetalGarurumon growled at the pack. "MetalGarurumon is right, you're nothing but a pack of wild dogs. Now leave. Or I'll be the one to choose the next one of you to die." The Gururumon pack immediately ran off in the other direction, leaving BlackMetalGarurumon to face the heroes on his own. He turned around and scanned each of them. Stingmon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, MetalGarurumon, and WarGreymon, who hadn't moved from the spot he had killed a Gururumon.

"BlackMetalGarurumon." Said MetalGarurumon, "Why'd you make them retreat, aren't you going to fight us?"

"Hah." BlackMetalGarurumon laughed, "I'm not interested in fighting you right now." He looked over at WarGreymon and frowned. "Is he the one that killed my soldier?"

"What if he is?" ExVeemon exclaimed.

BlackMetalGarurumon shot him a mean, violent look, then looked back to his data type counterpart. "War is never pretty. I expected one of them to go down. They're lucky I intervened."

"It was a two on one assault!" MetalGarurumon snapped. "What the hell was he supposed to do, let them tear him to shreds?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it's part of life." BlackMetalGarurumon turned around. "Those dogs have to learn patience. I never ordered them to attack those humans. They will be punished for it." He glanced back. "I'm not in this world to attack innocent humans. I'm here to fight." He began to walk away. "One more thing, MetalGarurumon, don't think that what I said means I'm on your side. I will not harm your humans, but when it comes to Digimon..." He chuckled. "Well you get the idea. Later." BlackMetalGarurumon then took off in the direction of his pack. The battle was over for now.

"How very strange." Stingmon said. He then began to glow, then D-Digivolved back into Wormmon. He was betweem ExVeemon and Ankylomon. "Okay, this is awkward..."

Immediately, the Digimon began to glow and D-Digivolve to their rookie forms. All accept for WarGreymon, who was still at peak energy level. Gabumon scratched his head and looked at his comrades. "Well. I'm glad they already left."

This is about the time that the Military Truck that Sheamus and Natasha drove pulled up. It drove out of the smoke and parked right next to the Digimon. Matt got out of the truck and approached them. "I see you've reverted." They all laughed sheepishly. "So, did you guys get rid of them?"

"Yes and no." Said Veemon.

"We'll explain on the way back." Wormmon added.

"Alright." Matt said. He looked up and noticed WarGreymon not moving. "What's up with him?"

Gabumon sighed and shook his head. "Talk to him about it." He climbed up into the back of the truck, followed by the rest of them.

Sora, Kari, Tai and TK hopped out of the truck, Tai walking closer than the rest. "WarGreymon, come on, let's go home."

WarGreymon did not answer. Kari then yelled to him. "WarGreymon, what happened, surely it isn't that bad."

WarGreymon turned around and hovered over to them, landing right in front of Tai. "Listen, you have no idea." He raised his right arm, the arm without the Dramon Destroyer on it.

"Hey," TK said, "What happened to..."

"Through a Gururumon's neck..." He said, "I had to end his suffering..."

The five in front of him nodded. "Don't worry big guy," Sora said cheerfully. "It happens, Digimon come back to life though. I'm sure he'll come back pure."

"If you had seen in his eyes... If you saw the fear and terror in his eyes before I destroyed him..." WarGreymon turned away. "I need to be alone for a while." He then took off toward the sky.

"WarGreymon! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Tai yelled, "WarGreymon!"

"Let him be Tai." Matt said. Tai just looked at him like he was nuts. "WarGreymon will be fine. He can handle himself. Now lets go, I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

Tai could only sigh. Then a loud crash from a garbage can lid was heard from the other side of the street. Tai looked, it was a civilian. Someone who was not in the building, who was on his own. "Hey! Over here!"

The man looked and saw Tai. He immediately started to freak out. "No, you... and your monsters... they're killers! Stay away from me!" The man then ran off toward the cloud of smoke that they had just exited.

"No, we're not... come back!"

"Let him go..." Sheamus said, smoking a cigarette. He was the one driving, and was getting rather impatient. "Come on, gas ain't cheap." Tai sighed again and got into the truck, followed by Kari, Matt, Sora and TK. Sheamus then pulled the shifter into drive and drove the other way, back toward the shelter.

**xXxXxXx**

The civilian man ran through the smoke, and through the street. He repeatedly tripped over objects in the road. He was frantic, afraid that he was going to be slaughtered by a Digimon. The very sight of Tai set him off. Someone who had been driven over the edge by this Digital Holocaust.

There was an alleyway right next to the fallen building, where the man turned and ran in. Ahead of him was another man, an older man in his late fifties, early sixties. He wore a long black duster coat, cowboy hat, had a white handlebar mustache and long white hair. The man stopped in front of him.

"Sir, please help me!" He said, "Digimon, DigiDestined, bad things, help!" The old man looked at him with disgust. The frantic civilian just stared at him. "Please, I don't want to die!"

The old man shook his head and closed his eyes. "My boy..." He said, "It's too late for that..."

"What?" The civilian asked.

The old man drew a gun from his side, a revolver, a Single Action Army. The end of the barrel almost touching the man's forehead. Without second thought, the old man pulled the trigger, firing the gun at point blank range. The bullet quickly went in, and blasted the civilians brains out. With the back of his head ripped apart, blood running down his body, the civilian fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Life lesson, never talk to strangers..." The man said. He put his gun away and pulled out a radio set. He clicked a button and began to speak into it. "How's everything going..."

A woman's voice came through the speaker and answered him. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent..." The old man replied. "Not much longer now..."

**To be continued...**

**Another chapter down. Still much more to come. Please leave reviews. If you have any questions, I will answer them at the begging of the following chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Digimon: Endless Chaos**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**xXxXxXx**

The team had already returned to the shelter from the battle/rescue mission. The majority of the group lead the civilians through a tunnel that led directly to the main room of the shelter. This included Joe, Gomamon, Tentomon and Palmon, as they left their posts and joined the rest of the team when they returned.

Tai stayed above however, because Sheamus and Natasha stayed above, and Tai wanted some answers out of them. The three of them were in a large garage. Inside was where the truck was parked. It was semi clean for being on ground level, everything else was a mess. The garage itself was hidden very well by the surrounding destruction. Tai stood next to the large garage door watching Shemus. He was lying half way underneath the truck. He had to make some repairs.

Natasha was sitting down at a desk with a pen and some paper. Tai was confused but again, he needed answers. "So how long have you been here Sheamus?"

Sheamus slid out from under the truck and sat up, taking a breath, then grabbing a water bottle out of a cooler right next to him. "About six months now." He opened the bottle and started to chug. The bottle was empty in seconds. "Have you noticed the number of refugees increasing?"

"Actually," Said Tai, "Yeah. I assume that's your work?"

Sheamus nodded, then stood up and cracked his back. Sheamus unbuttoned his jacket and took it off. He hung it on the driver side mirror of the truck. He had a black t-shirt on that he wore under the jacket. "I've been saving as many innocent lives as possible for about a year now. That includes Natasha." He turned around and looked at Tai. "All I had to defend myself with back then was this pistol," He pulled out is SAA revolver and moved it around to show Tai, "...and a few other guns." He put his revolver away and sighed. "I was being attacked by a Digimon. It was a tall, black Were Wolf. Nothing I did could hurt him. I was thrown against a wall by him, and knocked nearly unconscious."

Natasha made her way over next to Sheamus. "I had no idea that they were already fighting, but I found myself cornered by this thing. I had no where to go." She brushed her long hair out of her face and looked at Sheamus.

"I finally was able to move again. And when I saw that Natasha was backed into a corner, I blacked out, and when I came to, the Digimon was gone. I don't know how, but I killed that thing somehow. I didn't know Natasha back then, but we became really close. She's been by my side ever since."

"And now you live at the shelter along with the rest of us." Said Tai. Sheamus nodded. "You go out on your own and look for stranded civilians and bring them back."

"I remember when the sky opened up after that big Myotismon situation." Sheamus said. "I instantly recognized you as heroes, and since then, I've been on your side no matter what. And now, I'm honored to be able to help you guys. This situation is worse than anything the world has ever faced. I'm not going down without a fight."

Tai smiled at his statement. "Alright. Well, I'm going back down, come find me when you're done up here. I want to introduce you to the rest of the team." Tai then turned away and walked to the back of the garage, to a door that led into the shelter. He opened it and walked through, shutting it behind him.

Sheamus got back down on the ground and slid back underneath the truck. Natasha went back over to her desk to continue her work.

**xXxXxXx**

Much of the large room in the shelter looked the same. It would be hard to describe any specific part of it unless it had something to do with doors, giant screens, or laboratory entrances. Most of the walls were the same. If not for Izzy's lab being on the Northern part of the structure, no one would know up from down.

There were a few crates piled up on top of one another. One on the ground touching the wall, one right in front of it, and one on top of it, all the same in size. They were all stained a golden brown color, and they were heavy. On top of the top box sat Cassie, TK's new female companion, or girlfriend to make it more simple to understand. She wasn't the most enthusiastic person about TK's responsibilities as a DigiDestined, but she was supportive of him.

She wasn't too interested in meeting the rest of the team either, but the feeling was mutual. Davis was surprisingly against her. You would think that with TK out of the Kari picture, Davis would take a chance, but even Davis wasn't happy about TK's recent decisions. But, oddly enough, though she didn't want to get close to them and talk to them, she always had her eyes on them. TK never questioned her. Every time he was with her, it was only her that his attention was given to. Everyone else practically didn't exist. The team didn't appreciate that very much either. As the saying goes, "there's no 'I' in team."

She watched the room carefully. Among the refugees, occasional scuffles and fights would break out, but nothing to serious. As she watched, she noticed a large group entering from a large door on the other side of the room. About twenty or so people. And of course, this meant that the DigiDestined had returned as well. She of course noticed TK first. She waved. He waved back, but the distance made him look like an ant, as well as the rest of the group. The room was indeed large.

On the other side of the room, TK decided that he would go over and see her. But Matt and the others were not too thrilled with the idea.

"Where are you running off to?" Matt inquired.

"I'm gonna go see Cassie," He replied while walking away from the group.

"Hold on, let's just get them settled first," Matt said. TK continued to walk off. Matt became irritated. "Bro, are you listening?"

TK stopped and turned his head, "We don't need all of us to settle them in, you can take care of them." TK then turned away and continued off.

Matt grunted. Davis and Ken walked up next to him and both shook their heads. "That girl has him wrapped around her finger," Said Davis.

Matt quickly became frustrated. "The team comes first, this chick is getting in the way of our priorities. He would have been better off staying with Kari. At least we can trust her, we don't know the first thing about that girl. It pisses me off!" He snapped and kicked over the nearest garbage can.

Ken glanced over his shoulder. Kari was standing there with her head down. He knew that she heard Matt, and turned his head to Davis. Davis simply nodded and walked back over to Kari. Ken looked at Matt and said, "Let the guy be distracted. It's not worth fighting over. It's just a girl."

Matt began to shake. "It's a girl that's brain washing him." He snapped. "I'm gonna go set him straight." Matt then stormed off behind TK. TK didn't realize that he was being followed. Ken just shook his head and returned to the group, hoping to settle the refugees in quickly.

TK made his way across the room quickly, approaching the stacked crates that Cassie was sitting on. She greeted him with a smile. TK smiled back immediately. "Hey babe." He said as she hopped down off of the crates and met him with a kiss.

"Hi," She said. "You look tired," She rubbed her hand down his cheek and he lightly blushed.

"It's hard work saving lives." TK replied, "But someones gotta do it."

"Why can't the rest of them worry about it? You could just stay here with me baby." She said with a giggle. TK smiled but shook his head.

"I wish I could, but it's my 'duty' as a DigiDestined." TK was sarcastic about this, making Cassie smile even more.

She looked over his shoulder and saw that Matt was closing in on them. If looks could kill, Matt's expression would be enough to kill Diaboromon three times over. "Uh oh," she said, "Angry brother on the move..." TK sighed and shook his head. "Face it, he's an asshole." She said.

"He's my brother," TK replied.

"But he's an asshole." She persisted. TK shook his head again. "Come on, you know you want to admit it." She said devilishly.

TK grinned and finally gave in. "Alright, he's an asshole... But he's still my brother." TK glanced over his shoulder. Matt had stopped about twenty feet away. He then looked back at Cassie. "I'm going to go talk to him." He said, then kissed her on the lips. She smiled after the kiss, and TK turned around to go confront his brother.

As he walked away, a concerned look spread across her face. She watched as he made his way over to Matt. They began to argue, and though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew it was about her. It always was.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you anyway?" TK yelled, getting in Matt's face.

"Because she's distracting you from your duties TK!" Matt shoved him back. TK stumbled and gave Matt a look of disbelief. "This entire situation is bull shit. It's tearing us apart as a team, and it's going to tear us apart as brothers kid, so you best think before making any more irrational decisions!"

TK scowled and shoved Matt right back, Cassie grinned at the action. "What the fuck do you mean 'irrational decisions?' When was the last time I did something stupid? Name three stupid things I've done bro."

Matt instantly snapped back at him. "You broke up with Kari, you're dating that tramp," He paused for a moment, rubbed his finger underneath is nose and chuckled, "and you shoved me," Not even a second after those words left his mouth, he delivered a hard right to TK's face, dropping him like a rock. Matt turned and walked away, raising his right hand and raising his middle finger, making sure that TK got the message. Then, Matt disappeared in the sea of refugees.

TK sat up and shook his head. Cassie quickly ran over to him and dropped to her knees next to him. "Oh my god, babe, are you okay?" She panicked.

TK wiped his hand across his face and looked at it. There was blood on his hand, meaning he was bleeding from the mouth. He shook his head once more and groaned. "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"You're really going to take that from him?" She exclaimed, "He just punched you right in the face, do something about it."

TK slowly stood up as if not hearing a word she had just said. He chuckled, "Don't worry about me. We'll forget this ever happened in time, it's always the same." TK then walked away from her, in the direction that Matt had traveled. She sighed. Matt and TK fought more than ever before, and this was just another example of their constant fighting.

**xXxXxXx**

The city was quiet at the moment. There seemed to be no disturbances, attacks or situations of any kind. But in these apocalyptic times, that doesn't mean nothing is going on. Something could happen at any point in time, especially with powerful Digimon running around.

An explosion erupted in the far northern reaches of the city, and as expected, it was the result of a fight.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted, throwing his large and powerful sphere of fire at one of his opponents, a Megadramon, which was sent crashing into the concrete surface following a massive explosion. Megadramon was a very resiliant opponent, though he was at Ultimate, and WarGreymon was at Mega. But he wasn't WarGreymon's only opponent.

Megadramon was one of three Digimon that were fighting WarGreymon. They jumped him, and he felt it necessary to fight back and try to teach them a lesson. A battle already twenty minutes along, so obviously, they were very stubborn, but very strong. One of the other two Digimon was Gigadramon. This one was Megadramon's brother and partner. His body was gray and blue, and his wings were metallic, unlike Megadramon's, which were tattered and organic.

The other Digimon was an IceDevimon. Though only a Champion, very powerful, especially along side two Ultimate Digimon. "Frozen Claw!" He shouted as his arm extended and went to slash WarGreymon. WarGreymon grabbed his arm and swung him down at Megadramon, who was just gaining his wits when IceDevimon crashed into his head. They were both down, leaving WarGreymon to face Gigadramon one on one.

WarGreymon raised his fists, since his Dramon destroyers were removed in his previous battle. Gigadramon didn't move, as if he didn't have the desire to fight anymore, but WarGreymon didn't buy this. He was so fired up that it didn't matter whether he wanted to fight or not, WarGreymon was going to kick his ass either way.

WarGreymon lunged at Gigadramon. As he was about to make contact, Gigadramon vanished, causing WarGreymon to do a stumble in mid air, rolling forward, but catching himself upside down. He shot his head to the left and then to the right. Before he could look up or down, Gigadramon nailed him in the back with his Giga Hand with such force, it put him through the ground and into the sewer system. Megadramon and IceDevimon joined Gigadramon and stared down into the hole with him.

WarGreymon floated around nearly unconscious in the dirty water. While he was still awake, he was dazed and confused. Why did they jump him? What business did they have with him? Is fighting back the right thing to do? Should he kill them...

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought,_ I have to find out what the deal is. Why the fuck did they just assault me like that?_ WarGreymon was losing oxygen, but he didn't notice it yet. However, he did notice the water temperature drop exponentially. It was also changing in color, losing it's greenish tint and turning light blue. _The water..._ Then it hit him, _It's turning into ice!_ WarGreymon then realized how low on air he was, and struggled to get back to the surface, but by the time he reached it, the top was already frozen over, and slowly, he was being enclosed in a block of ice.

Above, IceDevimon was using hus Tundra Freeze attack on the water to freeze it. The beams from his eyes connected with the water, freezing it instantly. WarGreymon was trapped.

"Enough." Gigadramon said. "I'm pretty sure he's not going to escape." IceDevimon reluctantly discontinued his attack and joined Gigadramon and Megadramon as they looked down into the now frozen sewer.

Megadramon began to snarl and yell. "I want more! More battles! More killing! I want blood!"

"Shut up you blabbering idiot." Gigadramon barked, "Mum should have drowned you at birth, now keep quiet." Megadramon ducked his head in shame. After a few moments of silence, Gigadramon grinned. "I believe our work here is done."

IceDevimon and Megadramon grinned and nodded, in belief that they had won. But their victory was short lived...

"And I believe that you're 'work' has only just begun..." A dark voice said from behind.

Gigadramon's eyes slowly grew wide, as did Megadramon and IceDevimon's, and they all slowly turned to see who the owner of the voice was. When they saw who it was, they all turned pale. It was like they were seeing a ghost.

"Welcome to hell, boys..."

**xXxXxXx**

"This is awesome! Finally, a step in the right direction!" Exclaimed Izzy, obviously excited due to the email he received. Joe was in the chair at the end of the desk, his feet propped up on it and with Gomamon on his lap.

"What is it?" Joe asked while pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes.

"Finally, after all of this time, I've received an email from Gennai."

Joe nearly fell out of his seat due to the news. "No shit?"

"No shit." Izzy replied. "It's great. He sent me an application to a video network spread across the Digital World. This way, we can see what's going on there. He didn't write much though. All the email said was, 'Izzy, I'd love to chat, but there's a lot going on here. This application will give you a better idea as to what's going on here.'"

Joe dropped his feet to the floor and rested his arms on the table. "Is there a catch?"

"Yeah, actually." Izzy said with a less enthusiastic tone of voice. Joe just shrugged as if to say "figured" and sighed. Izzy continued, "First, I have to finish the installation on my computer, which could take hours, and then I have to use a password to open the application. But the problem there is, I have to figure it out on my own."

"That's insane." Joe said, "That's going to take too long."

"Relax," Said Gomamon, hopping up from Joe's lap to the table and sitting on it. "Izzy's a braniac, I'm sure it won't take him too long to figure out the password." Izzy smiled at this remark, but then the door opened up, and Davis ran into the room.

"Guys we have an issue!" He said as he stopped running, bent over and began to gasp for breath.

"What is it now?" Joe inquired, quickly standing up.

"Matt and TK, they're at it again." He said while straightening up. "TK went after him, and we can't get them off of each other. You guys gotta help!"

"Great," Joe sighed.

"Let's go," Izzy said. They all rushed back out into the main room of the shelter.

**xXxXxXx**

A circle had opened up amongst the refugees. The recently rescued refugees had just been settled in. That's when the fight broke out. TK had rejoined the group to help settle them in, and once they were finished, TK snapped and attacked Matt. There was no warning of any kind, just an elbow to the back of the head for Matt.

They were both scuffed up, Matt was cut under his right eye, TK was bleeding from the mouth. TK had Matt by the collar with one hand, and was about to punch him right in the face, but then Ken grabbed onto TK's free arm.

"Enough of this TK!" Ken shouted, "What the hell's the matter with you?" TK let go of Matt and shoved Ken back. Ken only looked at him with disgust. When TK turned back to Matt, he was met with a right hand to the jaw, knocking him back some.

Patamon quickly flew over TK and attempted to get his attention. "TK, what's gotten into you? There's no point in fighting!"

"Shut up!" TK growled. Patamon was taken aback. Matt went for another punch, but TK blocked it and returned with his own. Matt fell back down.

Among the refugees was Cassie, who was watching this fight with a concerned look on her face. She saw that Kari was across from her in the circle. A small grin escaped her. Then she looked to TK, who was now trapped by Davis and Joe.

Gabumon approached Matt and tried to talk some sense into him while he crawled around on the hard ground. "Matt, enough! I don't know what's going on, but you'll never get anywhere like this!"

"You don't understand," Matt said through the pain. There was a shovel on the ground near Matt. Davis had returned with Izzy and Joe, and the three were trying to talk some sense into TK. While they were all distracted with him, Matt grabbed onto the shovel handle.

"TK, please calm down. What's gotten into you lately?" Izzy was trying to break through to TK. Joe and Davis had him restrained by the arms. The only response was that of TK attempting to break free, but failing.

"Come on TK," Said Joe, "Relax buddy. I don't know what's gotten into you, but it needs to stop if we're going to survive as a team."

TK yelled and struggled some more. All of the refugees, fellow DigiDestined and Digimon, were scared, concerned, and confused all at the same time. Sora was standing behind Kari with her hands on Kari's shoulders. "I'm sorry all of this is happening Kari."

Kari shook her head. "He's not my responsibility anymore..." She looked up at Cassie across the circle, who had a grin on her face. "He's hers..." Sora didn't see, but a tear escaped Kari's eye. Sora could only sigh.

Matt had made it to a semi standing position, on his feet, but still bent over to the ground. TK finally broke free of Joe and Davis' grip, pushed Izzy out of the way, and went right for Matt. And then out of nowhere, TK received a shot to the face from a shovel. TK dropped to the ground and covered his face, screaming in pain. Cassie's grin disappeared.

Joe, Ken, Davis, Izzy, and their Digimon, including Patamon, rushed to TK. Izzy looked up at Matt in disbelief. Matt had the shovel in hand, but the look on his face showed that he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck!" TK shouted, face still covered. Ken patten him on the shoulder, trying to get him to look up. The groans and moans slowly ceased. Davis scratched the back of his head, not knowing if there was anything he could do. He looked to Veemon, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" A voice said. Everyone looked to one side of the circle and saw Tai. Tai scanned the circle. Refugees, DigiDestined and Digimon. He looked at the group huddled around TK. "What happened to him?" He asked. He didn't receive an answer, then he looked up at Matt and saw the shovel. Tai instantly frowned. "Alright, everyone out of here, nothing to see. Everyone go." He waved his arms around, and the refugees slowly began to walk away, opening up the space.

Tai then approached Izzy, Ken, Davis and Joe, and waved them away from TK. They all complied and Tai got down next to him. TK slowly lifted his head and looked at Tai. No bleeding other than the blood from his jaw. There was a big black and blue on his right cheek. "I don't know what got into me," TK said.

Tai nodded and stood up. "Alright, Joe and Izzy, go set up the infirmary. Everyone else, just go find something to do. I need to speak to these two guys alone." The members of the team didn't argue with Tai, they simply did what he said. Now that TK, Matt and Tai were the only three left there, Tai shot a look at Matt.

"I didn't mean to..." Matt said in a low tone.

TK got up to his feet and looked at Matt. Matt dropped the shovel, he felt he was growing weaker. TK stared at Matt, dazed, confused, not knowing what to say or do. "You feeling alright?" Tai asked.

TK nodded. "Yeah... I just... need to be alone..." TK turned around and stumbled off on his own. Multiple things were running through his mind, but no one knew what exactly. He never would flat out attack Matt unless he had a good reason. This is the first time their fights got this out of and and lasted this long.

Tai looked back over to Matt. "Tell me." He said. "What the hell is going on?"

**xXxXxXx**

TK stumbled around a little bit, rubbing the side of his face where he was hit, and trying to shake off the pain. He was headed for Izzy's lab to get checked on, and Cassie came up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. His reaction was simply to turn around and groan.

"Jesus, are you okay baby?" She asked him, her voice revealed the worry that she was feeling.

"I'm fine... just need to go get checked on..." TK shook his head and stumbled away, over to the large door. She sighed. Then she noticed Patamon flying overhead, watching. He flew down toward TK and landed on his shoulder. He cracked a small smile. "Hey buddy." He stood in front of a keyboard, and above it was the device that performed the retinal scan to release the lock on the door. He lent forward and activated the scan, instantly granted access, the door opened and he walked in. It shut behind him.

Cassie again sighed.

**xXxXxXx**

"...and that's what happened." Matt said, finishing his explanation to Tai. Tai pondered for a moment, thinking about all that had been done while he was upstairs with Sheamus and Natasha. Matt then spoke. "I don't know what the fuck his issue is."

"There was no issues between TK and Kari before they broke up either." Tai kicked a rock that was on the ground, sending it a few feet away. "I don't understand any of it. This is the worst situation we've ever faced, and we're falling apart."

Tai and Matt nodded at each other, then noticed Cassie walking away from the lab entrance. Matt grunted. "I do not like that girl at all."

"Neither do I." Tai added, "But let's not let it get to us."

"I hit my fucking brother in the face with a shovel Tai!" Matt snapped. Tai looked up at him with concern. "That girl is changing him. He was never like this before they hooked up, and now it's come down to fist fights, assaults, and of course, shovels. I do not want to lose my brother."

"Alright alright," Tai said raising his hands in front of him. Matt was becoming frantic, losing his cool, Tai didn't want him to blow his top. "We'll get through to him Matt, I'll talk to him." Matt was panting, he had ran out of breath while yelling, but caught his breath and calmed down.

They were standing close to the room that they all slept in. The door of that room opened, and Tai and Matt both looked. Mimi slowly walked out of the room. She was walking awkwardly, as if she was in pain. Her legs were spread out as she walked. Matt and Tai looked at each other and blinked, then looked back to her. "Uh," Matt started, "Mimi, are you okay?"

Mimi was startled and looked over to Matt and Tai. "Yeah," She said. "I'm just fine..." She then began to walk off, slowly, and akwardly still, but walking indeed.

The two guys looked at each other again. "You don't think..." Tai said.

"When the cat's away, the mice will play..." Matt said. The two then began to laugh. Win? I think so.

**xXxXxXx**

Gigadramon, IceDevimon and Megadramon were floating in mid air next to each other. All had extreme fear tattoed all over their faces. They were now scratched up, bruised and battered, but still living. They had found a formidable opponent, but it was as if they had never stopped fighting their first.

"Why can't we hit you?" Gigadramon growled.

Their opponent closed his eyes and chuckled.

Megadramon then began to snarl at him. IceDevimon spoke up over Megadramon's useless behavior. "You're just like him! You should in no way have this kind of power! We can not be defeated!"

He once again chuckled, then opened his eyes. "That's where you're wrong. Just we may look similar..." He paused and cracked his neck. "I am nothing like him. There are three things that separate us from each other. I am a different color than he is, I am more ruthless in battle, and I'm not even a real Digimon!" He shouted the last phrase.

Then from Gigadramon and his partners, an orange light came up from out of the sewer, ice shattering and flying up into the sky with the wind that it generated. They all turned around to look. The light was shaped like a cylinder going straight up and down. Then a shadow appeared in the center of it. The light then faded, revealing that WarGreymon had escaped IceDevimon's ice trap.

"No way!" IceDevimon shouted. "How are you still alive?"

WarGreymon didn't answer, he simply stared a hole right through IceDevimon, rage building up inside. His heart rate increased, and some of his veins began to show through his skin. Megadramon lost control and lunged at WarGreymon. "Fool!" WarGreymon shouted, opening one of his clenched fists and generating an orange sphere in it. Megadramon didn't notice this. WarGreymon let him get close to him, and once he was close enough, "Terra Force!" He raised his hand to Megadramon and blasted him. The attack consumed him and caused an explosion, rocking the city and causing some of the weakened structures in the area to fall to the ground.

The smoke cleared, and there was nothing in front of WarGreymon. Megadramon was gone. Gigadramon and IceDevimon were left speechless. WarGreymon was staring right at them. Gigadramon looked down at the ground and saw the armor plate for Megadramon's head. His body had been blasted right out from under the helmet.

"IceDevimon, grab that!" Gigadramon shouted. IceDevimon immediately followed his order and flew down to the groud as fast as possible. He picked up the armor plate, blood was dripping out from underneath it. IceDevimon flew back up to Gigadramon. Gigadramon shot a look of hate at WarGreymon. "You should have destroyed this too. I can revive him with this helmet."

WarGreymon didn't show any sign of fear or concern.

Gigadramon snarled and turned around to face the other opponent. "And you," he said, "I'm not finished with you either, BlackWarGreymon!" This statement caught WarGreymon's attention. Gigadramon and IceDevimon then vanished. It was like they were never even there.

WarGreymon was now looking at the other opponent, who in fact was BlackWarGreymon. He took a long stare before finally realizing that this wasn't an illusion. "BlackWarGreymon?"

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

**xXxXxXx**

Izzy sat at his computer, waiting for the installation of the program he received from Gennai to finish installing. Joe was over in the infirmary section of the lab checking on TK. The rest of the DigiDestined had entered the lab as well, all accept for Matt and Sora, who needed to be alone for a while, and Mimi, god knows where she is.

By now, Izzy had explained to the rest of them what he had explained to Joe earlier. Everyone was bored at the moment, Tai wondered where WarGreymon could be, while Davis, Ken, Veemon and Wormmon were passing time with the game Monopoly.

Kari was sitting in a chair that was close to the cot that TK was laid upon. Gatomon was on her lap. Joe was checking him over for injuries. She was so depressed. She wanted to be by TK's side, she still loved him dearly, but TK broke her heart, and for what? There was nothing wrong with them, and all of the sudden it was over.

Kari sighed and Gatomon perked up. "Ya know, I think you should just talk to him."

"What good would that do Gatomon?" She shook her head. "Matt tried talking to him, and they got into the worst fight I've ever seen. Even Tai never fought with Matt like that."

"You're right," Gatomon added, "But you're not Matt, you're Kari. You're not his brother, or sister, or anything like that. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll finally see through the blinds and come to his senses."

Kari sighed again. Joe had finished all the check ups on TK and she looked over to him. "No broken bones. I'm shocked, he knocked you pretty good TK."

"I know." He said, "It still hurts." TK slowly sat up and shook his head, his hair flying around because his hat wasn't on to contain it. Patamon was sleeping on it, on top of the TV in the corner of the room. This section of the lab was further away from everyone else, so it acted as it's own room. "Where is he?" TK asked.

"He's somewhere with Sora." Joe replied. He bent over his table, grabbed a pen and marked something in a book, then stood back up.

"They're probably shagging." Gomamon said with a laugh.

"Gomamon, that isn't necessary." Joe lightly pounded him in the head for his comment. "If you had seen Matt's face after he hit you with the shovel TK, you would have known that he had no idea what he was doing." Joe paused and pushed his sliding glasses back up to his eyes.

"I don't even remember attacking him." TK said. "I had gotten over the fact that he punched me already, so I don't know what got into me."

"It was vicious." Said Joe. He looked over across the room where everyone else was. "It was a mess."

Cody and Armadillomon entered the area. Cody took a seat next to Kari, Armadillomon curled up on the floor. "As if you don't sleep Armadillomon."

"Blah blah, tired." He replied.

Cody chuckled. He began to talk with Kari. "Nothing's ever easy." He said.

"Never." She said. "This whole thing sucks. I've already lost my parents... And..."

"I know," Said Cody. "It hurts a lot." He looked around a little. "This entire situation is insane. No one is safe. Yes, some cities have been hit harder than others, and I know that people still try to live normal lives, though it is not advised, but despite all of our differences, we need to look past them. That's something TK and Matt are having trouble doing. And I realize that you love TK to pieces, but right now in the heat of everything, I'd let him be until things cool of a little. But that's just me."

Kari pondered on his words for a moment. So young, yet so intelligent. "Do you think I can get him back Cody?"

Cody turned his head to Kari and smiled. "Honestly, I think you can get him back." Kari smiled for the first time in days. But this moment was interupted by Izzy's big mouth.

"Guys, everyone gather in here ASAP!" He yelled. Quickly, Joe, Kari, TK and Cody made their way back into the larger part of the lab. Izzy stood at his computer. "I've received an email from the Mexican DigiDestined. If you'll listen, Tentomon wants to read it..." Izzy lost enthusiasm in his voice as he said that, but Tentomon was already looking at the computer, and began to read the email.

"Alright guys," Said Tentomon, "And I quote 'Dear Izzy, This is the leader of the Mexican DigiDestined. I wanted to inform you that we are battling in Mexico City against GranKuwagamon's army. This is a huge step in the right direction for us since GranKuwagamon is one of the main enemies that we have to deal with as a world united. My team is composed of four chosen ones, that number includes myself. But I'm afraid that the four of us just won't be enough, no matter how strong our Digimon are. I would like to request some assistance in our quest to reclaim our nation's capital, and take a huge step in ending this madness. You do not need to send the entire team, as I do realize things in Asia are pretty rough. I believe three of you should be enough. I hope to hear from you soon, Sincerely, Rosa."

The DigiDestined were in a state of deep thought. Izzy then began to talk. "We need to decide on who is going to go and help them out. A mix of power players and speed demons. We have plenty of them here. I have to stay here no matter what, though I would love to face battle head on again."

Ken nodded his head. "Rosa is that little girl that was obsessed with me during out last trip to Mexico."

"That day wasn't fun at all." Wormmon added. Ken chuckled.

"I'll take up that offer." Ken said, "But I need Davis to go too. We'll need Imperialdramon for sure."

Davis nodded and stood up as well. "Sounds good."

"She said she only needed three, but to be safe, I want to send four." Said Izzy. He brought a pen up to his lip and thought for a moment. "I want either Matt or Tai to go."

"Well," Said Tai, "It'll have to be Matt. WarGreymon hasn't come back yet, and I don' even know where to begin looking for him." Tai sighed, his loyal partner and best friend had went off on his own, and who knows when he'd make a return.

The door of the lab opened, and Matt and Sora entered the room. Matt was obviously emotionally discouraged, still feeing the guilt of hitting TK in the face with a shovel. "Matt," Said Izzy. Matt looked up at him. "You're going to Mexico."

"Okay," Matt said, putting his hands in his pockets. "What for?"

"The Mexican DigiDestined need some help in their quest to reclaim Mexico city." Izzy walked over to the terminal in the center of the room and typed on it briefly. It brought up a ball shape with several images of Mexico City inside of it. "The map of the Digital World still doesn't work, and the gate still will not open, but this thing acts as more than just a gate. As you can see, here is Mexico City," he then pointed at the ball, at the Digimon who was in control of it, "And that is GranKuwagamon. Ken and Davis have already volunteered, Tai can't go because of a missing WarGreymon, meaning you have to go. And I still need one more to go with you."

Matt glanced over at TK. The thought that maybe if he and his brother went to Mexico, they could reconnect, crossed his mind. But a contradictory thought immediately followed, and he looked down at the floor.

"I'll go," Said Yolei, standing up off of the floor and adjusting her glasses.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked, "There's going to be a lot of Digimon above the Champion level, and Hawkmon doesn't have his own Ultimate or Mega forms."

Yolei crossed her arms. "We've handled ourselves before. We'll do it again, and who knows, maybe Hawkmon will Digivolve again."

Izzy raised his hands up in front of his body. "Alrigth alright, it's settled then. And you've got Imperialdramon, so whenever you guys are ready to go, let me know and I'll email Rosa."

They all nodded. Mexico, here they come.

Davis chuckled and lent over to Ken. He whispered, "The only reason Yolei is going is because she's jealous of this Rosa girl."

Ken wanted to laugh, but kept it inside. He then replied, "But Rosa is a young one. She's probably still a teenager. That wouldn't work well for me."

Davis began to laugh, Ken joined. It was funny. The rest of the team watched them with confusion. They hadn't a clue what they were laughing about, but whatever. It lightened the mood up, especially since Ken wasn't known for laughing very much.

TK sighed and stood up. He turned away from the rest of the team and walked toward the door. The laughter ceased, and TK exited the room. Matt simply sighed. Ken and Davis just watched as he walked back out into the refugee area.

"Well," Said Matt, "I'm ready to go already, so let's just get moving."

"Alright, I'll email Rosa." Izzy said, sitting down at his desk.

Ken, Davis, Matt, Yolei and their partners, walked down to the hangar end of the lab. This part of the room was huge, and the ceiling opened up so large Digimon could leave without any issues. "Alright guys, time to DNA Digivolve."

Veemon and Wormmon nodded. They began by Digivolving into ExVeemon and Stingmon, then DNA Digivolved into Paildramon, then Digivolved again to reach Imperialdramon. He moved his head from left to right, then looked up. "All aboard." The blended voices of ExVeemon and Stingmon rang out through the room.

Ken, Davis, Matt and Gabumon, and Yolei and Hawkmon all boarded Imperialdramon. He put up the force field to protect them. Izzy typed on his computer, entering a password that opened up the ceiling. "Good luck guys," Said Izzy.

"We've got this." Imperialdramon replied, slowly hovering off of the ground and taking to the air. He exited the ceiling and was now free to take off at full speed. He began to glow a golden color, and then sped off toward Mexico.

**xXxXxXx**

An older man was walking through the damaged, wrecked, destroyed streets of the city. The duster coat, the cowboy hat, the same old man who put a bullet through a helpless civilians brain in the previous chapter. Still nameless, and still ruthless.

"That's six today," he said to himself, reloading his revolver, then putting it back in it's holster. There were six dead bodies on the ground behind him about ten feet back, each with bullet holes in their heads. He reached down to his belt and grabbed his radio. He brought it to his face and clicked a button. "How are things on your part?"

A female voice responded. "It's only a matter of time sir, I believe some of them have left."

The man went to speak again, but then a sound sort of like a fighter jet rang out across the sky, and a golden light shot across the dark, dead, sky. He then clicked again and spoke. "Good. This means at least two of their strongest players won't be around, making your job that much easier."

"When would you like me to begin?" She asked.

"Whenever you feel the time is right, but make sure it's before they come back. Over and out." He put his radio back on his belt and chuckled. "Domination." He simply said.

From behind, a cowardly like male voice was heard. The nameless old man turned and looked. There was another person, a man, kneeling on the ground mumbling and whimpering. "You monster... you killed... my friends..." In his hand he held a lead pipe. He slowly stood up. He looked up at the old man with rage. "You mother fucker!" He shouted, lunging at the old man.

The old man snickered, and in seemingly less than a second, a bullet was put through the civilians head, spewing blood, flesh, skull fragments and brains everywhere. The body dropped at the old mans feet. He was standing sort of sideways, his arm raised, gun extended, smoke exiting the barrel of the gun. "That makes seven." He said, straightening up and raising the barrel to his face. He blew the smoke away and then placed the gun back into it's holster.

**xXxXxXx**

"You're alive?" WarGreymon inquired.

"I'm right here in front of you, aren't I?" BlackWarGreymon replied.

WarGreymon nodded at him. "But how, you sacrificed your body to seal the Highton View Terrace gate all those years ago, you died."

BlackWarGreymon closed his eyes and nodded. He inhaled deeply, then let out a long sigh. "While that may be true, all of the gates were breached at the start of this Apocalypse, including the one I sealed. As far as me being alive, I guess the gods wanted to give me a second chance."

The two stared at each other for a moment, hear a loud noise approaching, getting louder and louder. They looked up and a golden beam shot across the sky. WarGreymon recognized this in a heartbeat. "Imperialdramon."

"Ah yes," Said BlackWarGreymon, "I remember hims quite well."

"Something's up if he's out," WarGreymon turned away from BlackWarGreymon. "I must go."

"Wait." BlackWarGreymon said. WarGreymon turned back around and looked at him, "Something's bothering you my friend."

WarGreymon was silent for a moment. BlackWarGreymon had picked up on WarGreymon's stress rather quickly, but then again, they are a part of the same digi-family, naturally he would pick up on it. "Yes." WarGreymon finally said, "But I have to go."

"Talk to me," BlackWarGreymon said. "You're not leaving until you tell me the problem, maybe I can help you."

WarGreymon sighed. He knew that BlackWarGreymon had always been stubborn, and this was going to take a while. He instead changed his tactic. "How about you come with me, and I'll explain on the way."

BlackWarGreymon nodded, "Fair enough." They nodded at each other and then took off toward the shelter.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But it's finally up. More chapters to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Digimon: Endless Chaos**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**_

**xXxXxXx**

Imperialdramon flew through the dark sky at high speeds. He was still over the Pacific Ocean, he didn't want to expend a lot of energy while traveling there, so he wasn't flying at maximum speed. On his back, protected by the force field, were Davis, Ken, Matt and Yolei. Ken conversed with Yolei for most of the flight. Hawkmon was asleep, and so was Gabumon, and surprise surprise... so was Davis. Matt kept to himself. He was deep in thought, filled with anger, depression and guilt. He couldn't get the image of hitting his brother TK in the face with a shovel out of his head.

_What's he going to think of me?_ Thought Matt, _I was mad but I didn't want to do that, I wasn't thinking, god I hope he doesn't hate me. This war is taking too much of a toll on all of us._ Matt let his head drop into his hands.

Just then, Imperialdramon began to speak. "Guys, we're almost there. We're flying over Mexico right now."

Ken nodded, his pocket began to vibrate and he reached his hand in to it and grabbed his D-Terminal. "I've got an email... from Izzy."

"What's it say?" Inquired Yolei.

"It says, 'make sure not to land too close to Mexico City. They'll be able to sense you if you get too close, which will ruin any attempt at surprising them. Ten miles should be sufficient.'" Ken closed his D-Terminal. "So, ten miles on foot?"

"Nonsense." Said Imperialdramon. "What he means is that they'll detect my high power level because I'm at the mega level. But that won't apply to champion level Digimon."

"So basically, we'll just ride our champion level Digimon the rest of the way." Ken grinned, "That won't be an issue."

Davis yawned loudly, which woke both Gabumon and Hawkmon. Matt looked up and winced at him. _Davis is really fucking pathetic sometimes._

Davis sat up and stretched, then shook his head. "Are we there yet?" He groggily said.

"Almost." Said Ken, "We'll have to downgrade for the last ten miles though. They'll sense Imperialdramon's energy."

Davis crossed his arms and yawned again. "Shouldn't be an issue, just wake me when we land."

"It would make no sense for you to sleep now!" Snapped Matt, "We're almost there, I'd suggest waking up and getting focused!" Matt lost his temper a bit, and he knew it too. Everyone just looked at him. Normally, he'd love to be the center of attention, but right now was not the time. _Damn it. I gotta lighten up._

**xXxXxXx**

WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon flew above the wrecked city. They were quite some distance away from the underground shelter. Since leaving the scene of the battle, WarGreymon hadn't spoken a word, and BlackWarGreymon was getting impatient. He was very curious as to what was eating WarGreymon, and the longer he had to wait, the more pissed off he would become. He stopped. WarGreymon flew for a moment more, then realized BlackWarGreymon had halted. He too stopped, then turned around.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"You said you'd tell me what was bothering you if I agreed to come with you." Replied BlackWarGreymon. "We've been flying for ten minutes, you haven't said a word, and I don't know where you're taking me. I'm starting to get irritated, so if you want me to continue following you, you'd best start talking."

WarGreymon sighed. He knew he had no choice but to talk. The incident during the Gururumon ambush kept playing over and over again in his head. WarGreymon's head dropped down. "We were attacked by a pack of Gururumon. All of our opponents are much stronger than normal, and we don't know why..."

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes, I've noticed this too... continue..."

"I was fighting two of them, but they work so well together as a pack, it seemed like there was a lot more of them."

**Flashback:**

_"Fuck!" WarGreymon shouted, pushing himself off of the ground and knocking Gururumon off of him. "It seems like there's more than there actually is."_

_"There is strength in numbers!" Gururumon shouted as he stood up. This one was behind WarGreymon, and the other one was in front of him. "Take this, Chaos Blaster!"_

_Both Gururumon blasted WarGreymon. Dust and smoke followed a small explosion that the blasts created. WarGreymon then flew out of the smoke toward the Gururumon in front of him and caught Gururumon in the throat with his Dramon Destroyer and slammed him into a wall. His middle claw went through Gururumon's neck and into the wall._

_Gurururumon yelped and was bleeding from his throat onto WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer, and it was lodged into the wall pretty good. WarGreymon was unable to pull his arm from the wall. The Gururumon behind him was approaching fast, getting ready to blast WarGreymon again. "Dammit, get out of there!" He yelled, referring to his Destroyer._

_Out of no where, Seraphimon appeared and kicked the approaching Gururumon in the side, sending him through the glass window of a building. He then followed him in to keep him at bay while WarGreymon tried to free himself. WarGreymon had no choice but to pull his arm out of the Dramon Destroyer. He looked the pierced Gururumon in the eyes and saw fear, pain and suffering. His life was slipping away from him as he bled._

_WarGreymon sighed. "I'm sorry." He placed his now bare hand in front of Gururumon and generated an orange ball of energy. "You suffer no more, Terra Force!" He then released the attack in beam form rather than the traditional projectile version. The beam engulfed Gururumon's entire body, the Dramon Destroyer, and the wall he was pinned to._

_All of the fighting stopped, and everyone looked at WarGreymon and the large cloud of smoke that was in front of him. Small particles of data were exiting the smoke and traveling into the air. They all knew what had happened. WarGreymon's temper got the best of him. He knew all eyes were on him as well. The DigiDestined were not around though, so they had no idea what had happened. __**I never meant for you to die...**_

**Flashback End:**

WarGreymon felt anger welt up inside. "I lost my temper, I put the damn destroyer through his throat! I had to kill him. I didn't want him to suffer, but I didn't want to kill him."

BlackWarGreymon nodded once again and inhaled. "WarGreymon, friend, there are things that you need to understand. This is war, it's not meant to be pretty. You can't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement on the battlefield." WarGreymon looked up and locked eyes with his virus type counterpart. "It's kill or be killed in this world, and your duties as heroes sometimes requires doing things you don't necessarily want to do. But you did what you had to do, you're still alive, and so are your friends."

WarGreymon nodded. "I do understand that. But it didn't have to end the way it did. I've never seen such fear, such terror in any living creature's eyes. It... scared me."

"As expected," Said BlackWarGreymon, "But like I said, it's kill, or be killed. And like it or not, you're a key element to ending this war. You need to stay alive." BlackWarGreymon cracked his neck.

"I know that." Replied WarGreymon. "If I die, I won't have enough time to be reborn and raised back to mega. It'll take far too long, and by then, the world will be completely gone." BlackWarGreymon sighed and shook his head. WarGreymon watched puzzled. "What?"

BlackWarGreymon spoke. "WarGreymon, if you die, you won't come back." WarGreymon's eyes shot wide. "There will be no rebirth, no training, nothing. Not even one Digimon that's died during this war has come back to life. If you die..." BlackWarGreymon paused for a moment and shook his head. "Then that's it. You're dead once and for all..."

WarGreymon hovered there in silence. He was baffled at the news. How could it be possible? Digimon always came back after death, so why not now? He turned around. "We'd better get moving, we can't waste any time. The clock's always ticking..." BlackWarGreymon nodded and the two continued back toward the shelter.

**xXxXxXx**

TK slowly walked through the shelter, the underground tunnels and subway systems that made up the safe haven the DigiDestined and countless refugees now called "home." Patamon hadn't followed him out of the lab, he was still in a deep sleep on TK's hat. At this point he was extremely confused. Not being able to recall the fight with his brother Matt was really bothering him. He had no recollection whatsoever. The only thing he could remember was the pain of the strike he took from the shovel that Matt used on him. His face still hurt, but not as much as his brain for being stuck on this thought, and his heart, for knowing he assaulted his brother, but not even remembering it, or even the fact that he didn't know what could have drove him to do so. He was over the fact that Matt has already hit him in the face, so what drove him to act in such an uncharacteristic manner?

_What the hell?_ He thought to himself. _This war is driving us all insane. I would NEVER assault ANYONE unless I was trying to protect someone I care about. What in god's name.._ His thought process was broken as he literally walked right into his girlfriend, Cassie. He locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty and all of his thoughts and attention were once again locked on her. "Hey babe." He said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, TK." She said in surprise. She quickly embraced TK and buried her head into his chest. "Baby are you okay? Anything broken, bruised, anything?"

TK shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "No, my face is sore but other than that, I'm okay."

Cassie let go and looked him in the eyes. With a grin she spoke. "Well that's good. I'm glad you're okay." TK nodded and went to speak, but before he could, he could hear Tai's voice calling his name from across the room. They both looked as he approached with his hands deep in his pants pockets and a blank look across his face. TK groaned and Cassie simply sighed.

Tai finally approached the couple and looked at TK. "You okay dude?" He asked.

"I suppose." Replied TK with a nod.

"That was one hell of a fight." Tai said, "Even Matt and I never got into it that badly."

"Yeah well," TK huffed, "It would help if I could even remember what fucking happened."

"He hit you first TK." Cassie interrupted. "I don't blame you."

TK sighed and shook his head. He had a headache that was only worsening by the minute. He looked down to Cassie. "I was already over that." He said, "I don't remember the fight, hell, I don't even remember what drove me to attack in the first place." TK looked back to Tai. Cassie let a dirty look escape her, which Tai caught. Tai's eyelids lowered in irritation and suspicion.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tai. "Matt feels awful about it. He's just praying that you don't hate him."

TK's eyes suddenly shot open and locked them with Tai's. "I don't hate him. Brothers fight, plain and simple. I love him to death... He can just be an asshole at times." Tai chuckled. Cassie frowned and turned her head.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Sheamus again." Said Tai. "I just hope WarGreymon comes back soon. I'll be back in a bit." TK nodded and Tai began to walk toward the corridor, which led to a staircase leading up to Sheamus' secret garage.

TK looked down at Cassie and noticed the aggravation across her face. "Cassie?" He said with confusion.

"What?" She said in surprise, her facial expression quickly changing. "Sorry, I was just thinking..." She paused. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." TK nodded at her as she ran off toward the restrooms.

He simply scratched the back of his head and made his way to the closest wall so he could sit for a while, alone.

**xXxXxXx**

The four DigiDestined that were sent to Mexico were within a mile of the Mexico City border. Davis was in front, riding on Raidramon's back. Matt was riding Garurumon right next to Davis and Raidramon. Ken and Yolei were on the backs on their respectable Digimon, Stingmon and Aquilamon.

"Almost there!" Said an enthusiastic Davis. "I can see the wall!"

"And the destruction beyond it..." Said Ken in a low, dark manner.

The team stopped about twenty yards away from the wall surrounding the city. The humans dismounted their Digimon so that they could slowly approach the wall, and the bushes just in front of it. Their Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"They should be around here somewhere." Whispered Matt. Gabumon slowly trailed behind him, sniffing and searching for any signs of the Mexican DigiDestined.

"Maybe they're playing hide and go seek." Said Veemon.

"Maybe you should play hide and go fuck yourself." Replied Davis with an irritated tone.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Would you both just shut it please?" Snapped Yolei. "You two are the only ones who haven't grown up at all." Her frustration was growing.

They reached the wall after trekking through the bushes and began to walk along side of it. It was dark, the smoke was nauseating. Yolei looked up at the sky. It was dark, almost pitch black accept for one small break in the clouds. "Oh my god. Hey guys, look up there." The rest of the team looked up. There was in fact a break in the dark clouds that covered most of the planet.

"Oh my..." Said Ken in awe, "I haven't seen the stars in a long time."

"It's nice isn't it?" Said Yolei, who was quite literally starstruck. The sound of an explosion within the city startled the group, taking them out of their temporary daze.

Gabumon ran ahead of the group. "Hey, wait up!" Said Matt chasing after him. The rest followed. He must have been on to something. After about two minutes of running, Gabumon finally stopped, and his comrades caught up to him.

"There's a breach in the wall." Said Gabumon. He was right. There was debris from the wall spread all over the ground. A seven foot wide section of the wall was destroyed from the ground, all the way to the top of the wall. They peered in, the sight was all but pretty. Buildings and roads were completely demolished, rubble and debris everywhere. Vehicles overturned, dead bodies lying on the ground, hanging from trees and buildings. This historical city had been brought to it's knees and made this digital apocalypse's "bitch."

"Should we go in?" Inquired Yolei who peered in from behind the three guys.

"Not unless you have a death wish." Called out a female voice with a slight Spanish accent from behind them. They turned around quickly, almost automatically entering battle stances. The voice came from a girl with brown hair tied back in a pony tail, she wore a black jacket with a pink shirt underneath, a silver necklace with a cross pendant and blue jeans. "You must be the DigiDestined sent from Japan?"

"Rosa?" Said Ken, straightening himself out. "Wow, you've grown up a lot haven't you?"

The girl blushed. "You know me?" She took a long hard stare at Ken. After a few seconds it hit her like a brick. "Wait, Ken? Is that you?"

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "In the flesh."

"Oh my god!" She ran up to him and caught him in a hug. He stumbled back but was quick to return the hug. Yolei simply watched with Hawkmon doing a "facepalm" to the best of his abilities, with his feathers. "It's been such a long time, it's good to see you again old friend." She said with a wide smile.

"Likewise." Replied Ken with a smile. Ken then stepped back and decided he'd introduce his accompanying team. "Rosa, you remember Matt, don't you? He was with me last time we were here." Matt nodded.

It had been years. Rosa reached into her memory of that day, she remembered. "Yeah, hello Matt." She said with a grin.

Matt simply waved, he was too bound up in his own thoughts and struggles that he just couldn't bring himself to speak.

"This lovely young lady is Yolei." Said Ken, waving over to her.

"Hello there." Said Yolei

"Hello." Replied Rosa.

Ken then pointed at Davis. "And that's my partner in crime, Davis."

"Nice to meet you." Said Davis with enthusiasm and a huge grin on his face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Said Rosa. Her delightful smile and cheerful attitude were quickly replaced with a serious tone. "We don't have much time. You all know why you're here." The humans and their digi-partners all nodded. "Follow me, there's a secret path underground that will lead us to our hideout within the city. Come with me." Rosa turned around and began to walk away from the wall, and the Japanese team were quick to follow.

After about ten yards, Rosa stopped and knelt down to the ground. She swept away some dirt until a metal rectangular hatch revealed itself. She grabbed the handle and lifted the hatch open. "Down this ladder, it's twenty feet down so be careful."

"No problem." Said a still enthusiastic and confident Davis. Davis went first with Veemon immediately following. Then Ken and Wormmon, Yolei and Hawkmon, then Matt and Gabumon. Rosa went last, pulling the hatch over the hole and locking it from underground.

**xXxXxXx**

In a dark and damp ally somewhere in the city, the old man walked slowly, his long duster coat waving with the wind, his white pony tail waving slightly, as half of it was tucked under his hat. No path of death trailed behind him for a change. He pulled out his radio and clicked a button, with a sigh he rose it to his face."

"It's almost time. This is the final stretch."

A female voice responded. "When shall I make my move?"

"In a short while." The man responded. "I'm still waiting on the final signal, but it will be shortly."

"Hmm... I'm worried about this..."

"Don't be, with half of their team away from home, it shouldn't take you more than say... 5 minutes to clean house." The man walked until he was on the sidewalk of a major road in the city. Four lanes wide, not a car or person in sight. Everyone was in hiding, or at the shelter. Only few were brave, or stupid enough to roam the streets at a time like this. Anyone who met with the old man was in for a surprise... Their last surprise. He looked up into the sky for a few minutes without budging. He drew his revolver in his right hand and returned to his frozen position.

"Sir?" The female said. The man did not respond, he was seemingly in a trance, fixated on the dark, cloudy sky. The seemingly endless rain of ashes stopped. The man was puzzled by this. It rarely ever stopped, and never stayed gone for long, but he had a feeling that it would not start up again.

From about twenty feet to his right was a man hiding behind an overturned dumpster with a gun. "I'm gonna get him," He whispered to himself. He trembled in fear, his brown hair a complete mess, dust and dirt covered him. He was a wreck, and a nervous one too. The old man kept his eyes on the sky, not budging. One last peek around the dumpster, a view of the man frozen in silence, gave this scared stranger a boost of confidence. Quickly he stood up and stepped out from behind the dumpster. As soon as his foot hit the ground, he dropped. Down on his back with a bullet hole through his heart, blood poured out and pooled up underneath him.

The man had his right arm extended, smoke coming out of the tip of his gun, but the rest of his body remained unchanged. He put his gun away. Then, the man raised the radio to his face. "I've got the signal." He said.

"Good." She replied.

_Yes..._ Thought the man. Up in the sky, a red light glowed and moved in a circular motion. _You're a fine partner..._

**xXxXxXx**

Izzy sat at his usual spot, behind his desk, staring endlessly into his screen, waiting for installation of Gennai's map program to finish up. Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon digivolved to their Ultimate levels and went back out on watch. Cody was keeping Kari occupied, someone to talk to, to keep her mind off of TK. Cody knew very well that Kari wasn't able to think about anything else. He figured that the best he could do was be a true and loyal friend, and he was proving it.

Joe and Sora sat across the room, in the infirmary section of the lab. They were fascinated over Izzy's trance. He just sat there staring. "I'm amazed that he hasn't gone blind yet." Said Sora.

"Or suffered severe brain damage." Joe said with a chuckle. "Look at him. It's like he's possessed." The room was pretty much silent, except for the chatter of Kari, Cody, Armadillomon and Gatomon, and Gomamons snoring.

After a few more minutes of this seemingly endless daze, Izzy moved. A ringing bell sound came from his computer, followed by a beep. "Hey guys." He finally said, "The application's finished."

Joe stood up and made his way over to Izzy's desk and took his usual spot, to the right of Izzy. "Sweet deal." He said. "Now, you said you have to figure out the password on your own right?"

"Yep." Replied Izzy. "Shouldn't be that hard, I bet it's like, the name of a past opponent, or region of the Digital World." Izzy tapped the bottom of a pen to his chin a few times. "Whatever the case may be, I'll figure it out. Trust me." Joe nodded.

"Hopefully soon." Said Cody, who was approaching the desk with Kari right behind him.

"I'd say I miss normal life." Kari said, she sighed and turned away. "But this has become normal life."

"Where there's a will," Said Joe, "There's always a way. We'll win this war." Joe stood up and placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. Kari smiled. Comfort consumed her. Being surrounded by friends always seemed to help in one way or another.

**xXxXxXx**

As he walked up the staircase to the garage, Tai was deep in his thoughts. _It's obvious that she doesn't like us. But why, after all we're doing for her and everyone else?_ He stopped for a moment and looked up. Only a few more steps until he reached the entrance. _TK, she's too suspicious..._ He continued along the last few steps and stared at the door. There was some noise from within the garage. "Here goes..." Tai then knocked.

A thud followed by a rattle was heard from inside. "Mother fuck!" Tai backed away from the door a bit. A few seconds passed, then it opened. Sheamus stood in the doorway rubbing his forehead, with an eye closed. "Sup fella?" He said.

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Nothing much, I just was hoping maybe I could introduce you to the part of the team you didn't meet." Sheamus continued to rub his forehead. "It's alright if you don't have the time..." Tai caught a glimpse of something over Sheamus' shoulder. "Dude... What is THAT?" He pointed into the garage.

"Just a project." He answered. He finally stopped rubbing his forehead and grinned. "Would you like to see it?" Tai nodded. Interest filled him. What was this machine he caught a glimpse of? Sheamus opened the door all the way and the two walked in. In the center of the garage was something that looked like a tank and a truck were fused together. On the rear, instead of wheels, it had tank treads. On the front were two wheels, with tread-like tires. The front end was just like a truck's front, accept for that the windows had transparent armor plating on it, so one could see through it, and know that they were safe from immediate attacks. The back was long, level with the top of the front of the truck, to the back, which had two huge locked doors. On top of was a long, cubed piece of equipment, at the front end of it was a circular shape.

Tai's jaw dropped as he saw this machine. He was silent for a few moments, while Sheamus stood next to him with a smirk. "What in the world..." Tai finally said. Is that the... flatbed?" He asked.

Sheamus nodded and approached the vehicle. "I needed a stronger vehicle for when we go out and try to save people." He turned around and leaned against the side of the vehicle. "So I decided to just upgrade it. It's made from things I've collected throughout my travels. See the long thing on top?" Tai nodded. "That's a gun, with multiple settings. Standard bullets, rockets, and lasers. This things made for war."

After taking a long hard look at the war vehicle, he locked eyes with Sheamus. "We sent Davis, Ken, Matt and Yolei to Mexico on an emergency call. I would have gone, but WarGreymon hasn't come back, I just hope he does, we need him."

"The killing of ones own kind is horrifying." Sheamus said, pushing away from the vehicle.

"But we've had to kill in the past. When we were kids, almost every opponent we faced was destroyed."

"Ah, but lad, this is the thing." Sheamus crossed his arms. "I'm betting that all of those past encounters ended with some sort of explosion. I bet he's never truly seen the fear and pain in an opponents eyes right before death. That's why he's out right now. He has to clear his mind." Natasha walked around from the other side of the vehicle with her hands behind her back.

"Death is not dealt with easily." She said. "I lost my son..." Tai looked down at the ground. "War hardens the soul. After a while, feeling becomes almost impossible. I always hurt because of the death of my child, but I also seek revenge. It attacked from the sky, with no discretion, just trying to level the city. Judging by the damage, it was huge. My son died in a fire, under the weight of burning beams. I couldn't get to him. Now, I want to know what it is that attacked that day, I want to see it die."

Tai reached back into his memory. That kind of attack had happened three times in this Armageddon like world, and it only happened after a red light in the sky appeared on and off in a short period of time. It just so happens that it was happening again. Tai's phone rang. He pulled the device out of his pocket and answered it. "Tai here."

"It's Izzy, get to the lab, and get here fast!"

"Alright." Tai hung up and looked at Sheamus and Natasha. "Come to the lab with me? This sounds urgent." The two nodded, and quickly, the three of them ran out of the garage, down the stairs.

Quickly, the trio ended up back in the large room, refugees seemingly flying by as the three ran through and in between them. As they approached the lab, Tai spotted TK sitting against the wall. He then turned to run over to him, out of the crowd, Sheamus and Natasha following. Tai slowed to a stop as he approached TK. He looked down, TK didn't look up. He was seemingly in a trance.

"TK?" He said, getting no response or reaction whatsoever. Tai cleared his throat, and following a deep inhale, he shouted. "TK!" TK broke from his trance, quickly standing up into a fighting position, fists clutched and ready to go. "Dude chill, it's me man."

TK shook his head and straightened himself out. "Sorry man, I'm just so on edge. I'm worried. Cassie... she's acting weird."

"Forget her for now dude!" He snapped, "We have to get to the lab, it's urgent, now let's go!" Tai then took off toward the lab again, Sheamus and Natasha followed. TK rubbed his eyes then followed after them. They ran right up to the door, and Tai again slowed to a stop right in front of the retinal scanner. He bent down to let the machine do it's work, successfully unlocking the door. The four nodded to each other and entered the large lab. Joe, Kari, Cody, Sora, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon were all sitting on the floor in a half circle around Izzy, who sat in his chair with a pen to his chin. "What's up Izzy?"

"We have a problem." Said Izzy. "You must be Sheamus and Natasha." The duo nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise fella." Said Sheamus with a grin.

"What's going on guys?" Called a female voice from the door.

Tai turned around and smirked. "Well well well. Hi Mimi." Tai said with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Where have you been?"

"Wandering around." She replied. Tai turned around and locked eyes with Izzy, whose face light up a bright red for a few moments. Mimi's face also lit up; Tai knew about their encounter while they were out saving lives and fighting the Gururumon, and Mimi was now aware of it.

"Well, what's the emergency." TK said. Patamon flew at him from out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He whispered with annoyance.

"Patamon, relax, I was just resting."

"And you didn't tell me?" Patamon yelled.

"Easy!" Tai demanded. "Just shut up! Izzy, please, what's the situation."

"Thank you Tai." Said Izzy. He turned to his keyboard and typed a few things. It activated the holographic screen in the center of the circular device on the floor. "Take a look..." The ceiling door opened up. Everyone quickly stood up in caution. "What the?"

Two figures dropped into the loading dock part of the lab. Everyone was nervous, but ready to fight if necessary. Then a voice called out from out of sight. "Why so nervous." Tai perked up from the familiarity of the voice. "Everyone knows that these doors can't be opened by outsiders." Then the a figure appeared, the shape was uncanny.

"WarGreymon!" Shouted Tai in excitement. Then from behind it, a twin figure stepped out and next to the first. "What the? Two WarGreymons?" Tai then turned to Izzy, who was frozen. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Izzy?"

"Could it be?" Izzy said in a near whisper.

"You guessed right." Said the second figure. The two then became completely visible. WarGreymon on the left, and BlackWarGreymon on the right. "I'm back, and better than ever."

"I... can't... believe it..." Mimi said in fear.

"I thought you sealed off the Highton View Terrace gate." Added Sora.

The two stopped. BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Yes, I did. And somehow, I exist again. Every gate was breached at the start of this apocalypse, including the one I sealed permanently. As I said to WarGreymon, the gods must have given me a second chance."

"We fought Megadramon, Gigadramon, and IceDevimon," Said WarGreymon. "I ended up destroying most of Megadramon, but somehow, his helmet escaped the blast. I have a feeling that they'll be back."

Izzy hit a key on the keyboard, bringing up the radar and a camera view of the sky. "That red glow in the sky is back, and still, the radar isn't picking it up. This is a real cause for concern." Izzy paused and turned away from the screen. "I have a seriously bad feeling about this..."

"That glow..." Said Natasha with a gasp. Kari turned her head to her with interest. "That glow happens before a large scale attack... On and off over a period of a few days."

"None of the attacks have phased the shelter." Said TK.

"That's probably because none of them were close enough to affect the shelter." Said Joe, "But this one's really close, practically above us, and if it happens in the right place, it might cause problems for the shelter, maybe even damage it. We might be deep underground, but if it's strong enough, it'll affect us."

The room went silent. Sheamus looked at the holographic radar and picture. Then, something clicked in his mind, like a light switch turned on. He turned his back to the rest of the group. Natasha looked at him. "What are you..."

"We have to go." He said with little to no emotion. "We have work to do." Sheamus then approached the door. It opened automatically and he exited into the sea of humanity. Natasha nodded and quickly followed after him. After her exit, the door closed.

The DigiDestined all looked at each other, at the Digimon, and the screen. WarGreymon and his virus counterpart scanned the group. "I want to aid you in this struggle. This is not the world I remember, and in complete honesty, it reminds me too much of my past. My path of destruction to destroy the destiny stones, to destroy everything in my path. It reminds me of my original purpose." BlackWarGreymon paused. The group listened with intent. "This world, under this apocalypse, reminds me too much of myself, and that's what's brought me here. I want to see it end. Whether or not I return to the grave does not matter to me. Whether I continue to live, or proceed to die. This world needs to go back to normal, no matter the costs."

"It's kill..." Said WarGreymon, "...or be killed. In this day and age, if any of us Digimon die, it'll be the same result as when a human dies. We will NOT return." This statement left the group in shock. "Something is keeping us from being reborn, something is completely wrong with this war. This isn't just Digimon going mad and killing for no reason..."

"It's organized..." Izzy said. Everyone looked to him in disbelief. He then sat down at his desk and started typing fast. "We need to get into the Digital World somehow, it's the only way to figure out what's going on."

"You're gonna try to figure out the password to the video network app?" Said Gomamon.

"I bet it's more than just a video network." Said Izzy. "That email wasn't complete, Gennai wrote it in a hurry, there's got to be more to it than that!" He typed vigorously, typing in everything he could think of to be a password. Nothing worked yet, but he was far from done. "Guys, leave me to do this, everyone accept for Joe, go. We need to do this in peace."

Everyone nodded without hesitation and took off toward the door. Mimi stayed a moment longer than everyone else. She cleared her throat and touched Izzy's shoulder. "Izzy?" She said.

"Yes?" He turned around with a bright red blush on his face.

She lent down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, which he returned with no hesitation. After they parted, she whispered. "I love you, Izzy..."

Izzy smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Mimi." She smiled, then turned and exited behind the rest of them. Izzy locked eyes with Joe. "Are you ready?"

Joe nodded. "Let's get it started."

**xXxXxXx**

Dim, damp, and dusty was the underground tunnel. As Davis, Matt, Ken, Yolei, and their Digipartners followed Rosa through the tunnel, explosions could be heard from above. "Sounds just as bad as home huh Davis?" Said Veemon.

"You got that right." Replied Davis.

"It's like this everywhere." Said Rosa. "Driven from home I was. There's only four of us Mexican DigiDestined including myself. We do have some very powerful Digimon, but it just isn't enough. Every time we clear a section of the city, we're attacked, and driven out of the area. Within a day, the area is again crawling with enemies."

"Sounds like our situation in Japan." Said Ken as he walked with Wormmon on his shoulder. "It's chaotic with no end in sight. It's truly horrifying."

"Even with us all combined, we can't gain any ground." Added Yolei.

"So right now, Izzy's installing some programs into the system that will hopefully help us figure out why Digimon just keep appearing." Said Matt with a hand up to his chin.

"Aren't all of the gates closed?" Inquired Rosa.

"Yes." Said Ken, "Or at least, they should be. It makes no sense for more and more Digimon to just appear in the real world. It just doesn't add up. Hopefully the programs work."

The team approached a circular door, about 7 feet tall with a circular handle on it. Watertight. Rosa stepped up to the door and began to turn the handle until the lock released. Then, she slowly pulled the door open. "After you." She said. The others entered first, then Rosa, shutting the door behind her and latching it.

The underground shelter wasn't too big. There was a coffee table surrounded by a couch, a love seat, and a recliner. A television in front of the set up, a few lamps and fans and a generator to run it all. Something was wrong though. It was too quiet. "Help has arrived." Said Rosa. No response. "What in the world?" Rosa began to search the hideout for people or Digimon. She searched for about five minutes, it was too small to search for any longer and find anything. "What's going on?" She then heard a moan coming from a pile of rockes near the far wall to the left of the entrance. "Gotsumon!" She gasped as she ran over to the pile of rubble.

Davis and Matt quickly chased after her and helped her dig out her Digi partner. "Oh my god." Said Davis.

"Gotsumon!" Exclaimed Rosa, "What happened buddy, what happened?"

Gotsumon, battered, cracked, and bruised, coughed up some blood. "The others..." He said, "Went out to start fighting off the army, knowing that help was on the way. They figured, we'd catch up. But after they took off..." He coughed again, Rosa cradled him in her arms, "Three shadow things came from out of nowhere and attacked me. I tried to fight them off, but I got beat up. I don't know how they got in, but I'm hurting, and hurting bad."

"Oh Gotsumon, we'll get them." Said Rosa. Then, Yolei began to scream.

"Let fucking go of me!" She yelled, everyone turned around and witnessed her suspended in the air with a large white tail wrapped around her.

"Yolei! I'll save you!" Said Hawkmon, he attacked it but it did nothing. Then it pulled her out of the room, through the underground tunnel and both vanished.

"Yolei!" Shouted Ken. "Dammit!" He punched the watertight door, breaking his knuckles against the metal, but not feeling the pain whatsoever.

"We have to go after her." Said Matt. "Guys, let's go."

"Wait," Said Rosa. Matt turned to face her. "There are three different points where the tunnels lead, it forks off. One leads out of the city limits, where we entered, and the other two lead the other way, deep into the city. One of the entrances must have been breached. We'll have to split up."

"We'll do it." Said Ken. "We have no other alternative. Let's go." Ken quickly took off back into the tunnel.

Davis chased after him with Veemon and Wormmon right behind. "Wait up," he said, "Not without us!"

Matt and Rosa nodded to each other. "Alright," he said, "Let's go." Matt took off into the tunnel after Ken and Davis. Hawkmon and Gabumon followed. Rosa picked up Gotsumon in her arms and chased behind.

After running for a good three or four minutes, Davis and Ken stopped, Veemon and Wormmon running into Davis' back. "Guys, really? Did you have to do that?"

Veemon rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Davis, I wasn't expecting you to stop so short."

Soon, Matt, Gabumon, Hawkmon and Rosa with Gotsumon, caught up. "Here it is." Said Rosa. "The fork." As Rosa said, three tunnels branching off in different directions. The tunnel leading outside of the city went left. The one in the middle went straight, and the last one went right.

"Great..." Matt sighed. "We'll have to split up."

"Hold up a second Matt." Gabumon interjected. He began to sniff the air. The four humans watched inventively. Gabumon stopped sniffing.

"Well?"

"I sniffed out Yolei's scent." Gabumon walked to the tunnel leading to the right. "They went this way."

"You're absolutely sure?" Rosa asked, with a concerned look upon her face.

"Yes." Gabumon replied.

"Then they went straight for GranKuwagamon." She bit her lip. "We have to be quick, who knows what will happen if we don't."

"Alright then," Said Davis. "Guys, Digivolve, we'll get there a lot faster." The Digimon nodded. For a moment, the tunnels lit up like fireworks went off. Out of the light appeared Raidramon, MetalGarurumon and Stingmon. Davi and Ken mounted Raidramon, Matt, Rosa and Gotsumon mounted MetalGarurumon. Hawkmon hitched a ride on Stingmon since Aquilamon was too big for the tunnel. They took off through the right tunnel, on a quest to defeat GranKuwagamon, and to get Yolei back.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ughh, I am so BORED." Said MegaKabuterimon with a loud sigh afterward.

Lillymon hovered next to the large Digimon who stood atop one of the tall buildings around the underground shelter. "Oh stop it big guy." She said, lightly tapping him on his shell. "We have our job, and we have to do it."

"I just am getting so antsy. No battles or anything. I really need some action."

"We will." Garudamon interrupted, floating in front of the two. "We will fight again, there's just no telling of when." The three were silent for a moment. Then, the noise of an engine revving came from street level. The three looked down to the ground for a few moments, and a vehicle, which appeared to look like a tank, drove off and around a corner.

"What the?" Lillymon said with a hand to her chin.

"Must have been Sheamus..." Said Garudamon. "Looks like he's done some work on the truck... But what's he up to?..."

The three Ultimates wondered for a few moments. Things were getting stranger by the minute.

**xXxXxXx**

Tai walked and talked with WarGreymon, leading in front of the rest of the team. BlackWarGreymon stayed silent and to himself, thinking about how to assist the DigiDestined in terms of more than just battle. Sora and Mimi were talking, and of course, Sora knew Mimi, and she knew instantly that something was going on between her and Izzy and she just HAD to know how it went. Kari was in on it too, some girl time. Gatomon was riding on Armadillomon's back next to Cody. TK lagged behind. Something wasn't quite right in his head. He was still hung up over the Matt thing, and the way Cassie took off for the "bathroom" earlier had him intrigued. However, that quickly was broken, as he spotted her where he had been before.

The group continued to walk. Tai glanced back and spotted TK talking to her, again breaking away from the huffed and stopped. "What is it Tai?" Asked WarGreymon.

"K..." He said. He began to walk toward the couple.

"Sorry I vanished," He said, "We had a meeting. It was urgent."

She sighed. "It's alright baby," She said seductively. "If you're busy, I understand."

"Thank you." Said TK, for once putting his responsibilities as a DigiDestined before her.

"Ready to go TK?" Said Tai, "Gotta make sure everyone's settled and sitting tight."

"Yeah." Said TK, turning to Tai. Cassie grabbed TK's arm and he looked at her. She was making a face at him. "Oh right." He said, and lent in for a kiss. Their lips met, and the kiss lasted for a few seconds, a scene that disgusted Kari. Cassie had a smile on her face, as did TK.

"Alright you two love birds, let's move." Tai placed a hand on TK's shoulder, which he batted away. Tai was shocked. "TK, let's go."

"Buzz off..." He said with an attitude.

BlackWarGreymon watched this exchange with deep interest. Something about her bothered him immensely. WarGreymon approached him. And as if BalckWarGreymon knew what WarGreymon was about to say to him, he spoke. "I'm getting a bad vibe from her, a bad feeling, I'm not sure what it is... But I've felt this way about someone before..." WarGreymon glanced at Cassie, then looked at his counterpart. They locked eyes, and after a few moments, WarGreymon could feel it too, then they looked at her.

"TK, what the fuck's gotten into you." Tai snapped, "You were fine just a second ago." TK simply stared at Tai. It seemed as if a fight was about to break loose. Then Sora jumped in the middle of it. "Sora, what the?.."

"There will NOT be another fight, understand me?" Sora demanded. Anger filled her eyes, she knew Tai's temper was flaring up, and TK's was already there. A fight was going to happen.

"Yeah there will..." Cassie said in a low tone of voice. Sora slowly turned to her with an astonished look.

"Wh... what?" Sora said with a tremble.

"Hey, what the hell is the problem with everyone." Cody shouted. "Don't you understand that we have a crisis on hand? All you guys can do is bicker!" Cassie's facial expression seemed different than usual. She had more of a crooked smile than usual, something bothersome to the DigiDestined.

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus had parked the vehicle in an ally with a hill leading down to another street. It was well hidden, and Sheamus and Natasha were conversing on the sidewalk above the truck. Sheamus handed Natasha two identical pistols. "Take these with you." He said, "You'll need them, just try to avoid confrontations, and look for anyone you can."

"Okay." Natasha said with a nod. "You be careful too, don't die."

Sheamus grinned, "Never gonna happen." He winked at her, and turned around and ran off. Sheamus watched her run until she was out of sight.

"Alright..." He said, he looked up to the sky and watched the red light. "I don't like this at all." He turned around and walked down the street. He was nervous, something that doesn't usually happen to him while out on rescue missions, but a gut feeling told him that this wasn't going to turn up any rescues. He walked two blocks up the street, which was four lanes wide. After crossing the third street, he spotted a dead body in the middle of the sidewalk.

He approached it, got down on a knee and examined it. A bullet wound to the heart, and a pistol just out of reach of his right hand. "The wound is fresh." He said to himself. He stood up and cautiously stepped over the body. He took a few steps out into the middle of the street and drew his SAA revolver. An evil sounding laugh came from behind him and he turned quickly with his gun aimed at the source.

An old man with a duster coat and a cowboy hat. His head was down with the hat hiding his face. "Single Action Army, I like your taste in guns, Irishman."

"Are you a survivor fella?" Asked Sheamus, lowering the revolver a bit.

"Who me?" Said the old man with a chuckle. "Why yes, but not the kind you're looking for." The wind picked up, his coat waved with it, Sheamus' spikey red hair also waved slightly. The old man looked up and locked eyes with Sheamus. He drew his own revolver and aimed it at Sheamus.

"What the hell?" Sheamus snapped. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't think you understand." Said the man, "See that body over there?" Sheamus nodded. "That was my work, poor fool didn't see it coming."

"You must be responsible for the other bodies i've found around this city, all with similar bullet wounds." Sheamus started to get frustrated. "Why?"

"Why not?" Replied the old man, "We're all going to die in the end anyway, I'm simply having a bit of fun." Sheamus glanced up at the sky, the red light wasn't blinking or moving, it was in one place. "Ah, you take interest in that light up there."

"That kind of thing is usually followed by an attack from the sky, and whatever THAT thing up there is needs to be destroyed!"

"And just what do YOU think you can do about it boy?"

Sheamus chuckled. "Not me." He simply said. "But I'm working along side the DigiDestined. The man's eyes widened. "Ah, that caught your attention fella. So tell me, what's YOUR interest in that light up there?"

The man thought to himself for a few moments. _Those eyes seem familiar somehow, and so do the markings under his right eye._ "Tell me boy," The man said, "What is your name?"

Sheamus hesitated, and frowned deeply. "What the fuck does it matter, I know you're no good guy!" The man didn't respond. "The name's Sheamus."

"Hmm." The old man rubbed his chin. "Well Sheamus," he said, "I want to see just how good you are with that gun." Quickly, the old man raised his gun and pulled the trigger. His shot flew out of the barrel right at Sheamus.

Sheamus quickly raised his gun up less than a second after the old man did and fired back. The two bullets collided at an equal distance away from each man. The old man straightened himself out, still aiming at Sheamus. Sheamus did the same. They stared at each other with anger in both of their eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**My sincerest apologies for the extremely long wait for this. It's a long story as to why it took so long. A lot of planning and rearranging took place in my mind for this to become possible, and some events in my life caused a hiatus I was not prepared for. However, I am back, the story must go on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon: Endless Chaos**

**Chapter 5:**

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Note to the readers at bottom.**

**xXxXxXx**

The tunnel was long even for MetalGarurumon, Raidramon and Stingmon. It didn't help matters that the tunnel wasn't very large. According to Rosa, they were making great time and covering a lot of ground, but in order to reach GranKuwagamon, it would take a while longer. The tunnel had lights running through it along the walls, and there were some doors which led to exit and entry points above ground, but going up to ground level was suicide in Mexico City.

"Is there a reason this is taking so long?" An impatient Davis asked.

"Chill out dude, we'll get there when we get there." Matt replied.

"He's right in his impatience though." Raidramon spoke while running through the tunnel. "Yolei could be in serious trouble, if we're even one second late, things could go terribly wrong."

Ken was silent for the most part. The worriment was obvious to the others but no one said anything, they just focused on getting to their destination.

"It's not good..." Rosa said, "Whatever that thing was that kidnapped Yolei will surely share his knowledge of the tunnels to GranKuwagamon, and if that happens, I'm willing to bet anything that he'll dispatch some of his henchmen."

"Fuck." Matt groaned. "We're so constricted in this tunnel, we can't speed up at all."

"Let's just keep moving at this pace." Stingmon spoke, "In this situation it's better to keep a move on." Stingmon was right and everyone else nodded in agreement.

**xXxXxXx**

On an empty and dim street, Sheamus was at a stand off with the mysterious old man. They each had fired a shot out of their revolvers, which collided at an equal distance between the two and shot in opposite directions. The stand still lasted for a few moments, not a word was spoken between the two. Then a grin formed upon the face of the old man.

Sheamus remained cautious. The simple fact that the old man fired his gun was an indication that he was trouble, and Sheamus wasn't about to take any chances. On top of that, the old man also admitted that he had murdered the man on the sidewalk. _Just what is this fella up to?_

The the old man was very interested in the two markings under Sheamus' right eye. And his eyes, something about his eyes drew him in as well. _It's not him, the markings are the wrong color, HIS were blue. But his eyes are exactly the same... A son?_ He laughed and then spoke. "That was impressive, you're pretty good with that thing." He spun his revolver on his finger a few times and then placed it back in its holster. "And you have a mighty fine taste in guns."

Sheamus put his gun away as well and nodded. "What's your name?"

The old man chuckled and patted his hands against his coat. "My name isn't of importance young man." Sheamus scowled and cracked his neck. "But, being that you've managed to impress me with your skill, I might as well share it with you." Sheamus ran a hand through his spikey red hair. "Russel Marston."

Sheamus grinned. "Russel Marston huh?"

Russel nodded and spread his arms out to his sides, beginning a slow approach toward Sheamus. Sheamus stood there without budging. Russel stopped right in front of Sheamus and placed a hand on the young Irishman's shoulder. "I would love to have a duel with you, but I have somewhere to be." Sheamus kept his eyes on Russel, who then removed his hand and turned around. "Maybe some day you and I will meet again, and we shall see who the better man is. You've impressed me, you're only the second person to ever deflect that shot of mine with one of your own. But no one get's lucky twice." The old man then laughed a bit and began to run.

Sheamus widened his eyes and took off after him. "Hey get back here, I ain't done with ya yet!" Russel quickly turned into an ally. Sheamus reached the entrance of the ally and turned but once he looked into the ally, Russel was nowhere to be found. He had vanished. "Are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell could he have gone?"

Sheamus stood at the entrance of the ally for a few minutes, confused and left to wonder just where the fuck this old man could have vanished to. But unbeknownst to him, Russel was on top of one of the buildings looking down onto the street at him. _Why would I think that this Sheamus kid was HIS son? We can't reproduce. Something doesn't seem quite right here._

A voice came from the distance, a female. "Sheamus!" Russel watched Sheamus turn back in the direction he came from as a woman ran up next to him.

Russel sighed and turned away, buttoning up his duster coat and running a finger under his nose. _I'll figure this out sooner or later._

On the ground, Natasha was in a deep embrace with Sheamus. "I heard gun shots, what happened!?" Sheamus proceeded to explain what had happened while Natasha was out looking for survivors. Natasha was shocked. "So he's just been out killing people for no reason?"

"He said we'll all die in the end anyways. But that's no justification for his actions. I'm betting he'll turn up again. I have a bad feeling about him." Sheamus sighed. "In other news, any survivors?"

"I couldn't find anyone." She replied. "I looked in all of our planned areas, then I heard the gun shots."

"Well we should get back regardless. I want to warn Tai and the others about this guy." Natasha nodded in agreement. It was time to go.

**xXxXxXx**

The argument at the shelter was heating up quite quickly. Cody had spoken his part about the situation, this was something that could turn into a physical fight, but instead of Matt and TK, it would be Tai and TK.

"Would you get your head out of your ass? This is serious!" Tai shouted.

"And I'm seriously going to knock you out!" TK clenched a fist and cocked it, but Cassie grabbed it and TK shot a glare at her. "What!?" He snapped.

Cassie stepped back and looked to the floor. She was taken aback by TK's attitude toward her. "TK..."

TK dropped his cocked arm and turned around, guilt flooding his conscious. "Cassie I'm sorry." He cradled her face in his hands and nuzzled noses with her, enticing a smile of forgiveness.

Tai rolled his eyes. The rest of them simply watched in mixtures of frustration and confusion. WarGreymon and his virus counterpart watched as well, however BlackWarGreymon was studying. Studying Cassie and TK that is. The longer this argument continued, the more and more he didn't like her. TK had turned back around to face Tai and Cassie again let out a sinister smirk. Was she just enjoying the fight, or was something else up? BlackWarGreymon thought the latter of the two.

"What is it?" WarGreymon asked.

"The longer this goes on..." He spoke quietly but with purpose. He then shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "I can sense something wrong with her." WarGreymon nodded without being too sure where he was going with this. He was speaking in spurts that made little to no sense, but all made perfect sense. There was something suspicious about her indeed, but she wasn't showing enough to pinpoint exactly what the fuck was going on.

"TK, I'm so fucking pissed right now!" Tai shouted, "I've seriously contemplated kicking you out of the team because of this bullshit. It's great that you have someone, really it is, but your negative attitude is sickening!"

"Kick me out?" TK said. "Kick me out!?" He repeated with a shout. "We were chosen for this job, we didn't fucking sign up for it Tai! You just happened to place yourself as the leader all those years ago. No one voted, no one chose. You took it upon yourself and now look at us!"

Tai sensed that he was breaking through to TK. The way he was yelling back about being "chosen" caught Tai's interest. He decided to provoke it a little. "Yeah I took it upon myself, no one else would. You were too young and scared without your precious brother Matt. I don't care if we WERE chosen, I'll still kick you out!"

TK was becoming aggravated, the thoughts about Cassie were slipping away for the moment. He was more focused on keeping his place on the team. "Tai, did the power go right to your head? Do you think that just because we didn't try to knock you down the power rankings over the years that we didn't have an issue with you being leader? I've worked hard since we we're kids to save both worlds, to not be useless to the team!" TK stepped up to Tai's face and gripped him by the collar of his shirt with both hands. "I refuse to let YOU kick ME out! Now step off before I beat the fuck out of you!" He then shoved Tai back, breathing heavily due to the mixture of the yelling and the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

BlackWarGreymon nodded, catching WarGreymon's attention. "That feeling I was getting from TK is vanishing. I think Tai struck a nerve." WarGreymon nodded in agreement. Then TK turned back to face Cassie, still taking deep breaths. She embraced him and held the position for a few moments. "I'm getting a seriously bad feeling about this." Something caught his attention. "I can see her aura..."

"You can what?" WarGreymon said.

"Focus really hard and you can see it." BlackWarGreymon said. "It's faint, but it's dark."

WarGreymon locked his vision on Cassie. After a few moments, he too could see it. A small, dark purple flame like aura radiating from Cassie's body; very faint. "I can see it too. That's so familiar."

"She's not human." BlackWarGreymon took a step forward. He watched as Cassie pulled TK in and kissed him passionately. Both of the WarGreymon's saw it. As their lips met, the faint aura slowly transferred from her mouth into his. "You see that right?"

"Yeah, but what do we do?"

They continued to kiss passionately. Tai was growing frustrated but he had no idea what was going on. However, BlackWarGreymon wasn't about to let this continue. One of his dramon destroyers started to glow red, then he lifted his arm and aimed it at TK and Cassie. "Let him go!" He fired a small ball of energy at the couple. Cassie and TK let go and pushed off of each other and the blast traveled between them, striking the wall behind them and putting a hole in it. The hole was about six feet tall and four feet wide.

"Hey what the fuck!" Tai snapped, turning around to see BlackWarGreymon with his arm drawn and aimed. "Dude, I can't take their bullshit either but I don't want them dead!"

"She's not human Tai!" WarGreymon shouted, backing BlackWarGreymon's actions.

"Not human?" Sora inquired.

"How can she not be human?" Added Cody.

"She's been brainwashing him the entire time..." BlackWarGreymon said. Cassie stood with a look of hatred and disgust on her face toward BlackWarGreymon. The surrounding refugees were gathering around to see what the commotion was. TK rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "TK, snap out of it! It's a trick!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, finally getting some sense back to his head.

"He's lying baby, he's just jealous of us!" Cassie spoke running toward TK. Tai stepped in front of her, keeping her away from TK.

"I could see her aura." BlackWarGreymon said. "We both could, it seems as though whenever they've kissed, she'd transfer her evil into him and control him for a short time." Kari gasped, she was shocked. She kept a dead stare on Cassie, who glared at the entire team. "This human form you see is merely a disguise, designed to take on the appearance of a beautiful human girl. Now I'd like to know how TK was even roped into her tricks in the first place."

TK shook his head and stumbled to his feet. He kept his head down, his blond hair hung down and covered his eyes. To him it felt so natural, that Cassie was the one, the girl who loved him and who he loved, and at the same time, he could feel a dark presence within him. _Is this all real?_

"So you've been brainwashing my friend!" Patamon yelled. "How dare you! He's just a human!"

Cassie closed her eyes and began to laugh. It escalated from a light laugh to a sinister and hysterical laugh. "Yes, only human indeed." Her tone of voice changed. TK's eyes widened, still keeping his head down. "He was such an easy boy to manipulate, easy access to this so-called shelter. It's such a dump, just like the rest of this city."

"Who are you!?" Tai demanded, clenching both fists.

"Your personal grim reaper!" Cassie began to glow dark purple. Her smile became even more terrifying and the light consumed her, then she began to levitate.

"Tai what do we do?" Kari asked, holding her brother's arm. "We can't fight in here, there's too many lives at stake."

The two WarGreymon's simply watched. WarGreymon was more concerned but BlackWarGreymon stood silently. Suddenly something caught his attention, Cassie laughed as the light fully consumed her and wind started whipping around in a whirling motion. "That laugh... I know who that is..." WarGreymon and the rest of the group excluding TK all looked at him in shock. "That's..."

"LadyDevimon!" The purple light hardened into a glass like shell and then exploded. WarGreymon put up a sheild of fire around the team, deflecting the sharp shards. She landed, the black skin tight suit and pale skin gave her away. Her red eyes glowed and her hair flailed with the wind. "You figured me out BlackWarGreymon, congratulations."

BlackWarGreymon growled. "You bitch... How could you do that to someone so innocent?"

LadyDevimon laughed and crossed her arms. "Oh come now BlackWarGreymon, I needed to know where these Digi-fools were running their opperation. TK never saw it coming."

Kari saw TK's body shiver, and also noticed tears dropping from underneath his hair. _TK..._

"But the rest of you renegade Digimon are mindless murderers." BlackWarGreymon spat after speaking. "But you're different. WarGreymon and myself battled three Digimon earlier today. All three of them knew full well what they were doing. Megadramon, Gigadramon, and IceDevimon."

LadyDevimon chuckled. "Ah yes, those three. How foolish of them to try to fight you WarGreymon twins without the injections."

"Injections?" WarGreymon spoke.

"Just what the fuck is going on?!" Tai shouted. "This is giving me a god damn headache, explain yourself!"

"Oh... but that's not for me to tell you." LadyDevimon grinned. "But I can tell you this. This precious city of yours is about to get leveled." Then she pointed upward. "That light in the sky. That's a Digimon, our secret weapon."

"A Digimon?" Mimi glared at LadyDevimon. "What Digimon, who is it?"

"Yeah, spill it woman!" Sora demanded.

"Heh..." She raised her other arm and stretched. "Only the virus counterpart of one of your very own."

"Virus..." BlackWarGreymon muffled, then he spoke up. "So that means you're aligned with BlackMetalGarurumon and his pack?" Tai shot him a confusing look. How did he know about BlackMetalGarurumon.

"No, he's not one of our own." LadyDevimon chuckled. "He's just a battle hungry pooch with some impressive moves. However, I can tell you that your friends in Mexico are about to face one of our own."

"GranKuwagamon?" Cody said.

"Precisely." LadyDevimon laughed again. "And I can also tell you that the slimy snake Sandiramon is one of our generals."

"Our?" Tai retorted. "Who are you working with? I demand answers!"

"And I'm not saying another word."

"Fine with me." In a flash, LadyDevimon was sent flying through the wall curtsy of BlackWarGreymon's fist. He had shed is destroyers so he could get a better fight out of himself. "If you won't talk willingly, I'll beat the answers out of you!" He then turned to the team. "Guys, get these people away from this area, this might get real ugly!" Then he flew through the hole in the wall.

"Alright guys." Tai said, "Let's get moving, Digivolve if you guys must, we have to protect these people!" TK stood without motion and Tai placed a hand on his shoulder. "TK buddy, are you okay?"

"Leave me be..." He replied in a cold voice.

"Come on man, we'll sort this out..."

"Fuck off and leave me be!" TK turned and ran off into the crowded center of the room, his sobs could be heard as he ran off until they faded away.

Kari's eyes shot open and he turned in TK's direction. Then she looked at Tai. "I'm going after him. If there's anyone who he'll listen to, it's going to be me!"

"Kari,"

"Don't 'Kari' me, Tai." She snapped. "I have to do this. I'm the only one who knows how he's feeling and I just need a few minutes with him to bring him back!"

Tai closed his eyes, sighed, then nodded. "Okay sis, just be careful. Who knows what could happen with those two fighting down here. Shit could hit the fan fast." Tai then embraced Kari, and then she took off after TK.

"Think she'll break through to him?" Sora asked with concern.

"I hope so..." Tai sighed and clenched a fist. Then looked to the remainder of his team. "Come on, we have to round up these people!"

**xXxXxXx**

"What was that noise?" Joe stood looking at the door. It wasn't fully sound proof, but most noise was blocked. It didn't help that the entire area shook as well. Izzy vigorously worked on figuring out the password. If his suspicions were correct, this program from Gennai wasn't just a video network and map. He typed in everything he could think of, every opponent they faced, phrases, names of cities and towns, regions, everything. Nothing was working yet.

"Damn it!" Izzy exclaimed, smashing his clenched fist against the desk. Sweat dripped from his forehead. "Joe, is there anything we haven't tried yet?"

Joe sat back down and checked the notebook in front of him on the desk. Each line had writing on it, and most of them were crossed out. "There's only two left on this page, and still half of the page behind it. I haven't come up with any more possibilities."

"Let me see the book." Joe slid the book across the table and in front of Izzy. He stared down at the book, scanning the page over, then flipped the page and looked at the writing on that page as well. "I hope one of these works. I wish he had sent the password in the email as well."

There was a radio on the desk as well, and it beeped. "Izzy, Joe." It was MegaKabuterimon's voice. "We have a problem..."

"What's up buddy?" Izzy asked, tapping a pen to his chin.

"An intruder. IceDevimon."

"Great... Just what we need."

"There's three of us and one of him. I think we can handle this."

"Just keep us informed. We haven't had any luck so far, but we'll keep trying."

Joe sighed and took his glasses off. "We don't need any trouble here."

"Too late for that." Tai said from behind them, the door closing and latching up. Joe and Izzy turned around and faced him.

"What do you mean?" Izzy inquired.

"You know that Cassie girl that TK was dating?" They both nodded. "It was a rouse, she's really an evil Digimon. LadyDevimon."

"You mean to tell me?..."

"TK was being controlled for the most part. That's why he was acting so fucking crazy to us." Tai stood behind both of them and placed a hand of each of their shoulders. "BlackWarGreymon is fighting her right now."

"Inside!?" Joe exclaimed. "People will get hurt!"

"He blasted a hole in the wall then hit her through it. They're fighting over the sewer system right now."

"If they destroy the pillars the entire structure will collapse!" Izzy turned to the computer and began typing again. "We need to figure out this password!"

**xXxXxXx**

There was a large part of Mexico city that had been cleared, it was where GranKuwagamon ran his operations. It was round and debris and garbage were constructed into walls to surround the area. It was like a coliseum, GranKuwagamon's personal arena of death. He stood on all fours with two arms and two claws underneath. He was completely black with four wings shaded a light red color. He commanded an army of Kuwagamon and Okuwamon.

In front of him sat the large white snake Sandiramon, complete with Yolei wrapped up in the end of his tail. GranKuwagamon let out a light chuckle. "Oh so they're making an attempt to fight us?"

"The leader of the Mexican DigiDestined is with them. We should have known that she'd call the Japanese for assistance."

"No matter." GranKuwagamon replied. "Once they get here, we'll show them terror unlike anything they have ever witnessed!"

"Just what do you plan on doing to my friends?!" Yolei shouted. She felt the pressure of Sandiramon's tail tighten around her. She yelled out in agony.

"Shut up you bitch!" Sandiramon shouted. "You're just bait, a pathetic little human."

"Aww be nice Sandiramon," GranKuwagamon chuckled, "She's our guest haha... And the downfall of the DigiDestined!"

"Shall I contact Rikashi?"

"Yes, but leave the girl here. I want her to see her friends get destroyed by us. Soon enough, the world will be ours!"

She was horrified. Never has a situation gotten to a level such as this, she could taste death on the tip of her tongue, and her Digi-partner, Hawkmon, was with the others. This was turning into a truly hostile situation. _Guys get here soon, hurry!_

From across the arena, an explosion erupted from the ground. Sandiramon turned around still with Yolei in his grasp and watched. GranKuwagamon watched as well, the dust was sent high into the air. Through it, violent flame like shape could be seen. As the dust settled, the flame like shape took on a color; blue. In the center, a shape of an animal appeared, like a dog or a wolf. Then the dust settled out and the blue shape revealed itself to be an aura, and the shape in the center to be MetalGarurumon.

_Almost as if on cue._ Yolei thought to herself. From behind the cyborg wolf, a human stepped out. Matt, with a hateful scowl. Another explosion came from the right and Stingmon flew up from out of the ground, he too was surrounded by an aura, a green one. Hawkmon stood on his shoulder. _Hawkmon! Oh my god I'm so glad I can see you!_ Then a third explosion followed, and another blue colored aura appeared. Raidramon centered this one with Davis and Ken atop of him. _Yes! They're all here!_

"Oh?" GranKuwagamon grinned and stepped forward, behind his army of Kuwagamon and Okuwamon. "Welcome to my humble abode. I'm glad you could make it, your friend was getting lonely without you." He laughed evilly.

Sandiramon waved his tail back and forth, clenching the young woman. She screamed in terror. "She missed you all."

"Sandiramon!" Matt yelled.

"Let her go!" Ken shouted as he hopped off of Raidramon's back. "Put her down now!"

"Or what? You guys know damn well you can't face us at your current levels." Sandiramon slithered forward a few feet and waved Yolei in front of his face. "And besides, if you attack, you have to worry about her safety as well."

Davis hopped off of Raidramon and ran up next to Ken. "We need Paildramon." He said quietly, "Think we could pull it off with Raidramon instead of ExVeemon?"

Ken shot a look at Davis and then back at Sandiramon. "Possibly, though we've never tried it before. I don't want to test a theory on the battle field and have it go terribly wrong."

"Come on dude, it could work, maybe Paildramon will be even stronger." Davis patted is partner on the shoulder and smiled. Ken couldn't believe how cheerful Davis could be even in times of desperation. Hesitantly, he gave in with a nod. Davis then looked up at Stingmon, then behind him to Raidramon. "Guys! Bring on Paildramon!"

Both Digimon nodded. Raidramon leaped over Ken and Davis and landed in front of them. Stingmon flew to the ground and landed next to Raidramon. "Think we can do it?" Stingmon asked.

"No sweat, just keep your focus and it should go off without any fucking problem." Raidramon was like Davis, cheerful, and Stingmon shared Ken's feelings; disbelief.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sandiramon snickered. "You two couldn't possibly stand up to me."

The two Digimon began to glow, Stingmon green, and Raidramon blue. Then they began to levitate. A technique that wasn't battle tested, Radiramon was set to take his champion level counterpart ExVeemon's place in the DNA Digivolution.

"Stingmon DNA Digivolve to..."

"Raidramon DNA Digivolve to..."

The two then took off into the sky and twirled around each other. The light's shaped a double helix like shape in the sky and the two vanished into the clouds. Silence followed for a few moments, Davis and Ken's hopes began to face as their was no sign of the two emerging as Paildramon, or as anything at all. But all of the sudden, a light flashed from the clouds and a lightning bolt struck the ground where the two initially stood and a crater formed. The smoke and dust was blown away by a teal colored aura, and a large Digimon in the center. Then with an Earth shattering yell...

"Paildramon!" It worked, and Paildramon jumped out of the crater and landed right in front of Sandiramon. They were at an even height with one another, the flame like aura of Paildramon faded. "I suggest you put her down and fight someone your own size."

"DNA Digivolution huh?" Sandiramon whipped his tail at the sky and released Yolei, who again screamed as she flew through the sky.

"Oh my god help me!" She screamed. Another flash of light consumed the area, and in an instant, Yolei was being clutched by a large bird like foot. She opened her eyes and looked to see who caught her. "Aquilamon! Thank you!" Aquilamon smiled and slowly lowered to the ground, releasing her so she could stand on her own two feet again. She bent over and gasped for breath. In another instant she found herself locked in a tight embrace. "Ken?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you."

She smiled and returned the hug. _Is this really happening?_ She thought to herself. Was the man she'd fallen in love with showing signs of the feeling being mutual? It sure seemed like it.

MetalGarurumon joined Paildramon. "Welcome back friend." He said. "How do you want to go about this?"

"Well," Paildramon spoke, scanning the enemies before them. "We have an insect problem, an over grown snake, and an oversized bug."

"Aww guys, you shouldn't have." Sandiramon sobbed, wiping a fake tear from his eye with his tail. "That makes me feel so much better about myself."

Everyone on the team got close together, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Matt and Rosa. "Can Gotsumon fight?" Matt inquired.

"I don't know, he's really banged up." Rosa bit her lip and shook her head. "On top of that, I don't know where the rest of my team is. I haven't heard any fighting for a while now."

"I want revenge on that stupid snake!" Yolei demanded.

"Easy, let's just let the Digimon fight and see what happens." Matt wiped his forearm across his forehead and watched the exchange.

"I'll take out the army." MetalGarurumon said. "I'll piss them off, lead them into the sky, and then bang. I'll release the missiles."

"Then Sandiramon's mine." Paildramon cracked his neck and got into a battle stance.

"That leaves GranKuwagamon."

"When you're done with them, take over for me, I'll Digivolve and take him on." Paildramon raised his arm and clenched a tail in his hand. Sandiramon tried to be sneaky but wasn't sneaky enough. "Nice try bone head!" He grabbed a hold of his tail with the other hand and began to fly backwards, dragging the snake across the ground. Then he flung him into the air.

Sandiramon landed with a thud near the other side of the arena. "Ouch... that hurt." He said while slithering back to an upright position. "But you've really pissed me off!" He opened his mouth and shot a green blast at Paildramon.

"Not cool." Paildramon swung his blasters around from his sides and shot at the green blast multiple times, destroying it. Then he quickly flew at untraceable speeds toward Sandriamon, catching him with a fist right to his snake face.

As the two fought, MetalGarurumon began insulting the Kuwagamon and Okuwamon. "Hey you nasty over sized bugs, your mother's so fat... well... uh..." MetalGarurumon blushed. "Shit..."

Matt smacked a hand against his forehead. "What the hell is he doing?"

The army began to fly toward MetalGarurumon. "Fuck, it worked!" MetalGarurumon took to the sky and lured the army of what looked to be at least thirty Digimon, fifteen Kuwagamon and fifteen Okuwamon, with him. Then MetalGarurumon halted in the sky and the army took positions all around him. From the ground it looked like a ball of mosquitos attacking a helpless person.

"What the hell is he going to do?" Davis inquired.

Before anyone else could speak, GranKuwagamon stepped forth and began speaking. "So no one is going to fight me huh?"

"We'll get to that." Matt barked.

"You mean after they defeat Sandiramon and that wonderful army of mine?" GranKuwgamon smiled and chuckled.

"You expect your own to die?" Ken was angry with the beast. Anything with evil in its heart angered Ken.

"But of course, MetalGarurumon is not a push over." GranKuwagamon wiped one of his hands across his face. "I have hundreds more of them. They're either in hiding or on patrol. None of them are exceptionally strong but as a team they're some of the best fighters in both worlds!" Then GranKuwagamon sighed. "Sandiramon on the other hand, is in way over his head."

"How do you figure? They're both Ultimates." Davis said, looking back at the battle between the two.

"I can sense power levels, young man. And I can tell you that Paildramon has the strength of a Mega level Digimon multiplied by two. Sandiramon is weaker. I'm glad he's simply a messenger."

"Messenger?" Ken, puzzled by this, decided to dig deeper. "Being that you seem to know a lot, I want to know what's going on with this planet, this chaos."

"Very well, as you'll soon perish, I guess I can let you in on some of the details." GranKuwagamon cleared his throat. The DigiDestined waited in anticipation.

**xXxXxXx**

MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Garudamon were lined up next to each other, facing IceDevimon. IceDevimon had one of the most sickening smirks on his face.

"Well now, looks like I might be out matched."

"Leave and we won't attack." MegaKabuterimon said.

"Oh but I can't do that." IceDevimon replied. "I'm sure you were informed. BlackWarGreymon is fighting LadyDevimon down below in the sewers, and it's my job to make sure she's successful."

"So you're all working together?" Lillymon asked.

"Of course. Not all of us are mindless murderers." IceDevimon chuckled. "We're all murderers, just not mindless."

"You disgust me." Garudamon said.

"Well I might. Trust me I do not wish to fight you yet. Rikashi hasn't given the order."

"Who the fuck is Rikashi!?" MegaKabuterimon shouted, shaking the buildings around them.

IceDevimon crossed his obnoxiously long arms and cocked his head to one side. "The boss. That's all."

"Enough talk, leave or we will fight!" MegaKabuterimon was becoming more and more impatient.

"I really do not wish to fight you three. I just want to wait. If LadyDevimon loses, I'll have to step in, and you three don't want to have to fight me."

"We're all Ultimates, you're only Champion."

"Fools, the level system doesn't apply in this situation, haven't you realized by now that all of our power levels have increased substantially? Trust me, there's a lot more going on here than you realize."

**xXxXxXx**

The shelter was being rocked by a battle between BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon. Sheamus and Natasha were running through the now seemingly empty area.

"Where the fuck did everyone disappear to?" Sheamus yelled.

"No idea." She replied.

As they both ran, they noticed the hole that led into the large sewer system. BlackWarGreymon's work. "Must be a fight."

They both locked on to the door of the Izzy's lab. Once they reached it, Sheamus began to bang on the door. After a moment, the door opened. Tai stood there and smiled upon seeing Sheamus. "What's up dude?"

"We need to talk." Tai nodded and led the two in. Izzy's work on the passwords came to a halt. He was reading an email that was sent by Ken shortly after they arrived at GranKuwagamon's headquarters.

"Hey guys." Izzy said in delight. "Any more survivors?"

Natasha shook her head. "I couldn't find any, and Sheamus didn't have the chance to look."

"Who the hell was he!?" Sheamus shouted, slamming his fist against the desk.

"Calm down." Natasha said, rubbing his neck, trying to sooth the Irishman.

"Who was who?" Asked Joe.

Sheamus shook his head and then banged it against the desk. "Some guy, and older fella with a long black coat and cowboy hat to match. I came across a dead body. Looked like he was trying to defend himself. Then I met this guy. He said that he's the one who killed him, said that he's killing for the thrill, because we're all going to die in the end."

"Sounds like someone lost some bolts in his head." Tai said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but then he fired a shot at me." The group in the room gasped. "I was able to counter it with my own, the bullets collided and shot off different directions. I only got his name before he took off."

"Well, what is it? I'll type it into my computer." Izzy said cheerfully.

"Russel Marston." Sheamus clenched his fist. "For an older guy, he sure is quick."

Izzy typed it in and then let the computer search on its own. His radio buzzed in again. "He doesn't want to fight." Said MegaKabuterimon. "He's waiting to see what happens between BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon. He said that if LadyDevimon fails, he'll have to step in."

"Oh so that's why there's a hole in the wall out there." Sheamus chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'd say he needs some help." Tai walked toward the door.

"Where are all the refugees?" Natasha asked.

"At a lower level." Tai quickly exited the lab, the door closing behind him.

"I think they're all working together." Said MegaKabuterimon. "He spoke of someone named 'Rikashi.'"

Izzy nodded, "Ken said something about that name in his email to me."

"It's gotta be a Digimon right?" Joe said, writing the name down in the notebook for reference.

"It's hard to believe a human could be behind all of this. On the bright side, we've gotten a lot further in the last few days than we have in three years."

Sheamus again shook his head, it seemed as if he had a headache. "Rikashi... Why does that seem so familiar to me?"

"A name you've heard?" Said Joe.

"Never." Sheamus replied. "I don't know, I'm going to nap though. I need some rest after what happened." Sheamus then crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them like a pillow. Within seconds he was asleep.

"Damn, he's never passed out that quickly before." Natasha said with a smile. "He needs his rest though."

The computer beeped and Izzy clicked one of the windows. The search yielded no results for "Russel Marston". _Interesting._ Izzy thought to himself.

"Back to work?" Joe said.

"Definitely."

**xXxXxXx**

Kari searched the entire shelter. The main room, sleeping quarters, bathrooms, storage rooms. She could not find TK. The last place she wanted to check was the walkways above the underground rivers connected to the sewer system down below. The shelter was surrounded on all sides. To the south was the railroad system. That's where the lab was located. On the east and west sides were sewer systems that connected on the north side. She knew that BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon were having it out on the west side, and TK wasn't crazy enough to go there.

She walked along the eastern wall of the shelter, where a corridor was located. At the end of the corridor was a staircase the led up to street level. The thin passage way that Matt and Sora walked up in the first chapter. There was a door on the right, a water tight door that wasn't sealed shut. It was cracked open. _He must be in here._ She slowly opened the door. It led to one of the walkways. It sounded like a waterfall amplified. There were multiple pillars leading from the water down below to the ceiling right underneath the road construction. They were bricks that were a blue-green color, all supporting the construction overhead.

The structures shook. "Man, those two are really trying to kill each other."

She took a left and began walking along the walkway attached to the wall. There were chains on the rails that led to the ceiling for extra support. She looked up at some more walkways which crossed over one another. _Man this place is huge._ She eventually came to a fork in the walkways. One went out across the water to the wall on the other side. The other turned left and followed along the wall she was already walking along.

Out of all the things she could smell, she picked up the scent of cigarette smoke. It was coming from across the water, and being that everyone else was further underground, there was only one explanation, _Don't tell me he's smoking... TK..._ She slowly began to cross the walkway. The ones that were suspended from the ceiling were held by firm pipes instead of loose chains. Crossing the walkway seemed like an eternity. The smell got stronger, and she soon found herself on the other side of the walkway. Here, it split off in two directions, and the scent was stronger to the right, so that's the way she went. The wall was getting further and further away from her, yet the walkway was following the same path. It was like a clearing under ground, and then she saw him.

TK sat on the edge of the walkway, staring down into the water, cigarette in hand. Kari slowly approached him with caution. She was nervous, but if anyone was going to break through to him, it was her.

"What do you want?" TK hissed, taking another drag of his cigarette, then blew out a cloud of smoke.

"To talk to you, why else would I have followed you out here?" Kari took another step closer.

"You're wasting your time Kari, I don't want to be around anyone or anything." TK continued to look down at the water. Then up across the water. The door was directly on the other side of where he sat.

"How long have you smoked?" Kari asked. "I've never seen you with a cigarette before."

TK grunted and tapped the cigarette with a finger. "About fifteen minutes."

"Why TK? Where'd you get them?" Kari asked, stepping right next to TK. TK looked up at her, the hoody she was wearing was dirty and faded, and her hair had fallen into her face.

"I jacked a pack from Matt's bag. I've only got one left." TK looked down at the cigarette he had in hand, took one last drag and then flicked it down toward the water. "You're a mess."

"You're worse." Kari said. She slowly sat down next to TK. There was at least a foot between them.

"I fell into a trap..." TK said, dropping his head into his hands. He gripped his hair. "God, I'm so fucking stupid!"

"You were brain washed TK." Kari said, her nerves were settling now that they were actually talking for once.

"You don't get it though Kari." TK said. He let his hair go and looked up again. His eyes were red, he'd started crying, but wasn't now. "She approached me, I didn't approach her. When we met that day of the rescue... Do you remember that day?"

Kari nodded.

**Flashback:**

_Davis and Ken were standing at Imperialdramon's side, helping people up onto his back. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were fighting off a group of four Devidramon all in the air, making it easier for the DigiDestined to run into the crumbling building a block away from Imperialdramon to save the people inside. A line was formed from a group of people who had been either pulled out of the building or escaped on their own. Some people had been dug out from under piles of rock and debris. The death toll was high, but the survivor count was much higher._

_TK and Kari were on board Imperialdramon seating the survivors. "Just relax, we'll take you some place safe we promise." Said Kari to some survivors._

_"Don't worry about a thing, we'll figure out what's going on and how to stop it." TK said to another group._

_Imperialdramon was able to carry all of the survivors, and everyone except for Tai and Matt had boarded. "Okay guys, finish it!" Tai shouted._

_"Send them back to where they came from!" Matt added._

_Following the commands, a large explosion erupted from the sky. A few seconds later, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed and returned to their rookie levels. "All done." Agumon said with a smile._

_"Great," Said Tai, "Now let's go!"_

_Later on, Imperialdramon was flying toward the shelter. Izzy had opened the ceiling door to allow him to land inside of the loading dock at the end of the lab. TK was walking around, checking on multiple refugees. Before he was able to head back to Kari, a girl grabbed his arm and he turned to face her._

_"Can I help you?" He asked._

_"I just need a friend, thank you so much for helping us." She said. "I'm Cassie."_

_TK smiled, "I'm TK. We're glad to help. I'm sorry for all that's happened, we don't understand what's going on yet."_

_"I'll be okay." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Thank you, very much."_

_She then ran off and TK returned to Kari and sat with her._

_Later on in the shelter, TK was walking by himself, making sure everyone got settled okay and got comfortable. As he walked he felt a grip on the shoulder of his shirt, then was pulled into the crowd. The next thing he knew, he was locked in a deep kiss with this Cassie girl. She let go and blushed, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." She turned and ran off. TK stood there very confused._

**Flashback End:**

TK's head fell into his hands, shame and rage consuming him. "I didn't know what to think at first. Whatever curse or power she was using affected me pretty quickly."

"You came to me a few days after that rescue and told me it wasn't working out..." Kari sighed.

"I can't remember much that happened after that." He reached into his pants pocket. "I could feel a dark presence within me, but I didn't know where it came from at the time. Whenever I wanted to be alone wasn't because of her, it's because I was trying to figure shit out. A part of my brain seemingly shut down, I couldn't get away from her. And my memories of being with her a very blurry." TK pulled out the pack of cigarettes and took the last one out.

"TK..." Kari said lightly.

"Every time I saw her, my mind would blank out. That's why I couldn't remember the fight with Matt." He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette. "And whenever we'd interact and fight, I wasn't controlling it. I knew what I wanted to say to you, but I couldn't, every time I'd try to be nice, my mind would automatically blank out and we'd fight."

"So... you basically knew that you weren't controlling your outbreaks and feelings, but were conscious about it the entire time?" Kari slid a little closer to him.

"The truth is..." TK paused and tears began to flow from his eyes. "I've loved you the entire time... And now that I know that she was brainwashing me, I hope BlackWarGreymon makes her suffer... FUCK!" He yelled. It echoed through the sewers. He began full-out crying. "It wasn't my fault! I wanted so much to break free, but I couldn't say anything cause her power over me forced me to stop."

Kari placed an arm over TK's shoulder. The fact that he did still love her was incredible, he hadn't said "I love you" but it was close enough. His sobs continued, this was something he wanted to do the entire time, a release. He needed it.

"Kari I would never have done that on my own free will." He hadn't made full eye contact with her yet, it was either the water or the cigarette. "Kari, I regret ever talking to her, I didn't know things would turn out this way." He raised the cigarette to his mouth, but his wrist was caught and his arm stopped. TK looked over to Kari, locking eyes with her.

"TK, don't smoke that..." Kari said, she took the cigarette out of his hand and threw it down into the water. "You don't need it." Eye contact at last, something they hadn't shared together in a long time. TK's defenses were weakened. All he wanted was to be left alone, no one else could have broken through to his heart. "TK, I love you, I always have, and I trust you. I know that you would never have done what you did on your own free will." TK let a small smile escape. "TK, I forgive you." Kari smiled at him. It was unbelievable. She had him back, or so it would seem.

The gap between their faces began to close, but before contact could be made, their faces began to heat up. They both looked out toward the northern part of the tunnel. A flame like projectile was approaching them, and fast. The two scrambled to their feet and jumped away from each other. The fireball broke the rails on the walkway and struck the wall. A crater formed on the wall and a body was in the center of it. The body was that of BlackWarGreymon. His body was pretty much fried, smoke rose from off of his skin.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Kari shouted.

"Don't worry." He replied, "I'm alive... That bitch is a lot better than I thought."

Then, LadyDevimon appeared in front of the three, landing on the edge of the walkway. "Aww I'm sorry, do I play too rough?"

"You're just a psychotic bitch." BlackWarGreymon said bluntly.

"But my plan worked, I'm inside, and now, Rikashi knows where this place is." LadyDevimon laughed.

"Rikashi?" BlackWarGreymon's eyes opened wide and his muscles tensed up. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." She replied. "TK was my bait, I thank you for that young man."

"Fuck you." TK replied bitterly. "I almost lost everything I care about because of you!"

"You still will, I was making your death so much easier." LadyDevimon laughed. "But now you have to suffer just like everyone else! Once Rikashi fires the blast, this place, this city, this country will be wiped off of the face of the planet!"

"It's THAT strong?" BlackWarGreymon began to power up, a red glow outlined his body. "Of course the only two that could stop a blast like that aren't here."

"That was the point, that's why I waited for Imperialdramon to take off. It's even better that Omnimon can't be around either."

BlackWarGreymon's power spiked, and he broke out of the wall, completely engulfed by a red aura, violently sending wind through the tunnels and sewers, and creating huge waves from the water below. "So it's not a legend after all. Those stories were true."

"Yes, though it's funny that you know, being that you're made of control spires."

"I'm still a living, breathing, fighting creature." He clenched his fists and got into a battle stance. "Trust me, through my travels around the Digital world, I've heard stories. But back then I was too ignorant and angry with my existence to listen to anyone, and I ended up destroying things instead."

"You were created for evil, to destroy the DigiDestined..."

"And instead I joined them." BlackWarGreymon grinned. "I sacrificed my life to seal the Highton View Terrace gate, and yet somehow, I live once more."

"Rikashi's plan didn't account for your revival." LadyDevimon closed her eyes. "No matter, you'll simply die again, and you won't be able to come back. Not just because you're the product of a hundred control spires, but because... well, the virus is working..."

"Hold on, what virus?" BlackWarGreymon snapped. "And you said something about injections as well, I want answers, bitch!"

"Enough talk!" LadyDevimon shouted.

"Fine with me!" BlackWarGreymon sped off toward LadyDevimon. Faster than the speed of light, he phased behind LadyDevimon back to back and sent an elbow straight into her spine, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Then he turned around and fired off a bunch of mini Terra Destroyer blasts at her. Then he flew into the smoke and drove his shoulder right into LadyDevimon's stomach. He grabbed her hair and threw her into one of the pillars, not hard enough to break it, but enough to crack it a little.

"Be careful!" Kari shouted.

"Don't worry, just get out of here!"

**xXxXxXx**

Izzy had given up on the passwords and dropped his head on the table. "It's no use, nothing's working. Gennai, why didn't you just send me the password?"

Joe stood with Natasha and conversed about stuff, doctor stuff, war stuff, everything stuff. Izzy was depressed and Joe was as well, but Joe was at least trying to make conversation to ease things.

"...It's hard to explain what I saw that day when Sheamus saved my life."

"You said it was like a were wolf that attacked you?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"A species of WereGarurumon." Joe said.

"Well, whatever it was, when I was pinned against that wall..." She looked over at the sleeping Sheamus. "He like, completely changed, but it only lasted for a few seconds."

Izzy looked up at the monitor, eyes bloodshot, hair drenched in sweat. "Damn..." He glared at Sheamus. "Still asleep, I'm glad he can get some shut-eye though." The name that MegaKabuterimon said echoed in Izzy's mind. "Rikashi" Now just who the fuck is Rikashi? And Russel Marston, the man Sheamus encountered. Who was he? What the fuck was going on?

Before Izzy's thoughts could continue, he noticed Sheamus' face trembling. He was restless, his sleep was disturbed. Sheamus then woke up and sat back in his chair, his body shook, his eyes shot opened and he yelled loudly. "Rikashi!" His fists were clenched on the table, and electrical sparks traveled from his hands, up his arms, and through and around his body for a moment. Then it all stopped and he just sat there.

"Sheamus!" Natasha ran and slid down next to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"That name..." Sheamus shook his head and looked at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

He stood up and reached for the keyboard, then slid it in front of him. He looked down at it, then at the screen, then down at it again. He typed on the keyboard and looked up again. In the text box, the words "The Chosen One" were spelled out.

"Uh, the chosen one?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't control it, I just..." Sheamus then hit the enter key. Next to the text box, green lettering came up. "Access Granted."

"No fucking way..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: I just want to let everyone know that this story is the most difficult I've ever written, and I thank you all for sticking with me. It's difficult with the character count and the plot which is set up for it. The course it will take is going to be different than the original lay out, but it looks like it'll be better than I originally thought. I've had a lot of time to think about it so it's going to get better. I can't be sure how long it will be though, it might be a short chapter count but there's a lot of writing within each chapter. Anyway, I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**I also want to inform you that Digimon is my secondary when it comes to writing fanfiction. So it takes longer for me to update this story. But I enjoy writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. Review please! Thanks a million!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon: Endless Chaos**

**Chapter 6:**

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 3_

The shelter shook and shivered. There was a level below the main area of the shelter, which provided protection from the battle between BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon.

"Just relax everyone." Mimi said, trying to calm the people down. "Everything will be okay."

People shouted and yelled in a frenzy. "I can't believe you let an evil Digimon in here! We're all FUCKED!"

"Just relax everyone." Sora added. "Please, we had no idea that this was going to happen."

Cody sat beside Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon and WarGreymon. He held his head in his hands and sighed. "These people are going crazy." The refugees were becoming impatient.

The door next to them opened up and Tai walked through. He watched as the people were getting very rowdy. "What the hell is going on?"

"They're upset. Because LadyDevimon got into the shelter without us catching it, and now they're afraid they'll die." Cody simply watched them. "It's frustrating."

"Uh..." Tai watched as Sora and Mimi tried to calm them. "Jeez, I hope they don't get hurt." Tai scratched his head then turned to WarGreymon. "I think BlackWarGreymon needs help buddy."

"Let's go then." WarGreymon replied. He stood up and made his way through the door Tai had entered through.

"You guys got this under control?" Tai asked. Cody nodded and flashed a thumbs up. "Alright, we'll be back when things settle down." Tai then turned and followed his partner out.

Armadillomon walked up next to Cody and laid down beside him. "Are you okay partner? You seem a bit bothered."

"I'm okay buddy," He replied. "I just hope these people settle down too..." He paused and sat with his back against the wall. "And TK... I hope he's okay." The shelter shook again. It sounded like the battle was getting intense. "And I hope those guys don't rip the shelter apart."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Japan: Sewage Tunnels_

Throughout the sewers, multiple walkways had been broken in some places due to the battle. The sewers were becoming a war zone fairly quickly. Someone was going to die. Kari and TK stood and watched the battle between BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon unfold, fearing that if they destroy the pillars, the structure will collapse and crush them. Also, it would make the shelter more vulnerable to outsiders, but this battle looked more like something personal than to protect the shelter.

TK was still beating himself inside because of how he fell into the trap. _LadyDevimon, that bitch!_

Kari watched as the tears returned to his eyes. He had stopped watching the battle and began staring at the ground. "TK?"

"I hope he kills her." He said with hatred and rage in his voice. She sighed and looked back up to the battling Digimon.

LadyDevimon had gained the upper hand in the fight. Every time BlackWarGreymon went for a punch or a kick, she'd slide out-of-the-way and counter with her own punch or kick. They were at a stand still and BlackWarGreymon breathed heavily, he was exhausted. LadyDevimon wasn't phased however, she seemed to have an infinite amount of power.

"Why the hell can't I hit you?" BlackWarGreymon demanded. LadyDevimon simply laughed, amused by his frustration. BlackWarGreymon was completely fed up by now. In a flash, his fist connected with her face and she flew between the pillars. A loud crash echoed throughout the sewers, a sign that she'd struck something. "Now I am going to destroy you!" He opened his right hand and generated a red ball of fire. As it grew, he raised his hand up over his head. It stopped growing at about the size of a large boulder. "Terra Destroyer!" He threw the ball in her direction, and because he was connected to it by his life force, he was able to maneuver it through the pillars. The attack vanished into the darkness, and then an explosion erupted, lighting up the entire tunnel. The wind generated from the attack rattled the chains and nearly knocked TK and Kari down.

The tunnel went silent, and the powerful scent of smoke and burnt flesh traveled through the area. TK stared in the direction of the explosion, praying that she was dead. Kari approached him. "TK?" She halted her approach when she heard TK growl. _What the?_

"I don't think she's dead..." TK hissed, his hatred for her boiling over. There was no movement, no sound, just smoke. Kari went to tap TK on the shoulder, but the sound of a voice stopped that action.

"Hey guys! What happened?" Tai called out from the other side of the water. WarGreymon flew out from the southern end of the tunnel and floated next to BlackWarGreymon.

"Tai!" Kari called out, waving across to her brother.

"I don't know if she's dead or not." BlackWarGreymon said. "But you guys need to get out of here, if she's alive, I'll need WarGreymon's help, but you guys can't stay."

Kari nodded and so did Tai. She noticed the walk way that she crossed was severely damaged. The bars that suspended the walk way in the air were mostly broken, revealing that chains were inside of the pipes. Most of those chains had been broken as well, so the walk way was moving side to side above the water. The water was quite a ways down as well, so if someone were to slip and fall, or the remaining chains broke, they would either suffer severe injuries or probably even die.

"I wonder how deep that is." Tai said, peering down into the water. He scratched his head and then looked at the hanging walk way. "Looks like that's the only way across."

"We'll only be able to cross one at a time." Kari added.

BlackWarGreymon nodded in agreement. "It's too unstable. Be glad there's only two of you."

Kari nodded and looked over to TK. He still had a dead stare in the northern direction, hatred tattooed his face. Kari placed and hand on his shoulder, he batted it away and she stepped back. A tear formed in her eye. TK realized what he'd done, it was un-intentional.

"Sorry Kari..." He said softly. "I just..." He ducked his head and clenched his fists.

Kari placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, let's just get to the other side."

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

Izzy, Joe, Natasha, and Sheamus stood staring at the computer screen. The password was correct, but nothing was happening. After all the phrases and names that they came up with, Sheamus out of the blue typed in "The Chosen One" and gained access. So what was the deal?

"Why isn't anything happening?" Izzy said.

"I don't know." Joe replied.

Izzy lowered is eyelids and looked at Joe. "It was a rhetorical question..."

"Oh." Joe lowered his head in embarrassment. He should have known better than to reply to that. Silence followed, everyone stood in anticipation though it seemed hopeless. Nothing was happening, no maps appeared on the computer, and the hologram map didn't appear in the center of the room either.

"Damn." Izzy let out a loud sigh and turned away from the computer. Then a light filled the room and Izzy turned back around. As stated in previous chapters, there was a ring shape in the center of the room with a console in front of it. This is where the hologram map usually appeared, however, a light was generated, and wind blew through the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Joe exclaimed.

The light dimmed, the wind died, and in the center of the ring laid a barely conscious body. A tall body with white robes and brown hair, who was recognized immediately.

"Gennai!" Izzy called out, rushing to his side. Gennai groaned as if he was in pain. "Gennai are you okay?"

"I... Izzy?" He stuttered, slowly sitting up sideways on his leg. He placed a hand on his head and shook. "Where... am I?"

"You're in the real world, Gennai." Izzy replied.

"Really?" Gennai's vision was blurry for a few moments, but then cleared up. He recognized Izzy. "Oh my, you've grown up so much Izzy." He then looked behind Izzy and noticed Joe and Gomamon. "Joe, such a handsome young man." Joe blushed and placed his hands behind his head. Then he saw Natasha. "New member?"

"Sort of." Izzy replied.

"Thank god you figured out the password." Gennai stumbled to his feet and cracked his back.

"No problem, but don't thank me, thank Sheamus." Izzy said.

Gennai paused as he was looking toward the ceiling. "Sheamus?" He then straightened himself out and noticed the red haired man standing behind the desk. Gennai's eyes widened. _Those eyes... Those markings... Could it be?_

Sheamus smiled. "I uh..." He stuttered a bit, "I really don't know what to say. I was napping, and then just woke up and typed in the password."

Gennai cleared his throat and approached the young Irishman. "And what was the password?"

"Uh..." Sheamus shook his head. "It was 'The Chosen One' I believe."

Gennai then smiled and stopped. "That explains everything." Izzy, Joe, and Gomamon just watched as Gennai locked eyes with Sheamus.

"Gennai, what's going on? Surely you have some answers." Izzy said, crossing his arms.

"I do." He replied. "Izzy, bring up the map of the Digital World, and the video network."

**xXxXxXx**

_Mexico_

Explosion after explosion followed in GranKuwagamon's arena. Paildramon and Sandiramon continuously fired blast after blast at each other, only causing loud noise and lots of destruction.

"Those two are going to destroy the place!" Davis shouted.

Rosa tended to Gotsumon. The rookie wasn't going to recover fast enough to fight, so it was up to Paildramon and MetalGarurumon. Matt watched as MetalGarurumon stalled the army of Kuwagamon and Okuwamon. He was still surrounded, but was irritating the hell out of them.

"You guys all smell rotten!" MetalGarurumon shouted.

"Why is he being so childish?" Matt asked himself. "This is ridiculous."

"Maybe everything's gotten to his head." Ken added. The two looked up at them. He was surrounded but was seemingly enjoying it.

"Wait... hold on." Matt said.

All of the Kuwagamon and Okuwamon became furious and charged MetalGarurumon. _Fools._ MetalGarurumon then howled loudly, piercing the eardrums of anything in the area. Even GranKuwagamon himself had to cover his ears (wherever they were). "Try this on for size!" All of the hidden weapon compartments on MetalGarurumon's body opened up. MetalGarurumon's sensors locked on to each and every one of GranKuwagamon's soldiers. "Metal Wolf Missiles!" All of the weapons fired at the same time. Each missile struck one of the soldiers, exploding on impact. MetalGarurumon soon found himself surrounded by fire, ice and smoke. After a moment, he flew out of the smoke and on to the ground. "That takes care of them."

"Sweet!" Matt shouted.

"Aww," GranKuwagamon taunted. "It seems as though you've managed to take out my army. Too bad, now that they're dead, I'll make you suffer!" A large shadow formed over GranKuwagamon's body. With increasing speed the shadow shrunk in size until... BAM!

Sandiramon's body was laid out on top of GranKuwagamon. Paildramon landed next to MetalGarurumon and the two shared a laugh. Sandiramon slithered and laid away from GranKuwagamon. "How is this possible? Why are you so much stronger than I?"

GranKuwagamon got up and boy was he angry. "How dare you make as mockery out of me!"

"Is someone angry?" Paildramon taunted. "I'm sorry, but we have to finish this."

"I shall not let you Digi-pets make a fool out of GranKuwagamon!" The giant insect Digimon generated a red blast between it's pincers and fired it at Paildramon and MetalGarurumon. They moved out-of-the-way to avoid it. The blast struck the ground and sent rocks and concrete into the air.

"You move so slowly." MetalGarurumon said. "At this rate, we'll destroy you in no time."

"And with that said." Paildramon crossed his arms. "It's time to take it up a couple notches." His body began to glow blue and then flashed in one blinding light, a beam that disappeared into the dark sky. "Paildramon mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" The blue light condensed and shaped Imperialdramon FM's body. The glow stopped and there he stood.

"What?" Sandiramon began shaking. "An Imperialdramon... how can this be?"

"I suppose the right Digi-DNA combination creates miracles." Imperialdramon said. With a grin he stepped toward GranKuwagamon, who didn't seem phased by the evolution. "This is how I see it, MetalGarurumon fights the snake... And I fight the oversized cock-roach." In a flash, Imperialdramon appeared in front of GranKuwagamon and kicked him in his insect head. The large bug flew high into the sky before powering up and levitating.

"Gah, you son of a bitch." GranKuwagamon hissed.

Imperialdramon flew quickly and halted in front of him with a wide grin. "Sorry, but my parents were married!" Imperialdramon punched GranKuwagamon in the face three times, drawing blood on the final shot.

Meanwhile on the ground, MetalGarurumon stood in front of Sandiramon. The snake-like Digimon was still baffled over the appearance of Imperialdramon, but "why" was the question. MetalGarurumon stared at him, taking mental notes of his reaction to Imperialdramon. His patience was running out and fast. "Alright! What's the deal?" MetalGarurumon demanded.

Sandiramon took his eyes away from Imperialdramon and looked at MetalGarurumon. "I didn't realize you had an Imperialdramon. Such strength." Sandiramon calmed down and took a deep breath. The the same sadistic smile he usually wore returned. "It's a shame you brought him here though. This is the wrong location for such a Digimon."

"What do you mean by that?" MetalGarurumon barked, giving Sandiramon a look that could kill if at all possible.

"Let's just say that," Sandiramon hesitated, then laughed.

"Spill it you ugly fuck!" Matt shouted, clenching his fists so tightly that he drew blood.

"Easy," Ken said as he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Oh he has every right to be mad." Sandiramon said with a chuckle. You see, with your strongest players away from your precious home town, it gives Rikashi a chance to destroy the entire city, and possibly the country of Japan!" Everyone except for Matt gasped, he was still demanding answers.

"How does this 'Rikashi' plan on doing that?" Matt shouted.

"By using OUR Imperialdramon!" Sandiramon laughed evilly. Frozen in fear were the DigiDestined. "GranKuwagamon isn't a threat. He might be a Mega, but he's simply a ticking time bomb and a figure head. The real threat lies with Rikashi. I'm his right hand Digimon, and our Imperialdramon is our weapon. None of the bosses that have taken over cities on this pathetic planet are any real threat to you. One of two carefully planned sneak attacks will destroy them. And me?" He paused, hissed and licked his lips. "Well, I'm stronger than all of them. And you'll find that out soon enough." He laughed again and blasted a hole in the ground before him, then dived in and slithered away.

"Dammit!" MetalGarurumon snapped. He looked at the hole for a moment, then back up at Imperialdramon and GranKuwagamon. _So if we catch him off guard, we'll kill him? Somehow I don't believe that._ He watched as GranKuwagamon shot multiple red beams at Imperialdramon. Being the more agile of the two, Imperialdramon dodged every blast. The team stood and called out to MetalGarurumon, mostly asking why he wasn't going up to help Imperialdramon, and the chatter became too much for him. "Will you guys shut up! Please?!" This left them all dumb founded.

He continued to watch the battle and with every passing second, he noticed something more and more odd about GranKuwagamon. To start with, he wasn't changing his battle strategy. Usually when one's opponent dodges the same attack about, oh i don't know, a hundred times, he would change his battle plan. But GranKuwagamon kept firing beams at Imperialdramon. More so, he wasn't focused anymore. It didn't seem like he was even trying to hit Imperialdramon at all. It made no sense, but gave him more reason to believe what Sandiramon said.

"It doesn't make sense." Ken thought out loud. "All of this has been happening for so long, and these guys aren't even a threat?"

"I don't believe it." Davis said crossing his arms. "If they're no threat, then why haven't we been able to stop them?"

"Maybe we've been missing something." Yolei added. "Rosa, how did you have so much trouble with GranKuwagamon?"

"None of my team's Digimon can Digivolve past the Ultimate level." She replied. "We never made it this far. And I'm worried. I haven't heard back from any of my team mates or their Digimon."

Up above, Imperialdramon hovered and watched GranKuwagamon gasp for breath. "What's the matter? Waste your energy already?" There was no response. Imperialdramon continued to watch and wait, but then out of nowhere, GranKuwagamon's body turned to ice and dropped from the sky. "What the?" Imperialdramon follwed. GranKuwagamon's body struck the ground and shattered into pieces. Imperialdramon landed next to MetalGarurumon. "Nice shot." He said.

"It wasn't me." MetalGarurumon groaned. He exchanged a glance with Imperialdramon, then looked back in front of him where the frozen insect shattered to pieces. He gasped and found himself locking eyes with his own virus counterpart. "It's you..."

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Above Shelter_

"This is taking too long." IceDevimon hovered watching MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Garudamon. They kept their eyes on him, and while he wasn't immediately threatening them, if LadyDevimon fails, they have to be on guard.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." MegaKabuterimon said.

"The fight's been going on a lot longer than expected." Lillymon added.

"LadyDevimon should have perished by now, leaving this guy to us and the WarGreymons." Garudamon finished.

"While you three float here like idiots, I'm going to rest on another building and wait for something interesting to happen." IceDevimon flew away and out of sight of the Ultimates on watch.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

"So they're not real Digimon?" Izzy inquired, staring at the flat map of the Digi-World on his computer.

"Not the bosses." Gennai replied. "All of them are manufactured by Rikashi." Gennai approached the hologram in the circle which displayed a live video feed of the Digital World. "The entire sky is gray. It might seem like it's because of endless fires, explosions and chemicals, but it's really a manufactured product to help Rikashi gain total control of both worlds."

"So this Rikashi is like our past foes." Izzy said. "Power hungry, trying to take over the world to satisfy his own greed."

"That's not the whole story." Gennai added. He looked to Sheamus who stood against a wall with his arms crossed. Gennai had been glancing at the young man for a while now, and it was frustrating the Irishman.

"Look, stop staring at me unless you have something to say to me!" Sheamus finally snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you look so familiar." Gennai replied calmly.

"You're Digital..." Sheamus groaned. "I'm flesh and blood. I'm getting tired of the mysteries. I was just someone looking to help the team search for survivors. But ever since I met that old freak in the streets, I've become subject to strange behavior, and some tall dude who I've never met before, staring at me like he knows me. Jesus fucking christ!" He slammed his fist against the wall he lent on.

"Sheamus, calm down." Joe said, trying to ease the temper of the Irishman. "Let him speak." Sheamus hissed, but nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, back to the story." Gennai said. "Rikashi isn't just another greedy enemy out for world domination, not by all means anyway." Everyone listened closely. "After MaloMyotismon was defeated, time returned to normal for the Digital World, moving by much faster than time on Earth."

"Like before we were summoned to the Digital World so many years ago?" Joe asked.

"Correct." Gennai replied. "So anything that happened hundreds of years ago in our world, would only have taken a few years in the real world. That period of time where both worlds ran on the same time pattern threw many things out of proportion. You see, years before the original eight children arrived on File Island, instead of the four Harmonious Ones, there were two Digital beings that were humanoid like myself. They were the powers that protected the Digital World from evil. Rikashi lived on Folder Continent, watching over the lives of Digimon in a castle. The other one lived on Server Continent, keeping watch over the lives of Digimon on that half of the world. His name was Lacobus." Gennai glanced over at Sheamus once more. "They lived in peace, only uniting when something threatened the Digital World's existance. But something went wrong. Lacobus and Rikashi were originally one being, a god. But his power became too great, and he decided that for the better of the Digital World, he'd split in two in order to avoid destroying the world himself. He split himself so that all of his positive energy was stored in one being, Lacobus, and his negative energy in the other, Rikashi..."

Izzy grinned. "And because of the negative energy, Rikashi became power-hungry?"

"Correct." Said Gennai. "Rikashi waged war on Lacobus, with an army of Digimon he created out of black towers erected with his negative energy. Or what you came to know during Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor..."

"Control Spires..." Joe said slowly, gasping after finishing.

"Rikashi was the original creator of the Control Spires." Gennai said. "Lacobus recruited natives of Server continent to combat the threat. The war lasted for two years, and finally ended when Rikashi and Lacobus fought an epic battle high above the surface of the Digital World. They fought up there because they knew a battle between them would end up destroying the world. Both of them lost the fight. It ended when Lacobus and Rikashi struggled to gain the upper hand in a beam struggle. Eventually, both of their attacks exploded and lit up the Digi-World sky brighter than the mighty Sun. They both crashed hard on File Island, on top of Infinity Mountain. There, their bodies began to fade and turn into data. The data of Lacobus formed the Harmonious Ones. They're not connected to Lacobus, they are completely different beings, they are Digimon after all. And they decided to save both Rikashi and Lacobus' data, and store them away. They're not dead, which is obvious because after all, this is all Rikashi's work."

"But if their data was stored away, how did Rikashi escape?" Izzy asked.

"After you defeated the Dark Masters, time in the Digital World synced with Earth time. You see..." Gennai closed his eyes. "The Harmonious Ones thought it best to purify Rikashi's data, and locked him in a sphere which was placed inside of the Digital World's network. It had a time lock on it. After a set number of years, the lock would release and Rikashi's data would be pure and free. Whether it formed a Digimon or revived Rikashi was not of the Harmonious Ones' decision. Lacobus on the other hand..." Gennai sighed and shook his head. "His power was stored away because any evil Digimon that learned of his power would have tried to steal it, or kill him if he were to return as he once was."

"Wouldn't his power have diminished if his data created them?" Joe asked, tapping his finger against his chin.

"Yes." Gennai replied. "But over time, that power would build up again. And because his data's been locked away in the network for so long, he'll be stronger than ever."

"You expect him to return?" Izzy asked.

"It makes sense." Natasha said. "If Rikashi is alive, then why wouldn't Lacobus be alive too?"

"Rikashi's time lock didn't change when the Digital time and Earth time synchronized. It continued to move at that accelerated rate." Gennai continued.

"And because of that, the lock released." Joe said. "Now it makes sense, but we've only heard of Rikashi, we have yet to see him."

"I was alive during their time." Gennai said. "I knew them both well. Both of them were about 5'11" tall. Rikashi had black hair that looked like Ken's when he was the Digimon Emperor. His eyes were red, and he wore black robes which had a hood, a silver chest plate, silver shoulder pads, silver shin guards, and black boots."

Gennai grinned and then looked at Sheamus. "What is it?" Sheamus growled. Everyone turned their attention to him. Sheamus lowered his eye lids. "What?..."

"And Lacobus..." Gennai said. "Black hair that hung down just below his eyes and above his shoulders. His eyes were blue, he always wore an olive drab bandana, olive drab wrist bands, wore a black leather vest with an olive drab tee-shirt underneath, black jeans, black boots... And two blue rectangular markings underneath is right eye..."

Sheamus' eyes shot opened. Everyone watched him, Natasha mostly. Sheamus' appearance was similar to the description of Lacobus, the olive drab clothing, the markings under his eye and eye color. The differences were that the markings were different colors, and Sheamus' hair was shorter and stood upright with a lock hanging in his face rather than long black hair. Sheamus could tell what Gennai was going to say before he even said it, he was just waiting for it.

"And judging by your appearance..." Gennai said to him, "I'd say _you are _Lacobus."

Sheamus pushed himself away from the wall and gave Gennai a dead stare. "Alright then." He said. "But if I'm Lacobus, why can't I remember the war, or Rikashi, or you, or any of those fucking Digimon!"

"Because your data still lies locked away inside of the network." Gennai replied. "You might be the only thing that can stop Rikashi. He's a lot stronger than before. And once you unlock your powers, your memories, you'll be much more powerful." Sheamus gave him an unapproving look. Gennai sighed. "You saved Natasha's life, which is why she's by your side." Sheamus nodded. Then Gennai looked to Natasha, who also nodded. "You temporarily transformed."

"Okay. I'm more than lost now. Make sense or I'm going to hurt you!" Sheamus snapped.

"Calm down." Gennai replied. "You've lived a normal human life since birth. Lacobus' physical body was destroyed right around the time you were born. Lacobus' spirit merged with your still developing conscience while you were in the womb. You received some of his powers which could only appear in times of desperation. Once you absorb Lacobus' data, you'll be able to control the transformations at will."

Sheamus thought to continue interrogation, but instead sighed and looked him in the eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Enter the Digital World and find the tree on File Island that Izzy was able to walk into the first day he was there." Gennai looked to Izzy. "Think you could locate it?"

"Yes, I'll start working on it." Izzy said. "I'll make sure to drop him on File Island as close to that spot as I can."

"Once inside, Sheamus, there will be a symbol on the wall. You'll recognize it. Lacobus' spirit will point it out to you. When you find it, touch it. A small device will come out of the wall, a retinal scanner. Because Lacobus' spirit lies within you, it'll accept your retinal pattern. Then the device will go back into the wall, and all you'll have to do is walk through the wall." Gennai continued, "You'll know where to go. His spirit will guide you. Once you unlock the sphere his data lies in, you'll have his memories as well as your own. You'll still be you, but you'll be him as well."

Sheamus turned to Izzy, then to Joe. They both nodded at him, then he turned back to Natasha. Natasha approached him and looked him in the eyes. "Look, I'll still be here when you get back. He said you'll still be you." Sheamus smiled. Then Natasha embraced him and locked him in a kiss that he wasn't expecting, but he returned it with no hesitation. Once they parted, she smiled. "Come back."

Sheamus nodded, then turned to Gennai. "I'm ready."

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Sewage Tunnels_

Kari and TK stood on the edge of the damaged walk way. One false move and someone was going to fall into the water below. There was still no sign of LadyDevimon, a good indication of her death, but TK didn't think it was true. "I'll go first." Kari said, slowly stepping out onto the walkway. Instantly, it swayed from side to side. She grasped the railing to keep herself from falling.

"Easy Kari!" Tai called out.

WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon hovered next to each other, keeping an eye on the end of the tunnel. If she was still alive, they'd need to attack immediately. "I don't like letting them cross." WarGreymon said.

"Don't worry, if she is still alive, I'll kill the bitch." Replied his virus counterpart.

"Seems like you have history."

"I just hate her." BlackWarGreymon spat. "Especially after what she did to your friends. To be used like that, it's such an underhanded tactic."

Kari finally made it across and fell into Tai's embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Said Tai, holding his sister up so she didn't fall.

"Me too." Kari stabilized herself then turned around. "TK!" She shouted. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

TK took another look to his right. _She's not dead..._ He looked back toward the damaged walkway. The few chains holding it above the water made him more nervous. Reluctantly, he took a step forward, then another. More steps followed, he found himself in the center of the walkway, looking down at the crashing waves. No one would have ever known about how vast the tunnels underground actually were. TK stopped and looked to his right. _I knew I shouldn't have started walking across this thing..._

"Oh no." BlackWarGreymon said.

Two red beams shot from the end of the tunnel, catching two of the remaining chains. Then a final beam followed and caught the last one. TK grabbed the railing, but it didn't help. He, along with the walkway, fell into the violent water below, screaming until the water consumed his body.

"TK!" Kari shouted. She ran forward but Tai grabbed her wrist. "Tai, let me go! He needs help!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Tai replied.

"Let me go!"

"Kari, I'm not letting you kill yourself!"

An evil laugh echoed throughout the tunnels. "I'm not dead you fools. But TK might be!" LadyDevimon hovered forward from the darkness.

"You bitch." BlackWarGreymon huffed. "I can't believe you."

"Relax, it's two against one now." WarGreymon said.

"It will do you no good!" LadyDevimon shouted, lunging at the two WarGreymons.

"Dammit Tai!" Kari turned and slapped Tai in the face, causing him to grasp his cheek where she connected. "I'm saving his life. I love him!" Kari then turned away and ran toward the ledge, leaping off the side and taking a dive formation over the water.

"Kari no!" Tai shouted, too late to stop his sister from making the move. He watched as she crashed into the water

They scattered and let her fly between them. "You're in over your head!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.

"Well, your little friend just killed herself along with TK!" LadyDevimon laughed. The put up a purple force field around herself.

"Damn!" WarGreymon groaned. He looked down, then behind him at Tai. Tai's distress was more obvious than ever. He'd lost both of his parents, and he might just have lost his only sister too. He looked back down at LadyDevimon. "You're heartless."

"Obviously." LadyDevimon began laughing hysterically, irritating the WarGreymons and Tai. "TK told me how you lost your parents, Tai." LadyDevimon taunted, getting his full attention. "What Reapermon did was much better than what he was told to do. He was supposed to kill you all, but saw your broken state after he crushed your parents. Leaving you in the street, crying, begging that it was all just a nightmare. WAKE UP TAI!" She screamed. "Your courage has been crushed, along with your parents. Without it, your whole team will perish!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tai yelled. He fell to his knees, then to his hands, and began crying. The memories of that day, that he'd been trying to block for the last few days, resurfaced and broke his spirit. LadyDevimon laughed like hell. Her laughs mixed with the memories of Reapermon's laughs drove him insane, and he screamed again. But then, in the middle of it all, felt a warmth over his heart. Then he stood up and looked over his chest. His crest, the Crest of Courage, was glowing over his heart, an orange light-giving him warmth.

Then he looked up and saw that WarGreymon had an orange aura surrounding his body. BlackWarGreymon watched with interest, a bond between tamer and Digimon, a true friendship. Then, two bright lights appeared from below. Tai looked down into the water and saw a pink light and a yellow light. _Oh my god..._

The water began to part from the middle, creating waves that smashed against the walls of the tunnel. He was astonished. Kari stood over top of an unconscious TK. Both of their bodies glowed, filling the tunnel with light, warmth, energy, striking fear within LadyDevimon.

"How could this be!? I killed you!" She yelled.

In front of her, two more Digimon appeared. Angewomon, and Angemon. They also glowed, Angewomon pink, and Angemon yellow. "It looks like you failed, LadyDevimon." Angewomon said.

"You bimbo!" LadyDevimon screeched.

BlackWarGreymon looked at the other Digimon, then at Tai, then down to Kari, and the unconscious TK. "I'm digging this." He said, sounding happy for the first time in his life. He flared up his red aura to join the group.

Tai and Kari both spread their arms to their sides, at the same time, the Digimon charged their signature attacks. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon flew back a bit and raised their hands in the air. WarGreymon's Terra Force appeared, as did BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer. Angewomon aimed her Celestial Arrow at LadyDevimon, while Angemon cocked his arm back and clenched his fist, charging his Hand of Fate attack. Then, Tai and Kari closed their arms like they were hugging themselves. The Digimon fired their attacks. The Celestial Arrow struck first, in LadyDevimon's chest. Then The Hand of Fate struck the same spot, pushing the arrow further into her body, and then burning her as the beam consumed her. Then the WarGreymons threw their firey spheres at her, both colliding with her and causing a massive explosion.

"Everyone look out!" Tai shouted while diving onto the ground below him, shielding his face with his arms. The explosion filled the tunnel with smoke, flames, flying rubble, chains, pipes and water. It was so massive and powerful, that it could have very well killed any living creature in that tunnel. Surely LadyDevimon was dead, but what about the rest of them?... They didn't think their attack through, just went all out to make sure she died...

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

The lab shook violently, the result of the explosion. "Damn, that was rough. I hope they're okay!" Joe exclaimed.

"I'm sure they are." Gennai said. By now, Izzy had opened the newly installed Digiport. The system was set up so that if something went wrong during the transfer, Sheamus would get sent back to the real world instead of getting trapped in the Digital World. Gennai stood in front of the gate. It laid on the floor in the circle. Above it, a holographic image of the destination, File Island. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Sheamus nodded and stepped away from the desk and next to Gennai. He looked at the gate, then back at Gennai. "I'll do my best."

"When you go in, you'll be Sheamus." Gennai said. "When you come out..." Gennai paused and took a breath, "You'll be Sheamus, a man whose come a long way in life, who ultimately aided the DigiDestined in their struggle in this apocalypse. You'll be Lacobus, the strongest Digital being alive. The man that the original Digital God created out of his own positive energy, who would go on to defeat Rikashi, his negative half to end the great Digi-War in which he started over sheer jealousy and greed..."

"And return to defeat him once more." Sheamus said.

"You'll have both memories of your own self, as well as your Digital self, Lacobus." Gennai continued, placing both hands on Sheamus' shoulders. "You're two beings in one body, and because you've been given birth by a human woman, Sheamus is the body you'll share. You are one. You'll be able to transform into Lacobus at will after you access his locked up data."

"I understand. So I'll still be me in the end." Sheamus said. Gennai nodded and stepped aside.

"Good luck." Izzy said.

Sheamus looked back and smiled. "Thanks. I'll be back. I don't understand everything yet, but I'm sure I will by the end of this." He looked ahead and said a prayer under his breath, then stepped into the circle, into the Digiport. Immediately, a white light consumed him and in a flash, he was gone.

"Do you think he'll be okay on his own?" Joe asked.

Gennai nodded. "He's Sheamus, and Lacobus. It'll make sense to everyone soon enough." He looked back at Izzy and Joe. And of course Gomamon, who sat on the desk. "Funny, you haven't said a single word. That's unlike you."

"I'm just amazed that a human will have the power to end this." Gomamon said. Then he smiled. "That's gonna be awesome!"

Gennai smiled. "Yeah. You truly have to see it to understand it."

**xXxXxXx**

_Mexico_

MetalGarurumon stood next to Imperialdramon, locked in a stare down with BlackMetalGarurumon. Ken, Davis, Yolei, Matt, Rosa, Aquilamon and Gotsumon stood back, waiting for something bad to happen. Last time they met with BlackMetalGarurumon, he claimed not to be an enemy, nor a friend. This situation could go from bad to worse in a split second.

BlackMetalGarurumon sighed and looked past the Digimon and locked eyes with Rosa. "Young lady, you're the leader of the Mexican DigiDestined?" Rosa nodded, quivering lightly, fearing that he might attack. "I'm sorry, but I must tell you something." Rosa nodded. "Your team was on the way here to aid you against GranKuwagamon, but were ambushed. They've perished..."

Rosa gasped. Her team, her friends, her familia, gone? Was this source reliable? "Hey! How can we trust that it wasn't you?" Matt shouted, rage across his face.

"Foolish human!" BlackMetalGarurumon replied. "I told you, I'm not out to harm humans. I'm out to find a good fight. And so far, these pre-fabricated freaks haven't given me a challenge."

"Pre-fabricated?" Ken inquired. Yolei gripped onto his arm, nervous that this could turn into a huge mess. "What does that mean?"

"It means that most of the Digimon you've been fighting were created from Control Spires!" BlackMetalGarurumon squinted his eyelids. "You, of all people, should have realized that a LONG time ago!"

"They're Control Spires?" Ken was in shock. More skeletons from his past resurfacing, haunting him.

"You fully understand that you were used when you were the Digimon emperor!" BlackMetalGarurumon continued. "But that's just the beginning of the story. You see, I was created from Control Spires as well, but much like BlackWarGreymon, I discovered that there was purpose in life, not just endless destruction and death. I live for a good challenge, I won't kill an innocent human or Digimon. I was created before this all began. While Rikashi was planning to take over both worlds, he created me to be his vice-commanding officer, and when I declined, he tried to kill me. I ended up killing off all of the Digimon he created, and left. If it wasn't for me, this apocalypse would have begun years before it did."

"So you knew the whole time?" MetalGarurumon was angered at this point. "You didn't tell us before! That would have saved us so much grief!"

"All I wanted to do was fight you, MetalGarurumon!" BlackMetalGarurumon replied. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think you were capable of handling the truth! I despise Rikashi with every fiber of my being, yet he's the one that gave me life. Do you have any idea how that feels? Hating your creator because his purpose for you was simply to destroy? Here's a little lesson on Control Spires. The more you use to create a Digimon, the more of a conscious it has, and being made from one-hundred of them gives the end product a full conscious, which is why I knew his purpose was wrong!"

"It's similar to what BlackWarGreymon went through." Davis said.

"It's the exact same thing." BlackMetalGarurumon replied. Ken sighed, his demons returned all at once. "Don't beat yourself up anymore, Ken."

Ken looked up. BlackMetalGarurumon spoke compassionately with him, confusing him greatly. "What?"

"What happened back then is done. You're a hero now, you've paid for your mistakes." BlackMetalGarurumon closed his eyes. "There's more to the story than just Myotismon and Arukenimon using you. Rikashi was controlling them. When the Digital Worlds time synced with Earths, Rikashi was freed from his time prison. That's when he revived Myotismon's soul. And you know what happened after that."

"He took control of Oikawa to get his revenge on us." Matt said. "And he was behind it? But what, why?"

BlackMetalGarurumon sighed, so much information that needed to be spread. "I'll explain that on the way back to Japan."

**Chapter 6 comes to a close. Things have definitely changed in terms of the apocalypse. As this story progresses, how will the lives change for the DigiDestined, their Digimon, and of course, Sheamus, as he heads into the Digital World to unlock his true self?**

**A/N: In this chapter, I decided to start putting in the location of each scene before the scenes progress because it'll make it easier to understand each scene. With my writing style, sometimes it's difficult to pinpoint where something is until a name is said. And with the team separated as much as they are right now, there are more scene changes. So hopefully that'll make things easier for everyone.**

**Also, all of the scenes during a cycle through all of the locations are happening at the same time. Once a cycle is complete, things move on for the world as a whole. Hopefully everyone understands that. Please leave reviews and feedback. I've never worked on anything more difficult than this story, and so far, I'm happy with it. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon: Endless Chaos**

**Chapter 7:**

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_Japan: Above Shelter_

IceDevimon floated in front of MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Lillymon. His impatience was evident, expecting LadyDevimon to have defeated them by now. IceDevimon looked down to the street below, growing more impatient with each passing moment. "Dammit, what the hell is taking so long?"

"Maybe she lost." MegaKabutermin chuckled. "Maybe they were too strong for her."

"Ridiculous." Replied IceDevimon with a scowl. "She could never lose. Not after disguising herself to trick you all!"

"She may have done that, I know some Digimon who are masters in pure combat." Lillymon added with a wink.

"Through everything we've been through, mind games are the least of our worries!" Garudamon said. "So you wanna fight or not?"

IceDevimon scowled, his buttons pushed, his anger flowing through his veins. "Fine, you leave me no choice, fools!" IceDevimon raised both of his long arms in the air, letting out a battle yell heard from miles around, but the ground started to shake, diverting his attention. He looked down, "What the?" The other Digimon too looked down. Billboards fell to the ground, windows shattered, the black top began to crack on the street below.

"Earthquake!" MegaKabuterimon shouted. The obvious went from bad to worse. An explosion from beneath the surface sent black top, concrete, light posts, cars, glass, dumpsters and other street accessories into the air. All of them put their arms up for protections but still got pelted. The heat was intense, the light was blinding, smoke got into their lungs causing them to cough.

"What the hell?" IceDevimon shouted. A large slab of concrete came out of the light and struck the Ice-Digimon in the face, drawing blood from his lip and below his eye which could be seen through his mask. The light and heat ceased, but smoke still clouded the area from the street and where IceDevimon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon floated. More of the windows from the surrounding buildings cracked and shattered. IceDevimon rubbed the side of his face.

"That was intense!" Lillymon shouted. They peered down into the smoke, then a combination of multi-colored lights appeared. Red, Orange, Yellow and Pink. Lillymon gasped, "It's them!"

"No way!" IceDevimon was in shock. The four lights positioned themselves around IceDevimon and the other three. Then the smoke cleared, revealing four Digimon that glowed, radiating energy. Angemon and Angewomon were behind Garudamon, Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon. Behind IceDevimon were WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon.

"You guys beat her!" Lillymon shouted with joy. She turned to Angemon and Angewomon. Garudamon turned her head back and nodded. "I knew you'd pull through!" Lillymon continued.

IceDevimon glanced behind him at the WarGreymon duo, then back in front of him. He was bitter, angry, and ready to kill someone. _How is this possible? LadyDevimon was stronger than them. They must have gotten stronger somehow, but how? What could have pushed their powers that high? It's mind-boggling._ With his bitterness growing, IceDevimon raised his long pointer finger and aimed it at Lillymon, and without warning, shot her with a blue beam. The beam struck her in the back and went through her body.

The other six Digimon gasped. Her body floated there for a moment, a small bullet-hole like wound in her back and her stomach. Then, she fell, descending and gaining speed the further she fell. They all watched and noticed that the road on that entire block had been destroyed, and the sewage tunnels were visible. The fast flowing water, the chains hanging, debris falling. She fell to about street level before something caught her. It was Angewomon. She held Lillymon in her arms and looked up at IceDevimon. What showed of her face made it clearly obvious that she was angry.

"You're a monster!" Angewomon shouted.

IceDevimon laughed and spread his wings full span. "But you see, we're all technically 'monsters.' I'm just exercising my freedom to do whatever the fuck I want to."

"And because of that, you will die." BlackWarGreymon said with hate.

IceDevimon turned around and locked eyes with BlackWarGreymon. "How do you plan on beating me. There's no way you'll be able to take me out, dinosaur."

MegaKabuterimon was lost in his mind. A special bond was developing between himself and Lillymon. On previous patrols, they'd flirt with each other, joke around and ensure each other that things were going to be okay. With IceDevimon's attack on her, he might have taken that all away, and MegaKabuterimon's anger was starting to grow. Without warning, he let out a loud battle cry, then charged his Horn Buster attack. IceDevimon quickly turned around.

"Die you son of a bitch!" MegaKabuterimon launched the attack. It struck IceDevimon, causing another large explosion. The WarGreymons shielded themselves with their arms while Garudamon protected Angemon, Angewomon, and the fallen Lillymon.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Sewage Tunnels_

From the previous explosion, more of the walkways were broken in multiple places, many even fell into the water. The faded light from the hole in the ceiling shown throughout the tunnel, which had been maimed. Tai was lying on one of the steel walk ways with his arms over his head. His clothes, hair and body were covered in grey dust from the concrete and rock that had been destroyed.

He pushed himself up to his knees and shook his head, then rustled his hands through his hair in an attempt to get most of the dust out. "Holy shit, what a boom." He said. He grabbed on to the middle railing on the walkway and pulled himself up.

His jaw dropped, the water was running like it had been earlier. TK and Kari were nowhere to be found. "Oh no..." Tai peered over the rail, trying to get a good look around himself, the water and the tunnel. No other bodies were down there. "Kari! TK!" He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the tunnel, but no response was heard.

From behind, footsteps were fading into Tai's hearing and he turned around. Cody and Armadillomon were fast approaching from the way Tai come from. "Tai! What the fuck happened?"

"Long fucking story." Tai said. Cody and Armadillomon stopped and caught their breath. Tai continued; "Let's just say, TK and Kari fell into the water, everything went boom, and now my sister and TK are both missing. They could be..." Tai hesitated, but Cody knew exactly what Tai was thinking.

He placed and hand on Tai's shoulder and shook his head. "Don't even say it. They're strong, I bet they're still alive." Tai let a light smile escape him, but an explosion from above caught their attention. There was another fight going on.

"When will this hell end? Why won't it just stop?" Tai asked rhetorically. He didn't expect an answer, and even if he did, it was from the small voice in his head that kept him down since his parents murder. A voice that whispered "never" every time he asked that question.

"Hey, come here guys!" Armadillomon shouted. Cody and Tai ran over to where he was by the tunnel entrance. "Look. He pointed with one of his front paws.

"A staircase," Said Cody, "Leading down to the water." The staircase led down to a walkway next to the water.

"The water flows south, it must have taken them with it." Tai said. He looked at Cody, who nodded in agreement. "Let's go, if there's any chance of finding them, it'll be south." Cody again nodded and began descending the staircase, Armadillomon followed, and Tai went last.

"It's probably better to get away from the action anyway." Cody said. Tai remained silent until they reached the bottom of the staircase. "Here," Cody said, "Is right next to the lowest level of the shelter."

They began walking south alongside the water. There was an unpleasent odor in the air, likely from the water. They were in a sewer after all, but the smell of burnt flesh acompanied it. This discouraged Tai even more, over-thinking the situation, coming up with multiple scenarios behind the burnt flesh smell. _What if Kari was burnt to death in the blast? What if TK looks like a zombie. Oh my god what if they're zombies?!_

"Tai!" Cody shouted, getting Tai's attention. "Jesus, I've been saying 'Tai' for almost five minutes now."

"Oops, sorry Cody." Said Tai glumly, "I'm just so worried."

"I am too, Tai." Cody replied. "Don't think that I'm not. I'm just saying keep your head up." Tai only nodded in response.

**xXxXxXx**

_Pacific Ocean: Imperialdramon's Back_

"That's so unreal." Matt said, unable to believe the information BlackMetalGarurumon gave them.

"It's all true." Said BlackMetalGarurumon, who laid on his stomach, trying to relax. The rest of the Digimon reverted to their Rookie levels. BlackMetalGarurumon had explained just about everything that Gennai explained to the rest of the team in Japan.

"I can't fucking believe it." Ken hissed as he stared out at the ocean. "These clouds, these Digimon, just manufactured by Rikashi to make world domination easy for him. I can't believe he was behind everything!"

"It's just a matter of time before Lacobus returns." BlackMetalGarurumon said. "He's the only one capable of stopping Rikashi."

"And what about you?" Gabumon asked. "When this is over, what will you do?"

"How can you go from looking like a killing machine to a cute cub in such a short amount of time?" BlackMetalGarurumon said, reffering to MetalGarurumon reverting back to Gabumon. Gabumon blushed, but BlackMetalGarurumon decided to answer the question. "I'm not sure what I'll do."

"I'm worried." Said Yolei, who had been sitting with Rosa, trying to comfort her. "I haven't gotten any emails from Izzy in a while. I hope everything is okay."

Silence followed. That was just one more thing they had to worry about.

**xXxXxXx**

_Digital World: File Island_

The skies in the Digital World were identical to those on Earth. Covered in dark clouds, and on File Island, pouring rain. Sheamus stood under a bunch of trees, keeping himself dry for the most part.

_This place doesn't look much different from Earth._ Sheamus thought. He knew he was out numbered though. If he were to run out in the open, he'd surely get attacked. Then he heard a voice, Izzy's voice.

"Sheamus, you make it?" Izzy asked.

_How the fuck am I supposed to talk to him?_ Sheamus thought. Then he started speaking, hoping Izzy would hear him. "I'm here."

"Great!" Izzy exclaimed.

_Phew._ Sheamus thought. "So you're going to guide me to that tree, correct?"

"Yeah, you're not too far away from it." Izzy said. "There should be a clearing nearby. At the end of it is a cliff. Don't go toward the cliff, it's on the other side of the clearing."

_Damn_ Thought Sheamus. His plan of staying secluded had been chucked out the window. It was pouring rain, he could smell smoke, and he knew damn well that wild Digimon were out and about, ready to attack any foreign thing to them. He started walking. At least for the moment he wasn't soaked. The trees were interesting to Sheamus, they were different than Earth trees. Each had strange patterns and colors in the trunk. Eventually, he came to the clearing. Something caught his sight and he hid behind one of the trees. Quietly, he peeked around the tree to get a better look, SAA revolver in hand.

Two wolf-like Digimon were fighting in the clearing, both were ripped up pretty bad. Their skin was torn, ripped and shreded, and blood went flying with each attack. There was no reason for them to be fighting, they just were. Then out of nowhere, a huge red energy blast came tearing through the clearing, obliterating both of them and creating a trench in the process.

_Jesus H. Christ._ Sheamus thought to himself. He looked around a bit more to see where the blast came from, and then he saw it. A dinosaur-like Digimon, and from the looks of it, it was completely mechanical. Armor, wires and pipes leading all over it's body. "Izzy, if you can see what I see, tell me... What the fuck is that?"

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

Izzy typed on his keyboard as he looked at the android-dinosaur Digimon on his screen. A small window appeared acompanied by a door bell-like sound which displayed a close up as well as the name of the Digimon. "MetalTyrannomon." Said Izzy. "I'd watch out."

Sheamus hissed in Izzy's headset. "Really? The tree is on the other side of that clearing. He's standing dead center of it."

Izzy looked to Joe and then to Gennai. They both shrugged, this was a problem they didn't expect to encounter. Without Lacobus' data sphere, running out in the open in front of a MetalTyrannomon would be suicide. Joe pushed his glasses up to his eyes. "Think, is there any way to distract it? Is there anything around that..."

Izzy jolted and threw his headset down at his desk. A high pitch noise came from the speaker in the headset and the computer, but Izzy turned the external speaker off to prevent everyone from going deaf. He gasped for breath, it scared the shit out of him. "Something bad just happened."

_Digital World: File Island_

Sheamus lay stomach first on the ground with his arms covering his head. A bright light was fading as well as a loud bang. He looked up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Slowly he got up and walked toward the clearing, stepping out of the brush and trees he was hiding in.

"God damn, what the hell was what?" He said to himself. MetalTyrannomon was gone. All that was left was a huge crater where the clearing used to be. Then Sheamus looked up and saw a red light in the sky, identical to the one hovering over Japan. Then, it vanished.

"Son of a bitch." He said. Then, Izzy's voice began to patch through again.

"Sheamus are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Sheamus replied, "But the clearing isn't. Something just destroyed MetalTyrannomon and left a huge fucking crater in it's place." He looked around and didn't see anything else that looked dangerous. The rain was coming down harder. It wouldn't be long before that crater became a big pond. "Looks like the coast is clear. I'm making a break for that fucking tree."

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Sewage Tunnels_

Dark, cold and wet was this specific part of the sewage tunnels. This area wasn't a huge place like the battle site, the ceiling was much lower, and the walls were closer together. This area was about three miles south of the battle site, the current wasn't as strong here. The raw sewage was filtered out in other sections of the tunnel system, this particular underground river was simply the filtered water, not that it smelt much better...

He was a heavy bastard, and lugging his body out of the water was posing a challenge to Kari. He ledge was four feet higher than the water, and with TK unconscious, it was much more difficult to get him up there. She draped his arm over her shoulders and slowly waded through the waist-high water. _Thank God._ She thought, being that the water they fell into was about twenty feet deep.

FInally, she managed to get him over to the ledge. She carefully lent his body against the concrete, with his arms over the side. Then she grabbed him by his legs, lust above his knees, and hoisted the boy up onto the ledge and then pushed with all her might to roll him over. She then pulled herself up and out of the water and collapsed across TK's wet body. She knew she couldn't just lay there though, she needed to make sure TK was still alive. Quickly but carefully, she went over his vitals. Once she was finished, she knelt back and a sigh of relief escaped her.

He breathed easily in his sleep. Kari didn't want to wake him up, but she also knew that they couldn't just sit in this dimly lit tunnel without knowing what's going on outside. She shook him a little, which did no good. She began saying his name as she patted his face, trying to get the boy to wake up. Eventually, he began to cough. Then his eyes opened.

It was just like opening the flood gates for TK, as soon as his eyes opened, a rush of pain filled his head and he groaned. He sat up and placed his hands over his head, shaking from the cold he felt from the water and the external pain from falling from such a height into a strong current.

"God dammit!" He yelled, shaking his head as tears began forming. "What the fuck happened?"

"TK, relax." Kari said softly, still kneeling next to him. TK looked up at her and rested his hands in his lap. He studied Kari's expression, she smiled with her head cocked to her left. That signature smile that always made TK smile when he was down. This time it confused him into a mixture of grief and frustration.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" He asked before running his hands through his soaking wet hair. "We just about died."

"But we're not dead, are we?" Kari retorted. TK shut his trap and accepted defeat. She was right and he knew it, but that wasn't really his issue. But Kari knew him too well, she knew something else was bothering TK. "What's really your problem?"

"How can you still look at me and smile, after what I put you through?" TK snapped. He quickly made his way to his feet and shook his head violently, trying to dry out his hair at least a little bit.

"That wasn't your fault, TK." Kari said, slowly getting to her feet as well. "You were brain washed."

"I shouldn't have let it happen!" TK snapped, anger and self-hatred both flowing through his veins. Angry because he let himself get possessed, and with her for not understanding. "You don't understand how torn apart I am. I was deeply in love with you, I was committed to you with every fiber of my being, nothing could have separated us... I thought..." TK's fists began trembling, he bit his lower lip and ducked his head. "Inside, my conscience was screaming at me, yelling at me, demanding that I break out of that fucking emotional prison, but she was too strong. Every time I'd come close to breaking free, she'd come back, and stole my mind again. In doing so, she tore my heart to pieces, left me a broken man because the entire time, knowing that I loved you, but acting as though you didn't exist. Everything I did that involved you was under her control..." TK didn't know if he was making sense of his emotions, he was just letting all of his bottled up frustration explode, and then, he snapped. With a quick turn he slammed his right fist into the concrete wall beside him. He couldn't feel a thing except for the throbbing pain in his chest.

"TK..." Kari lightly sighed. Because she wasn't used to seeing TK in such a broken state, she couldn't find words to comfort him, she didn't know if anything she said would make him realize that it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't, but he wasn't convinced. She could see some blood on his fist, which she assumed was broken, and if it was, he wasn't showing it.

The two drenched DigiDestined stood silently. TK had never been such an emotional wreck, and Kari never couldn't cheer TK up. It took so much out of her to even face TK in this state, not to mention that both of them had nearly died earlier. The only sounds were that of water droplets hitting the lightly flowing water from the ceiling, and the light breathing of each other.

Then, echoing footsteps entered their audio ranges. They looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment, then turned to look north where they came from. They could see two figures slowly approaching. One was rather tall, the other was significantly shorter. Then, on the ground, they noticed an animal figure.

"Kari! TK!" A familiar voice called out. Kari knew instantly that it was Tai's voice. That also told her that the other two were Cody and Armadillomon.

Moments passed, and they were all standing together. TK stayed silent, shame and guilt overwhelming him. Tai had Kari in a tight embrace, disregarding the fact that she was soaking wet.

"Are you guys alright?" Tai asked, addressing both TK and Kari. Kari nodded, but glanced back at TK. Tai looked at him, checking him over for any injuries. He took quick notice to the blood all over TK's right hand. He looked back at Kari with a questioning look.

"It's broken." TK said blankly. His head was down, eyes to the left to avoid eye contact. Tai didn't need to ask how it happened, he knew already that TK had struck the wall. How else would he have broken it, he knew well that he'd never hit Kari. It only made sense, Tai thought. A loud bang traveled through the tunnel, catching everyone off guard and breaking Tai from his thoughts.

"We should get out of here!" Tai said, gaining affirmative responses from the group excluding TK, who remained silent and distant from the group.

Cody's phone began ringing and he answered it quickly. "What's up?" He was silent, listening to the voice on the other end, then spoke again. "Alright, be there in a bit."

"What's up?" Tai asked.

"It was Izzy." Cody said. "Sheamus is in the Digital World, and Imperialdramon will be back in about five minutes."

"We'd better get back then." Tai replied.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Above Shelter_

Another cloud of dust and smoke consumed the Digimon just like from before, but this time it was the result of an explosion caused by MegaKabuterimon. They were all blinded at the moment. An angered voice called out from across the cloud.

"What the fuck was that about? Are you trying to kill us all?"

MegaKabuterimon recognized it to be BlackWarGreymon's voice, and while still enraged, he quickly responded. "You don't understand! She..." He stopped himself from continuing. The smoke was fading away, and everyone became visible again, except for one.

"She what?" BlackWarGreymon demanded. MegaKabuterimon floated there silently, avoiding eye contact with BlackWarGreymon.

Angemon and WarGreymon gave each other the same knowing look. Garudamon joined the exchange. "Okay," WarGreymon said, "Where the fuck are you?" He looked to both sides, then below him, where he saw Angewomon tending to Lillymon on top of a short building. WarGreymon remembered what BlackWarGreymon said about Digimon dying and not being reborn. He just prayed she'd survive.

Then out of nowhere, MegaKabuterimon struck the side of a building and went through it. IceDevimon floated where MegaKabuterimon once did, chuckling with a fist balled up over his mouth. "Oh dear me, that was hilarious."

"If we defeated LadyDevimon, than you should be no sweat." BlackWarGreymon said.

"What part of 'levels don't mean anything anymore' don't you understand?" IceDevimon snapped. "We've all been given an exponential power boost, and because of it, I am much stronger than she was." IceDevimon raised his arms to his sides and his wings went full spread again. "But just to make sure you all die, I've called in two of my friends... I believe the WarGreymons know them."

Two explosions went off out of nowhere. WarGreymon looked around and saw Angemon falling from the sky, smoke coming off his body. Then he saw Garudamon going down as well. He evil laughs he recognized instantly. Next to IceDevimon were Megadramon and Gigadramon. "So you're back." WarGreymon spat.

"I told you I'd be able to revive him." Gigadramon said with a chuckle. "And now we're much stronger, so get ready, because this is the last fight you'll ever fight!" Gigadramon took off toward WarGreymon with a claw opened, but was sent flying toward the ground. WarGreymon hadn't touched him.

"You'll not harm my friends!" A familiar voice rang out. WarGreymon looked above to see MetalGarurumon. He looked at the area, noticing that the street was no longer there. Irritated he was, an invasion was definite. "What happened?" He asked.

"In short, we got into a fight." BlackWarGreymon said.

WarGreymon nodded and added. "Where are the others?"

"Inside." MetalGarurumon said. "It's just me until they get Rosa situated. She lost her team, she only has Gotsumon left by her side... Those monsters."

Gigadramon pulled himself out of a pile of rubble and flew up to his team of IceDevimon and Megadramon. "You dare to attack us?"

"Got a problem with it?" MetalGarurumon spat.

Gigadramon grew impatient rather quickly. He swung his arm through the air, "I've had enough of your insolence! You'll all die today!" Gigadramon flew toward MetalGarurumon and swung but MetalGarurumon swiftly avoided his attack. He stomped on Gigadramon's back and sent him toward the ground. Gigadramon caught himself and fired a laser out of one of his cannons. MetalGarurumon fired back with the Metal Wolf Claw and caused an explosion when the beams met.

At the same time, Megadramon and WarGreymon met in battle, and this time it was much more challenging for WarGreymon. Each attack he threw was either dodged or countered by Megadramon. It seemed as if the dumb-ass had gotten a lot smarter in terms of battle in a small time frame, and he didn't speak at all. WarGreymon delivered an earth-shattering upper cut to Megadramon's stomach, but quickly, Megadramon bashed him on his head and sent him into the sewers.

"You... will... die!" Megadramon spoke satanicly, he fired a huge beam into the sewers after WarGreymon. This created another explosion, turning everything in sight white, almost blinding everyone. After it faded, Megadramon laughed but ended up recieving another fist to the face, this time from BlackWarGreymon.

"Come on you over-sized jackass, fight me!" BlackWarGreymon taunted. His comment angered Megadramon and they began to fight in the sky. WarGreymon flew up from the sewers and joined the fight.

IceDevimon hovered and watched in disgust. _Impossible, the injections should have boosted their powers enough so that they could take them out without an issue, but it seems like they're just too powerful._ MetalGarurumon and Gigadramon continued to battle, striking each other after charging one another, then vanishing and colliding again. _And with the addition of MetalGarurumon, they'll get slaughtered for sure..._ His thoughts were halted as he sensed a blast approaching him. He quickly vanished and avoided the blast.

"Where'd he go now?" MegaKabuterimon said, irritated that he missed.

"MegaKabuterimon, did I offend you when I attacked your flower friend?" IceDevimon said with a devilish chuckle.

"You'll pay for hurting Lillymon!" MegaKabuterimon shouted, launching another Horn Buster attack at him.

"Not this trick again." IceDevimon taunted, but to his surprise, he couldn't move this time. "What the..." Behind him was Stingmon, holding him captive by his wings. "Let me go you fool! That will kill us both!"

"I'd hate to break it to ya, but this is just how it'll have to be!" Stingmon applied pressure to the grip he had on IceDevimon, causing him to tremble from the pain. All of the action around them stopped, everyone stared at the blast that was approaching them.

"Let me the fuck go!" IceDevimon shouted, struggling to break free. He could feel the heat of the blast and knew that in a few seconds he would be fried. As he struggled, he felt Stingmon's grip loosen slightly, and with this he was able to break free and quickly surround himself with an energy barrier. The blast struck and bounced off of it, flying toward the sky. He brought down the shield and kicked Stingmon in the gut, then grabbed him by his wings and flung him into a nearby building.

Gigadramon, Megadramon and IceDevimon met up and talked quietly with each other, trying to figure out how they would destroy them, but they didn't realize that WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Stringmon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon and Angemon all surrounded them. Angewomon snuck Lillymon into the shelter while they were all battling.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

Davis, Ken, Matt, Rosa Yolei, and their Digimon, with the exception of Stingmon, gathered around Izzy's desk and watched as Izzy directed Sheamus through the thick forest on File Island. Gennai had filled them in on what BlackMetaGarurumon had told them, but with the addition of the information about Sheamus.

"So you're saying that he's Lacobus?" Matt said, scratching his chin.

"Yes." Gennai replied with a grin. "You could call it a reincarnation. Lacobus was a Digital Being like myself, as was Rikashi, but Lacobus' conscious planted itself inside of Sheamus, and his powers are locked within a sphere in the Digital Network, which is where Sheamus is headed now."

"But what about Rikashi?" Davis said, stretching and yawning. He shook his head and continued, "We've only _heard_ of him, but we haven't _seen_ him yet. Will he look the same as he did, or will he be like Sheamus and have a new body?"

"Because his time lock released turning the synchronized time period..." Gennai sighed, "He should still have his own body... Unless of course I missed something..." The room fell silent for a few moments, but then the lab door opened and everyone turned around. In walked TK, Kari, Tai, Cody and Armadillomon, and behind them, Angewomon with Lillymon draped over her shoulder.

"Hey Joe," Said Tai with a sheepish chuckle, "We have a patient for you."

Joe pushed his glassed up and caught sight of the hole in Lillymon's back. "What happened?" He said in shock.

Angewomon brought her to a cot and laid her down gently. "IceDevimon fired a beam at her, went right through her body. If she dies..." She bit her lip, knowing the horrible truth of a Digimon's death in the Apocalypse...

"I know..." Gennai said sympathetically. "The Digimon can't afford to die, because they won't come back. But I have no idea as to why."

Joe looked over her body. _Amazing,_ he thought. _How one of the most powerful beings in the world, a Digimon, looks so much like a gorgeous woman wrapped in flower and vine. I hope her internal structure is at least similar to a human..._ "This might take a while guys." Everyone else nodded and brought their attention to Izzy.

"I don't know if everyone is aware of this..." Said Tai, "But one of the streets above the sewer tunnels was destroyed. We're all vulnerable."

"Shit." Izzy snapped, turning around with frustration tattoed on his face. "They're supposed to be fighting away from here!"

"They tried." Kari said, "But they're all so much stronger than usual."

"It's no use..." TK said from the back of the room. They looked back at him, he sat against the wall next to the door, cradling his broken right hand. "They're all too powerful... They'll kill us all." He looked at each one of their expressions toward him, especially his own brother's.

"TK!" Matt said, walking over to him. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you he was partly brainwashed?" Tai asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"He what?" Matt looked back at Tai concerned.

"That Cassie girl was actually LadyDevimon." Tai looked down at TK, and Matt looked as well.

TK looked up at his brother, tears flowing from his eyes. "Every time we kissed... She sent negative energy through my body, possessing me, controlling me, blinding me." He stumbled to his feet and approached Matt. "Our last few fights were all her doing... I've loved Kari all along, but she made me hate her, she made me blind to the truth... Arrogant, foolish." He turned away from them and dropped his head down. "I'm glad that bitch is dead... And I don't know what to do with myself now... Maybe I should go somewhere and let myself rot into the ground."

"Don't even talk like that!" Kari snapped. Again, the room fell silent. Everyone just kinda looked at each other, then an alarm went off and red lights flashed within the lab.

"What in the world is happening?" Exclaimed Tai as he ran to Izzy's desk.

"It's that red light in the sky, it's going to attack the city!" Izzy shouted. "Everyone, get down now!" Everyone followed his order and got down on the ground, some hid under tables and desks. Then, after a few moments, the lab began to shake violently, things fell over, glasses broke, lab equipment fell to the ground, and then the power went out, and then an extremely loud noise similar to thunder nearly deafened the DigiDestined and Digimon. That was it, the explosion...

**xXxXxXx**

_Digital World: File Island_

"Izzy?" Sheamus said, not receiving a response. "Shit, something bad happened." He made it to the other side of the clearing and was protected from the downpour, but having to run through it, he was soaked. "I feel disgusting." He shook as much as he could off, but it didn't help much. Now he found himself without a guide to the tree he was looking for.

He walked cautiously through the Digital forest, surprised that he wasn't getting jumped by small Digimon. If his memory served him right, most of them were corrupted. He was wandering without direction, pissed off that he couldn't figure it out... But then, a voice echoed in his mind, a whisper. _Left..._

"What the?" He was a little confused, but by instinct he followed this voice's direction. He turned left and batted away some branches from other trees, then walked a few feet. _Right..._ He turned right at the voice's command and walked until he found a tall, white tree that was dotted in blue and red square shapes. "Is this it?" He asked himself out loud. He reached his hand out to the tree and his hand went through it like it was a phantom. He gasped, but slowly stepped through the barrier.

He looked around at the multiple designs on the walls, Digi-heiroglyphics, symbols and words in many different languages. "Dammit, there's so many fucking symbols, which one is it?" He spun around a few times, looking at each different symbol. One of them was a gateway into the raw digital network of the Digital World, and the place he'd unlock the power of Lacobus. But there was so many, and he couldn't figure out which one it was. He punched the inner wall of the tree, pissed off. "Fucking damn it."

He looked up and noticed one of the symbols glowing a bright yellow. "Is this...?" He touched it and it vanished. The wall opened up and a retinal scanning device, much like the one outside of Izzy's lab, came out of the wall. "Alright!" He looked into the device and it scanned his retinal pattern. After a few moments, it dinged.

"Retinal pattern recognized." The device went back into the wall and a rectangular shape glowing bright yellow appeared on the wall. Sheamus slowly stepped through it and found himself in a small dark room. The gateway disappeared.

"Alright, I guess this is it..." He looked around himself, it was a small room with light brown walls. The door in front of him looked like a normal wooden door with a knob. He approached it and turned the knob, then pushed the door open and stepped out onto a metal platform. The room behind him vanished and the platform began to lower. Above him was all black with green zeroes and ones flying through it. The platform stopped and Sheamus looked forward. A small metal foot bridge stretched out in front of him about thirty feet. On the other side was another door. The room was cold, and he could smell vegetable oil, which intrigued him. The room was shaped like a cylinder, the surrounding wall was grey all the way up intil it vanished into the matrix above.

He began walking across the foot-bridge, and the smell of vegetable oil got stronger. _Interesting_ he thought. He looked over the railing and saw a pool of thick vegetable oil below. "Why..." He said to himself. He looked up and saw another platform at the side of the room. It was vacant, then he looked to the door across the bridge. "I have to move, fast." He ran the rest of the way across it and stopped in front of the door.

Above the door was a red rectangular light. In the center of the door was a box with the shape of a hand on it. Sheamus pressed his right hand against it and the red light turned green, then the door opened. On the other side was an endless matrix. Zeroes and ones, letters in multiple languages. He stepped through the door onto yet another platform and peered over the ledge. There was a ladder leading down into the matrix below. He stepped down onto it and descended.

For a while, all he could see was the vast matrix around him, he wasn't sure if he could walk through it or he'd fall to his death. This was unlike anything he could ever imagine, but then again, he never thought he'd live through an Armageddon like he'd been for the last few years of his life either. And then he thought about Natasha, and that kiss. He never expected that to happen either, he didn't quite know how to approach it. He eventually found the base of the ladder and stepped off.

There was a metal wall with two posts sticking out of the floor. Each post had a bowl-shaped top, but only one of them had a sphere. The one to his left had a name plate underneath it which said "Rikashi".

"Right, he's free." Sheamus said spitefully. "He's the reason all of this is happening." He looked to his right. The blue sphere in the bowl, and the name plate under it. "Lacobus". He slowly reached out to it but before he could touch it, a female voice rung out and echoed around him.

"Sheamus, your destiny has brought you here."

"What the fuck? Who are you?" He shouted.

"That is not important at the moment."

"How do you know my name?" He said, looking around the small room he was in.

"I've existed as long as the Digital World itself. I witnessed the original god split into to two. I saw the battle between Rikashi and Lacobus, and I know that Lacobus selected you while you were still developing in the womb."

"I've heard the story already, what the hell is going on?" Sheamus demanded. He grew frustrated quickly, awaiting a response but not receiving one. "Dammit woman!"

"You were selected to wield the power of Lacobus if a world threatening situation were to arise, and it has. And now you must choose your fate. His spirit lies within, and as soon as you touch this sphere, you will become Lacobus, wield his powers, become guardian of the Digital World, and if you choose, the Real World as well. You are human after all."

"Choose my fate?" Sheamus looked at the sphere. Just then, a screen appeared in front of Sheamus that displayed what was happening in the Real World. His jaw dropped at the sight. "The city..."

"Half of the city has been leveled." The voice said, "Your new allies, the DigiDestined, have been fighting this thing for years, unaware of Rikashi's existance until recently. His secret weapon that flies high above is in fact a Digimon. You can see that it destroyed half the city."

"The shelter!" Sheamus exclaimed.

"The shelter is still in tact. The power of Lacobus is the only thing that is powerful enough to stop Rikashi and his weapon. But it's your decision. Will you change your life forever in order to stop the evil that is Rikashi, or do you want to spend the rest of your days a mortal, and fight until the day you die, never seeing a day of happiness? The choice is yours, Sheamus..." The voice faded.

Sheamus looked at the screen. He saw IceDevimon, Megadramon and Gigadramon all floating together, protected by a blue force field. Then he saw a bunch of smaller Digimon. Tentomon, Patamon, Biyomon and Wormmon all lying unconscious on the ground. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon still stood firm, then BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon appeared on each side of them. Then the screen displayed the inside of the shelter. Lillymon having seizures on the cot in the lab, Tai helping Kari to her feet while TK and Matt held themselves up against a wall. Joe was on the floor with blood all over his face, his glasses were broken, mangled on the floor next to him along with more shattered glass on the floor. Izzy was trying to activate the backup generator but couldn't get it to turn over. Cody attempted to give him a hand, but it still wouldn't work.

Then a scene of Sora and Mimi appeared, unconscious in the third basement level of the shelter with the refugees. Many of them were out cold, the ones who were awake were severely injured and tending to the unconscious.

Then Sheamus thought about the survivors on the streets, hiding in abandoned buildings and alleys. "They're all dead..." He clenched his fists and looked at the blue sphere. "Fuck being human, if I'm the chosen one, then it's my duty to end this shit." He grabbed the sphere and it exploded into a blue flame that consumed his body. Binary codes encircled the flame and a phantom appeared. Then, Sheamus' body absorbed all of it, he hunched over and coughed uncontrollably. His body smoked a little, then he straightened himself out and cracked his back. He still looked the same as he did, but he felt different.

"I can feel it... This power... It's incredible." Sheamus looked up at the screen and saw a figure in the distance approaching IceDevimon, Megadramon and Gigadramon from behind. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, time to end this." Sheamus looked back up the ladder and sighed. But then, the ladder vanished and the platform below him started to rise. "Oh good, an easy way out.

The platform stopped at the door he entered and he walked back through it, into the cylinder room. Only this time, it was hot. He stepped out onto the foot bridge and looked over the side. The vegetable oil was fully liquidated and steaming. The foot bridge was wider too, and the room was tinted red. Then, an evil laugh echoed through the room.

"What's that?" Sheamus said, scanning the area around him.

"Perfect! The saviour returns, just in time for dinner!" The evil voice said.

"Who are you?" Sheamus demanded, he turned around to see if anyone was behind him, then back the other way. He looked up at the matrix, and below at the hot vegetable oil.

"I am a servant of Rikashi! I'm here to make sure you don't get back to Japan!" The evil voice replied. A wind gust whipped around the room, creating waves in the vegetable oil, then a large body appeared within the matrix. It landed hard on the walkway, shaking the entire room and creating large splashes of the hot oil on each side of the bridge. It stood about eighteen feet tall. It's body was tinted red like the room, only wearing boots and protective plating around it's waist and groinal area. It had wrist guards and in each hand, wielded a large axe. It wore a helmet with horns protruding out the sides, starting in an upward direction, then curving forward. It's body looked like it was chiseled out of stone, and from left to right was as wide as the walkway.

"You serve Rikashi?" Sheamus said, frowning as he looked upon his new enemy. "Are you a Digimon?"

The monster waved his axes in front of him and chuckled. "Not your typical 'Digimon' as you say. I was created by Rikashi to destroy you, Sheamus... Or should I say... Lacobus?"

"Whichever you prefer." Sheamus said blankly.

"Ha!" The creature stretched and shook, then he laughed. "I am Havelock. I am a digital demon, a program created just like the one that's tearing the two worlds apart!"

"Program tearing the worlds apart?" Sheamus gasped and stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"If you want answers, you need to fight me!" Havelock stomped on the food-bridge and waved his axes.

Sheamus wasn't sure how he was going to fight this monster, but he knew he had to come up with something. He wasn't exactly sure how to use his powers yet, but he knew he needed to get past Havelock in order to save the DigiDestined and stop Rikashi. He felt his confidence slipping away, in his mind he could hear the screams of his new allies, his new friends, as they met their death at the hand of Rikashi's ultimate weapon, and then a voice sounded which startled him. It wasn't Havelock's voice, it was a female voice, the same one that visited earlier, but this time it was different. Sheamus looked up and everything was frozen, time itself had stopped, which completely took him off guard. In front of him stood a beautiful woman, completely nude, who radiated blue light, and in this state of frozen time, only her and Sheamus were moving.

"What's going on here?" Sheamus demanded.

"I sense that you're unsure, that you don't know how to use your new powers." The glowing woman said. Sheamus didn't respond verbally, a simple nod was his answer. "The initial sensation you felt after absorbing Lacobus' energy was only a sign that the energy had successfully filled your body. It's not something that can be verbally explained, you have to feel it, and once you do, you'll know how to use it. Believe in yourself." The woman nodded to Sheamus and vanished, then time unfroze and he found himself staring down Havelock.

"Are you ready to die, Lacobus?" the beast, Havelock, mocked.

Sheamus chuckled and looked up at the protected face of Havelock with a crooked smile. "At first I wondered why this room had a giant vegetable oil vat at the bottom of it..." He paused and closed his eyes, then pointed at him as he re-opened them. "You use it to fry up and eat your victims you fat fuck!"

"Gragh!" Havelock yelled and raised his axes up above his head. "You shall not insult Havelock!" He jumped into the air and swung one of the axes down toward Sheamus.

_Shit._ Sheamus thought. He watched as Havelock approached, as his own death approached him. Then, something inside of Sheamus clicked, he felt the energy within starting to come out, and before Havelock was able to smash Sheamus with an axe, Sheamus vanished.

The axe smashed against the footbridge and left a dent in it. "Ah, so you've figured it out!" Havelock said before a laugh. He turned to face Sheamus, who was standing in Havelock's previous position.

Sheamus had a smile on his face, now that he could feel Lacobus' energy, he knew exactly how to use it. "Havelock, you stand in my way, and I must get back to the real world so I can save my friends, and both worlds."

"What a noble cause." Havelock said with a grunt. "But you'll not get past me. In your new form, you're weak, Lacobus."

Sheamus simply grinned. "We'll see."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait guys. I have almost no time to myself anymore, but rest assure i'm not giving up. Thanks for supporting and following me and my stories. Review please, I'd appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon: Endless Chaos**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rated M: Strong Language, Adult Themes, Blood, Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_Japan, Underground Shelter, Basement 2, Lab_

"Let me give it a shot." Said Davis as he approached Cody and Izzy through the darkened lab. They were trying to get the backup generator to fire up so they could get the lab's power running again. Izzy and Cody had both tried to start it but it never turned over. Davis turned a few knobs and switches on the generator and grabbed the pull-cord. After a few moments, he pulled, the engine revved a little. He tried again, only to get the same result. He tried again, pulling as hard as he could, the engine revved and almost started, but then stopped. "Fuck." Davis sighed.

On the other side of the room, Ken attended to Joe. He was unconscious next to Lillymon's cot with blood all over his face. When his glasses broke, they left huge cuts around his eyes, and some pieces of glass remained in his face. Ken turned his head and looked at Matt. "Matt, I need your help."

Matt patted TK on the back and ran over to Ken. "Wow, he's in rough shape." Matt said looking at Joe. He grabbed Joe's legs while Ken grabbed him under his arms and they picked him up. There was a cot next to Lillymon and they laid Joe down on it. "Think you can clean him up?" Ken nodded. They looked at Lillymon, who was still having seizures on the cot.

"This isn't good. He needs to wake up soon." Said Ken.

Yolei ran over to Ken and Matt and trapped Ken in a tight embrace. She rested her head against his chest. "We're going to die!"

"We'll be okay, Yolei." Ken replied, wrapping his arms around her.

She sniffled. "Someone has to check on Mimi and Sora. They're still downstairs."

Ken looked up at Tai and Kari, Angewomon stood behind them. "Do you guys want to go check on them?"

"Yeah." Tai said. "And the rest of the survivors. We need to make sure everyone is accounted for."

Gennai walked up next to Kari and Tai. "I'll go with you guys."

Izzy, Cody and Davis joined the rest of them. "The Digimon up above may need our help." Said Izzy. "Whatever's going on up there is the furthest thing from good."

Rosa sat next to Gotsumon, checking him over for wounds. "Hopefully he heals up soon, then we can help. Even if it's just a little." She looked down at her partner. "How do you feel?"

Gotsumon groaned a little and rubbed his stone-like legs. "Better, but I don't think I'll be of any use."

"Hey now..." Gennai said, crossing his arms, "You've all proven in the past that the slightest bit of help can make a huge difference."

"Yeah but this is a little different than anything we've ever dealt with before." Tai said. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

Cody joined the group with Armadillomon. He looked at each one of them. Davis, Ken, Matt, Yolei, Tai, Kari, Gennai, Rosa sitting on the floor with Gotsumon, TK on the other side of the room, and Joe on the cot. "Something isn't right here." Cody said, placing a hand under his chin. _Something seems odd right now... One... two... three... four..._ He counted his teammates in his head including Gomamon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Gotsumon, Lillymon and Angewomon. _Strange, I always take a mental note of the head-count._ He tapped a finger against his chin, then spoke. "Someone is missing."

Kari scanned the room after Cody did and thought for a moment. She too took mental notes of the head-count, she thought a lot and was very intelligent, which is a reason why her and Cody got along so well. She too came to the conclusion that someone was missing, but who was it? It made no sense to her since everyone she knew was there. Then it hit her. "Natasha is missing." The group all looked at Kari at once, then gave looks to each other.

"Shit, how'd we miss her leaving?" Matt said while shaking his head.

"Maybe because we're not used to having her around." Kari replied. The room fell silent and everyone was left to ponder on it. The sound of a door latching shut caught their attention and they all peered into the darkest part of the lab which was back behind Joe's medical area. Natasha appeared in the darkness with a gym bag over her shoulder.

"Where've you been?" Tai exclaimed.

"Relax Tai, I went up to the garage to grab some supplies. Extra medical equipment mostly." She walked over to the cot that Joe laid on and set the bag on the table. "That explosion happened when I was in the garage, I was nearly crushed by one of Sheamus' tool cabinets. I thought I could be of some use rather than sitting around while Sheamus is in the Digital World."

"I'm sorry." Tai said. "I didn't mean to snap, this whole thing has taken a toll on me. I guess it's getting to my head."

"It's okay." She replied.

Izzy approached her and spoke. "You came in through the emergency escape hatch, didn't you?"

"Yeah." She said. She smiled at him. "I found all of the emergency hatches. I can get to any part of the shelter I want within a matter of minutes... I've memorized the passage ways. Honestly, I think it's the safest place for the survivors right now."

Tai and Izzy gave each other knowing looks. "Alright, then we'll move them into the passages."

"And once they're inside, the hatches are to stay shut until we say otherwise." Izzy said.

"But who will watch them?" Said Ken, "Joe's down and out. Izzy's coming up with us because there's no way to contact him from outside now."

"I'll stay here." Natasha said. "I'll get Joe patched up, then he can help me get them moved into the passages. We'll work on Lillymon together as well." She took a damp cloth and wiped the blood off of Joe's face. "You guys should probably check on your friends. It sounded bad."

Ken looked over to Davis, then at Tai. Matt did the same, they all nodded. Tai spoke again. "Alright, thank you Natasha." Tai then looked at Matt, then at Kari. "Sis, go up with them, I think it'll be safer to be in a group rather than just two of us."

"But Tai..." Kari Said.

"I agree with Tai." Matt added, "It could be more dangerous downstairs. He's just looking out for you."

Kari sighed. Angewomon walked up behind her and patted her on the shoulder. Kari looked back at her for a moment, then turned to Tai and nodded.

Natasha smiled as she carefully removed a piece of glass from Joe's face. Joe hissed in pain and shook a little. "Good luck you guys." She said.

**xXxXxXx**

_Underground Shelter, Basement 3_

Sora and Mimi were unconscious. The blast damaged the lowest level the most. There were cracks in some of the walls, holes in others. Some water from the sewer was entering the room. Mimi was the first to wake up. She looked around and could hardly see, but she could hear the sounds of the survivors talking, yelling and crying, and the water that was flowing into the room. She knew Sora was next to her and attempted to wake her up.

"Sora," She said as she shook Sora lightly. "Sora are you okay?"

Sora groaned and opened her eyes. "Wha... What happened?" She sat up and shook her head. "Why are all the lights out?"

"I don't know." Mimi replied, "I heard a loud bang, and then something hit me in the head. That's the last thing I remember."

"Ah, you girls are awake." Said a male voice from their left. "Those concrete slabs didn't give you brain damage, thank God." They both looked up and saw a man. The goatee and glasses gave him away.

"Trevor, you're okay!" Sora said. She quickly got up and hugged Trevor tightly. "Where've you been?"

"With the people." Trevor replied. "They've done nothing put panicked and I've been trying my hardest to ensure their safety. But whatever that explosion was has them all rowdy. Some of them are unconscious, but the ones who aren't were freaking out. I did my best."

"Trevor, I understand that you're the mayor," Said Mimi, who also stood up, "but the entire world is under attack."

"I know, I just wish there was more I could do." Trevor said. He sat down next to the girls and sighed. "This whole thing is fucked. I just wish everything would go back to normal."

"Jeez..." Sora sighed. "I wish I could remember what normal was..."

The door flew opened as Matt and Tai ran through it with flashlights. "Sora!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt!" Sora turned to her boyfriend as he approached her. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. Then parted and hugged each other tightly. "What happened? What's going on?"

"The city was attacked by whatever that red glow in the sky is." Tai said.

"That's why the power went out?" Mimi asked, approaching them.

Tai and Matt nodded. "We have to get upstairs and outside." Matt said. "I'm sure there's more going on out there. Our Digimon are still out there and could be in serious danger."

Sora and Mimi nodded. "Where are the others?" They both asked.

"Already headed up." Said Tai. "If we don't catch up, we'll meet them outside." Tai and Matt nodded at each other, then ran out of the room.

"I'll stay here with them." Trevor said. "They are my people after all."

"Thank you Trevor." Said Sora, patting him on the shoulder. Mimi ran out of the room first, then Sora followed.

**xXxXxXx**

_Digital World Data Network_

Sheamus stood across the foot-bridge, staring the digital demon, Havelock, in the face. Havelock laughed and waved his axes around. "Are you ready to die, Lacobus?"

Sheamus laughed. "You call me that name, as if I've actually transformed." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The room began to shake and small waves formed in the vegetable oil vat below. Small electrical sparks went up Sheamus' body. "I am the reincarnation of Lacobus. I feel his power, the incredible energy that flows through my veins." Havelock stepped back and raised one of his axes. Sheamus opened his eyes. He saw that Havelock was ready to attack, in response, he generated a blue energy sword in his hand. Havelock swung his axe down and Sheamus raised his sword up to block it. The weapons met and they struggled for dominance.

"Your strength is impressive." Havelock said. "But I will prevail!" He raised his other axe and swung it at Sheamus. Sheamus raised his other hand and shot a blue blast at it, knocking it away. This threw Havelock off balance and Sheamus jumped into the air over Havelock. His sword vanished and he put his hands together, creating a diamond shape between his hands. He generated a blue energy sphere in the diamond and shot it at Havelock's head. It struck, creating a small explosion and knocking Havelock on his ass.

Sheamus landed and crossed his arms. "You seemed intimidating before. But it looks like I'm winning, and with little effort."

Havelock slowly got up and shook off. "Ah, but this battle has only just begun." Havelock placed his axes to a strap on his waist and cracked his knuckles.

Sheamus grinned and stretched. Havelock swung a fist down at Sheamus. Sheamus quickly jumped backwards out of the way, letting Havelock's fist collide with the foot-bridge. Sheamus then ran up his arm and kicked him in his helmeted face. Havelock stumbled and swung at Sheamus with his other fist, and again missed as Sheamus jumped straight up off of his shoulder, causing Havelock to spin around.

Sheamus channeled his energy and started levitating. Havelock turned back around and looked up at him. Sheamus had a grin on his face, one of cockiness. Havelock could sense that Sheamus was getting full of himself. He thought for a moment as he watched him float. Then grabbed one of his axes and gripped it tightly with both hands. "You're learning how to use your powers quickly, but have yet to master them." The demon said.

Sheamus chuckled. "We'll see." Sheamus raised his right hand and clenched his fist, his energy sword reappeared in his hand.

Havelock swung the axe up at Sheamus and Sheamus swung his sword. They collided and Havelock lost his grip on the axe. It flew over the railing and down into the giant vat of hot vegetable oil.

"Damn!" Havelock exclaimed. He grabbed his other axe and swung again. Sheamus deflected it and went to jab Havelock. Havelock stepped back out of the way and went to punch Sheamus, but Sheamus' quickness saved him as he evaded the attack and flew around Havelock.

Sheamus then made his sword vanish and raised his hands above his head. A blue energy sphere formed between his hands. He moved his hands to his sides, seperating the sphere into two, then launched them both at Havelock. Havelock chuckled and swung his axe, hitting both spheres and sending them back at Sheamus faster than he launched them. They both struck him. The first one hit him in the stomach and caused him to bend forward, holding his gut in agony, and the second struck him in the face. It sent him flying toward the wall at high velocity. He bounced off of the wall and started falling toward the cylindrical oil vat. Havelock laughed evilly.

His body was smoking as he descended toward the oil that would fry him to death. But just before falling into the oil, he thrusted his hands over his head and channeled his energy, creating a wind gust that created waves in the oil vat, sending the scorching liquid away from Sheamus. Sheamus then started levitating again and spun himself upright. He floated just above the oil as it returned to it calm state. He only had one eye opened and his left arm across his stomach. "Bastard..." He muttered. He stared at Havelock, and though his face was covered, he could tell that Havelock had a sick smile on his face.

Havelock then cocked his arm back, axe in hand, and chucked it toward Sheamus. Sheamus' other eye opened up and he raised his arms. Again, he channeled his energy and created a force field that looked like a blue and turquoise checkerboard. The axe collided with the shield and flew straight up into the matrix above.

Havelock looked up as his axe vanished into the binary code above. "Fuck." He said. Then he looked back and saw that Sheamus had vanished.

Sheamus was about twenty feet above Havelock's head aiming down at him with the same diamond formation as before. He gathered his energy and generated a blue-green sphere which had electrical sparks shooting off around it. _I have to defeat him now, who knows what danger they could be in... _

Havelock was dumbfounded, he looked all the way around himself trying to locate Sheamus but couldn't. _Dammit, where'd he go?_ He thought. An electrical bolt traveled down and struck the floor in front of Havelock. "What the?" He looked up and saw Sheamus with the energy sphere. He was glowing the same color as it, and electrical sparks and bolts shot off of him.

"Time to die, Havelock!" Sheamus yelled. Havelock stepped back slowly. He knew he had nowhere to go, but then, he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sheamus demanded. Havelock simply pointed up.

Sheamus turned his head and saw something that appeared to be a fireball. As it approached, he could see inside of it. It was one of Havelock's axes, and it was spinning rapidly inside of the fireball. Sheamus eyes widened and he panicked. _Shit!_ he thought. Havelock began laughing.

Sheamus could feel the heat from the fiery axe as it approached, an started shaking. _Son of a bitch! I guess it's all or nothing here!_ Sheamus then aimed his energy blast above his head and fired it at the approaching axe. The blast and the axe met and created a huge explosion, consuming both Sheamus, Havelock, and destroying the cylindrical room they battled in.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Above Shelter_

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon stood around Tentomon, Patamon, Biyomon and Wormmon, who were all unconscious. BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon locked eyes. It was like they were the only two things that existed. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon looked at each other, then looked around themselves, everything was gone. The buildings, the vehicles, everything had been leveled. All that was left was the debris from it all scattered across the ground.

"Oh my god..." WarGreymon said. He looked over to BlackWarGreymon. "Hey!" BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon both shook their heads and looked over to WarGreymon. "What's with you guys?"

"We have a score to settle." BlackWarGreymon replied.

MetalGarurumon growled and walked over to them. "Well, now is not the time. Most of the city is gone!" Some buildings could be seen in the distance on all sides of the area, but they too were wrecked.

The four mega-level Digimon looked across the battlefield at IceDevimon, Megadramon and Gigadramon, who all floated a few feet above the ground. They were giving each other concerned looks, then the ground started to shake, acompanied by a voice. "You fools! They still live!"

"They're a lot stronger than we thought!" IceDevimon shouted.

"That's no excuse!" An explosion came from behind the three evil Digimon, sending dust and debris everywhere. Then, the pale snake, Sandiramon, appeared from the hole the explosion created. The exrpession on his face showed obvious frustration. "You were supposed to kill them and draw out the DigiDestined!"

"They're more powerful than..." Gigadramon spoke but was cut off by a loud yell from Sandiramon.

"I told you!" Sandiramon fully slithered out of the hole and smashed his tail against the ground, causing the ground to shake again. "That is no excuse, your combined efforts should have been enough... You're just weaklings, even with the injections."

WarGreymon and the other three Megas watched the argument taking place before their eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He heard the word "Injections" earlier right before BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon battled in the sewers. It made his head spin because, a few days earlier, they hadn't had any answers, any clues leading to the reasons for the apocalyptic war they were in, to having too much information all at once.

"WarGreymon!"

A voice broke through his thick thought cloud. MetalGarurumon was looking at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I think things are about to get a lot worse..." He motioned his head toward their enemies. IceDevimon, Gigadramon and Megadramon were on the receiving end of a verbal attack from Sandiramon.

"... And because you didn't destroy them, I have to deal with it myself." Sandiramon raised his head higher and opened his mouth. He generated a green energy blast and fired it at the three others. IceDevimon threw out his hands and created a barrier of ice which held off the attack for a moment. But it wasn't strong enough, the barrier shattered, and the blast consumed them, killing them and creating another large explosion.

WarGreymon created a shield of fire to deflect the debris away from he and his comrades. Once the blast faded away, WarGreymon dropped the barrier and looked across the area toward Sandiramon. The other three were gone. Sandiramon looked at them and slithered closer. "You fools should be dead."

"Well, we're not." BlackWarGreymon said. His menacing gaze normally firghtened any person or Digimon that saw him, but Sandiramon was immune.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" BlackMetaGarurumon said, firmly standing next to BlackWarGreymon. Sandiramon grinned and watched as WarGreymon and MetGarurumon joined them.

"Ah, four of the most powerful Digimon in the worlds stand before me..." Sandiramon chuckled and wiped his tail across his face. "Yet I could destroy you without any effort, and I'm an Ultimate."

"We get that the level system doesn't apply here." A voice called out from behind the four Megas. They all looked back to see Tentomon struggling to stand, burnt and damaged. "You're all wild monsters with no conscoius!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sandiramon taunted with a wicked smile.

Tentomon's wings started to buzz and he slowly began hovering. "I'm going to kill you." He charged up his Super Shocker attack and aimed at Sandiramon's face.

"Are you fucking insane?" MetaGarurumon exclaimed. "You won't inflict any damage and he'll end up killing you!"

"I have to try!" Tentomon charged up a little more. "For Lillymon!" He fired the attack at Sandiramon, who simply raised his tail in front of his face. The attack hit and bounced off of him, shooting into the sky. Tentomon fell back to the ground and trembled.

"What a noble cause." Sandiramon chuckled. He opened his mouth and started to charge an attack, but out of the blue, he let down the attack and gazed off into the distance. He hissed angrily and mumbled something to himself. Then he looked to the Digimon and winced. "Damn, looks like you're spared for now." Sandiramon quickly turned and slithered back into the hole he created.

"What the fuck? Get back here coward!" BlackWarGreymon yelled.

"Damn it." MetalGarurumon huffed, "Away he goes again."

"I don't understand." WarGreymon said, turning to BlackMetalGarurumon. "Why can't we just kill Rikashi?"

"Because no one knows where he is." BlackMetalGarurumon said. "I was created in the Digital World and I escaped while I could. Rikashi could be anywhere, either there or here."

Silence followed. The four of them went into their thoughts, piecing all the information they've gathered so far together in an attempt to figure out what they needed to do. Then, they heard a boom from behind all of the unconscious rookies and turned their heads. A huge hole was there with smoke coming from the ground. Then, ExVeemon floated out from the hole. Behind him, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Izzy, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Cody Kari, TK, Gennai, Rosa, Gotsumon, Angewomon and Armadillomon exited the hole.

Tai stood speechless as he looked at the city, or what was left of it. A seemingly endless field of city debris stretched for miles. In the distance, he saw wrecked buildings and other things that weren't in the blast range. "No way..." He fell to his knees and continued to stare. "There's... no fucking way..."

Ken and Yolei rushed to the group of unconscious Digimon to check on them and make sure they were going to survive. Matt stood next to Tai and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Gennai stood on the other side of him. "This can't be happening..." Tai fell down on his hands and tears escaped him. "It's all gone..."

Sora walked up to Matt and held onto his arm. "I can't believe this..."

"Me either..." Matt said softly.

Izzy carried a black bag over his shoulder. It was a medical bag which Izzy placed some of his computer stuff inside with the medical equipment. He stared into the sky. "That glow is gone... It vanished just like it did after the last few attacks."

"But none of them were this bad." Said Mimi, who approached Izzy and nuzzled up against him.

"Mimi..." Izzy whispered, "I didn't want everyone knowing..." Mimi didn't pay mind to what Izzy said and instead tightly embraced him, which he hesitantly returned.

"What does it matter now, Izzy!" Tai yelled, "Everything is gone! Anyone who was out here is dead! We've failed!" Izzy sighed, feeling helpless.

Kari approached Tai and knelt down next to him. "Tai, this isn't your fault, it's not anyone's fault."

TK walked slowly over to Ken and Yolei. The Digimon were slowly starting to wake up and come to their senses. As he approached, he could feel pain buidling up in his broken right hand and could no longer hide it. He hissed and winced in pain, which Ken took note of. "Patamon's okay." Ken said. He picked up the small, yellow Digimon and handed him to TK.

TK took Patamon in his arms and looked down at him. As he looked at his Digi-partner, flashbacks and memories flooded his head, happy memories of his childhood and friendship with Patamon and his relationship with Kari. Then, the awful memories of LadyDevimon disguised as Cassie, a girl who didn't really exist and nearly took everything that was dear to him. He was told repeatedly that being brainwashed wasn't his fault, but he couldn't get it out of his mind that it was, that he let himself get tricked into breaking up with Kari, fighting with his brother and ignoring everything and everyone around him. As he looked at Patamon, something inside of him clicked, he felt warmth consume him. _They're right..._ he thought. At this point in time, he didn't know where his parents were, but was sure they were dead. He was lucky to be alive after LadyDevimon used him, was lucky that his brother Matt was still alive, and was lucky that Kari still loved him, and as he looked at Patamon, he came to that realization. "I'm sorry..." TK said. After all of those thoughts, tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He started to cry hard and tears ran down his face like rivers.

A tear dropped onto Patamon's face and it caused him to wake up. The first thing he saw and heard was TK crying. "TK?" TK opened his eyes and looked into Patamon's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." TK wiped his face with his sleeve to remove some of the tears. "I realize how much you all mean to me now... That it wasn't my fault and that you all still care... I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

Patamon smiled nodded his head. "It's okay TK, I forgive you."

TK smiled and then turned to his comrades. Tai was kneeling back, as was Kari, with the others standing around them. "Can you guys forgive me?"

"Of course." Matt said, "You're my brother, we're all in this together!" TK smiled. But as if on que, a loud gun shot sounded and TK dropped to the ground. Patamon flew out of his hands as he fell, which happened seemingly in slow motion.

"Oh my god! TK!" Matt ran out of Sora's grip and slid down next to his brother. He rolled TK over to his back and the gunshot wound which went through his back and out just above his stomach. He was bleeding a lot.

"TK! No!" Patamon shouted in panick as he landed next to him.

Izzy ran up to them and got down next to TK, placing the bag on the ground. He reached into the bag and pulled out gauze, medical tape, and multiple bottles filled with medical disinfectants. "The bullet went through his body. I won't have to dig out anything." He started working on TK almost immediately.

TK's eyes were wide open and glazed over. "TK!" Matt said, "TK hang on!"

"What the fuck just happened!" Davis exclaimed as he, Ken and Kari knelt down around TK.

"TK no!" Kari said, placing a hand on his forehead. "TK, no. This isn't right." She began to cry. The rest of the team, Digimon included, began gathering around TK.

"I..." TK muttered. "Is... this... what I deserve...?" TK's eyes closed and his head fell back.

"Oh no..." Matt said, trembling in fear.

"He's still breathing." Izzy said. Quickly, he bandaged up TK. "I'm glad I grabbed Joe's extra medical bag before we left."

"Trust me, we are too." Said Tai.

"Where the hell could that have come from?" WarGreymon said, looking around. He, MetalGarurumon, BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon all scanned the area, detecting nothing in the vicinity. Then, the four of them joined the DigiDestined around TK. Izzy kept checking over TK's vitals to make sure he was still alive.

"What a time for this to happen." Izzy spat in frustration. "There's no power, so we can't do any more for him."

Kari kept her eyes on TK's face. He was unconscious and she was worried that he wouldn't make it. _Oh TK, I'm so sorry..._ The silence was killing her. No one was making a sound, they were all in shock from the combination of the city being leveled, and TK getting shot. But that was a mystery itself. Who the fuck shot TK?

"Well now," An unfamiliar voice sounded. The team turned to discover an older man with a black duster coat, cowboy hat, white hair and a handlebar mustache. He had a strap across his body which was attached to a sniper rifle on his back. He grinned, "My aim isn't as good as it used to be. I was aiming for his heart..."

Matt stood up, rage flowing through his veins. "Who the fuck are you?" He exclaimed. "Why the fuck did you shoot my brother?!"

The old man chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Come on now, what's wrong with hunting?"

"Hunting?" Tai said with disgust. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be so hostile lad." The old man replied. "It's the end of the world, son. I'm simply having a bit of fun."

TK coughed a bit and Matt looked at him with worry all over his face. Then he looked back at the old man. "Fun? You wouldn't think it was fun if someone was killing your loved ones!"

"But that's the thing." He replied, adjusting the gun strap. "I don't have any. I just enjoy a good hunt, and I've been watching your brother for weeks. The perfect opportunity arose when you all came out of that little shelter of yours, how could I have passed it up?"

Gennai stepped forward and spoke. "We have enough problems right now, we don't need you making things worse. By shooting TK, you've done just that."

"Fools." He said. The wind picked up, blowing dust across the landscape. He grabbed his hat and threw it into the air, letting the wind carry it away. "Do you not understand that everyone is going to die anyway? I'm simply ending some people's misery early. And from what I've seen, TK has been pretty miserable lately."

"You disgust me." Matt said, clenching his fists tightly.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan, Underground Shelter, Basement 2, lab_

A small, battery-operated lamp that sat on Joe's work bench provided decent lighting for the lab. Natasha stood next to Joe as he laid on his cot. She wiped around his wounded eye with a damp cloth. The cuts weren't as bad as everyone first thought, but he was still unconscious. She placed a few bandages around his eye and on his forehead where the cuts were. "Other than the cuts, his face is fine. So what could have knocked him out?" She said to herself. She felt the back of his head and felt something wet. When she pulled her hand back around, she saw a small amount of blood on her hand. Then she lifted his head up and saw that the pillow was stained with blood.

Then she looked at the floor and saw an old computer tower lying in the middle of the room with some blood on it. She came to the conclusion that it must have hit him in the back of the head when the city was attacked. She propped his head up and and pressed the damp cloth against the wound on the back of his skull and thought to herself, but her train of thought was quickly broken by the sound of Joe grunting. She looked down at his face. His eyes were opened and his facial expression said "pain".

"What happened?" Joe asked after hissing in pain.

"The city was attacked, Joe." Natasha said as she ran a hand through her black hair. "You were knocked out. That computer tower on the floor hit you in the back of the head." She pointed to it.

"Ahh..." He groaned and sat up. He looked down at the damaged frame of his glasses and sighed. "My glasses... I can hardly see." He looked at her and sighed again. "They were prescription lenses too."

Natasha tapped a finger against her lips and reached into her bag. She pulled out a pair of glasses and handed them to Joe. "Try these."

Joe took the glasses and placed them on his face. He could see perfectly through them. "Wow, I can see!" He smiled and nodded at Natasha. "Thank you, funny that you have a pair of glasses that match my prescription."

Natasha sighed and looked up. "They were my sons. I picked them up off the ground after the fire... After he died..." She went silent and looked down to the floor.

Joe felt bad and removed them from his face. "I'm sorry, Natasha. Take them."

Natasha shook her head. "No, you keep them. I trust you."

Joe sighed and looked away from Natasha. "I'm guessing the others went out to investigate?" Natasha only nodded. Joe turned his head to Lillymon, who laid on the other cot. "Oh my god, I have to work on her!" Joe quickly stood up but felt intense pain rush through his head and he dropped to one knee.

"Joe." Natasha said, placing one of her hands on Joe's shoulder. Joe shook his head and looked up at her. "I will help you work on her, but you can't get uptight. For all we know, you might have a concussion. You shouldn't be doing ANYTHING to be perfectly honest."

Joe sighed and slowly got up to his feet. "Okay, but we need to get that generator running. Before I can do anything, I need to scan her body to see if her internal structure in this form is similar to a human." Natasha nodded and turned around. The two of them made their way to the other side of the lab where the generator was located. Joe knelt down next to it to check all of the settings, then flipped the power switch to the "on" position. Then he stood up and gripped the pull-cord tightly. "Cross your fingers." He said. Then, he pulled the cord which revved the engine. He pulled it again and it started up. The lights in the lab turned on.

"Awesome!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's just hope there's enough gas left in it for me to finish the scan."

**xXxXxXx**

_Digital World Data Network_

The giant cylindrical room was in ruins. The bridge had been destroyed, the walls were damaged immensely and metal grates were hanging from undamaged parts of the wall. Hot vegetable oil poured down into a sort of basin at the very bottom which was thirty feet lower than the bridge's original position. Havelock sat against the wall on a small platform that was attached to it. His helmet had been destroyed, blood poured down from his face, his arms and torso, and his legs. His face was burnt badly, one of his eyes was sealed shut. Sheamus was levitating in front and above of Havelock. He too was injured but his clothes were in tact, and the most he suffered were some scrapes on his arms, and a few cuts and bruises on his face.

Havelock looked up at Sheamus and sighed. "I'm dying." Sheamus floated with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. "You've defeated me."

"Yes," Sheamus replied. "And I want answers." Havelock started coughing, spitting out blood with each hack, then wiped his mouth off with his wrist. Sheamus scowled. "Where is Rikashi?"

Havelock looked up at Sheamus. The look on his face would have frightened any normal being in this state if near death, but Havelock wasn't intimidated. "He's in the real world right now." Sheamus nodded and waited. "He's getting ready to unveil his ultimate weapon."

"Ultimate weapon?" Sheamus inquired. He uncrossed his arms and untied his banadana so he could tighten it and knot it up again. "What is this ultimate weapon?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. But I do know it's a Digimon." Havelock coughed again, spewing a mixture of vomit and blood out onto his own stomach. "Ugh... It has the power to destroy an entire city."

"What?" Sheamus' eyes shot open and he began trembling. "Which city?"

Havelock began laughing and his head fell back. "Ah... Boy, it seems our time is up here." Havelock closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What the fuck? Nothing is done until you..." Sheamus felt an intense heat growing above him, and then heard the sound of flames. He looked up and saw that Havelock's second axe was on it's way down, surrounded by flames. Sheamus didn't know what to do, he was caught off guard, but suddenly, he vanished and the axe struck Havelock in the face, splitting his head open and setting him ablaze. Then, the axe along with Havelock and the basin of vegetable oil exploded.

Sheamus found himself hovering just above the blast range, watching the rest of the room collapse in on itself, burying Havelock in rubble. Sheamus was in awe. "How did I..."

The are he was in suddenly began morphing, and in a matter of seconds, he found himself standing on an iceberg floating in nothing but darkness. In front of him stood the woman who had visited him before his battle with Havelock. The blue light was the same, her nude, soft looking skin beautiful in the light. Sheamus clenched his fists.

"Did you save me?"

The woman looked up at him and shook her head. "You saved yourself, Sheamus. Your body reacted to your fear of defeat, and activated your translocation ability."

Sheamus shook his head. "This is all so strange." He dropped his head in his hands and pulled his hair lightly. "How am I supposed to defeat Rikashi if I haven't even mastered my abilities yet?"

"I have faith that you'll defeat Rikashi." She said. She raised a hand above her and extended her pointer finger. A portal opened above them. Inside displayed the real world, and the danger that the DigiDestined were in.

Sheamus instantly noticed TK with a bullet wound in his chest and his team mates surrounding him. "Oh my god, no."

"You must hurry. You know what to do." The woman said.

Sheamus looked at her. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out in due time." After speaking, she vanished.

"Dammit." Sheamus huffed. He looked up at the portal and began levitating. "Alright guys. Here I come!" Sheamus flew into the portal. It turned a golden color and lit up the iceberg, then vanished.

**xXxXxXx**

_Japan: Above Shelter_

The old man's smile was crooked and sickening. Matt was trembling from his anger with the man. His brother was shot and the man responsible stood right before him. "Come now." The man said with a chuckle. "You can't tell me that killing a target isn't liberating."

Tai looked at the disgusting old man and scowled heavily. His frustration and anger were boiling over. "We don't kill for fun, old man! It's never made any of us feel good about ourselves. What gives us our high is the fact that we've saved the world, billions of people from death and destruction, but this time around, we seem to be fighting a war we will never win!"

The old man grinned. "And that gives me more of a reason to end your miserable lives." The old man pulled a revolved out of a holster on his right side and aimed it at Tai. "My name is Russel Marston. This is the last name you'll ever hear." Russel applied pressure on the trigger and smiled.

"Old man!" A voice rung out, stopping Russel from pulling the trigger. He looked to his left to see a man with red spiky hair standing about twenty yards away.

"Sheamus!" Matt exclaimed, raising his hands into the air.

Sheamus had an evil look on his face directed at Russel. "We meet again."

Russel turned to Sheamus and chuckled. "It would seem so, wouldn't it?"

Matt and Tai exchanged confused looks. "They've met?" Tai asked.

"It seems that way." Matt replied. A loud groan came from behind them and they turned around. TK was in a lot of pain, shaking and clutching his wound. Matt dropped down next to him. "TK, everything will be okay. Relax."

Tears were trailing down TK's face from the immense pain he felt. Kari, kneeling next to him, also had tear streaks down her face. She could feel TK's pain on top of her own of seeing him in such a way. She turned her attention from TK to Sheamus and Russel's staredown.

"You hurt my friend, old man." Sheamus spat in disgust.

"Like I said, boy," Russel said, "I'm simply having fun. Putting people out of their misery. Head hunting."

"But that's not what you're really doing here." Sheamus replied. This caught everyone else's attention. Sheamus then cracked his neck, then his knuckles one by one. "I know who you are and why you're here."

Russel closed his eyes and bowed before Sheamus mockingly. He grinned and quickly aimed at Sheamus, firing a bullet. Sheamus reacted like a cat, drawing his revolver and shooting back. The bullets struck and flew off in opposite directions. Everyone was silent watching this.

Russel returned his gun to it's home and brushed himself off. "You've managed to counter that shot of mine twice. So it must be true." Russel took his duster coat off and threw it into the air letting the wind catch it and carry it away. He had what looked to be an ammo belt for a machine gun strapped to his body, but instead of bullets, there were syringes filled with a glowing blue liquid.

Before any words could be spoken, every event that had happened in the past week or so were falling into place in WarGreymon's mind. "Those syringes... the injections..." Tai looked up at his partner with a growing fear, then looked to his fellow DigiDestined. They all had the same fear on their faces. "That's..."

"Rikashi..." Sheamus said, putting his gun away as well.

The old man began laughing and then grinned. "You've out done yourself Sheamus. I am in fact Rikashi, and you're just in time for the party!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N** **Oh my god I am so sorry this took so long to update. There is a story behind this long wait. Right before I was preparing to release this chapter, everything in my life turned around. I had to move, and with that, I lost my internet, my online access at all. I feel 100% guilty for not informing my readers but, how could I? I need a way to stay in touch with my readers outside of FF. I do hope you liked the chapter, I need to catch up a lot so please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas on how to stay in touch, please PM me!**


	9. Author's Note

**Digimon: Endless Chaos**

**Author's note...**

Dear readers,

I have been absent from writing this story for 9 months. 9 months. And every time I've updated the story, I've said, "hey guys, I'm back, let's get this underway." And I've taken a 2 or 3 month absence, and now this time for 9 months. I don't want to give you my life story, so, in short, the last 9 months, I've pretty much been dragged through hell and back a thousand times. I've moved twice, I had no heat during the winter, and every fucking time I think I'm out of a mess, another one comes out of nowhere. Every time I climb out of the hole, some asshole is standing there and kicks me back in. I want to keep writing. I really do. I love writing, and after all I've put these characters through in crafting this story, to call it quits when I'm not even half way done with it is not an option. So... Instead, I'm thinking about taking the story down, and posting the entire thing as a whole when it's complete. And as much as I enjoy writing with the feedback of the readers in my mind, which help me to craft a better story for you, I feel like leaving it up as an unfinished story would give people the impression that I just gave up and left it there, left the fate of the characters hanging in the balance of speculation. However, if you think I'm an idiot for wanting to remove the story, and have faith that I will be able to work on it again, I will leave it up. But right now, I'm at a cross roads. I love writing. I love this story. Everything I've put in to this story came from the heart, and the mind. My love for them, from seeing them on TV in my childhood, how it grows for each character as I lay my take on what could have been after the series had ended. It hurts me. I take this seriously, so now I ask you guys, if you are to review this "chapter", what am I supposed to do. Please, help me out on this...


End file.
